The Purgatory Bar
by Luciole26
Summary: Résumé: Et s'il y avait bien une vie après la mort? C'est ce que va découvrir ce pauvre Neal en se réveillant au beau milieu d'un lieu incongru. Un bar. Avec son lot de surprises. (Genre: Humour/Drama/Friendship). Fic basée sur l'après 3X15 .
1. Introduction

Fic commune réalisée par Astate, Bellestiltskin, Lilybird, Little Flower & Luciole26.

**Disclaiming:** les persos et l'univers de OUAT ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne gagnons rien à écrire cette fic. Si ce n'est de bonnes barres de rire!

_Certaines répliques de la série seront reprises!_

**THE PURGATORY BAR**

Neal ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après… De vives couleurs entrèrent dans son champ de vision : jaune et rouge. Il crut avoir vu un spot " BEER " et " DINNER ".

_ " Suis-je au paradis ? marmonna t-il, perplexe.  
>_ Oh non, tu es en dessous de la vérité ! Bienvenue au purgatoire mon pote ! Le bar entre les deux mondes ! Et c'est à volonté ! Le rêve, non ? " s'exclama une voix masculine dont le propriétaire tendit une main vers Neal, qui était allongé sur un sol en damier noir et blanc.<p>

Le nouveau venu accepta l'aide de l'inconnu et se releva. Il regarda alors les alentours. Il y avait un peu de monde, mais Neal ne se préoccupa pas de cette foule.

_ " Est-ce que ça vient de ma propre imagination? Je sais que j'aime aller boire un verre dans les bars, mais avoir ça après ma mort, c'est un peu bizarre. avoua-t-il.  
>_ C'est toujours ici qu'apparaissent en premier lieu les nouveaux morts de Storybrooke. Certains partent au paradis et d'autres en enfer s'ils font trop chier leur monde dans ce bar. Je surveille tout ça. J'étais Shérif avant. Déformation professionnelle! Après d'autres personnes maléfiques tentent de ne pas trop se faire remarquer pour pouvoir rester ici et regarder la télé.<br>_ Il y a une télé? lança le fils du ténébreux, en regardant dans le détail les lieux.  
>_ Un peu, Neal. Ici après la mort, c'est le confort net plus ultra, répondit l'homme brun avec un sourire.<br>_ Comment tu sais qui je suis ?  
>_ Je te suis depuis un très long moment à Storybrooke. Grâce à la télé. J'y reste scotché. J'aurais pu aller au paradis depuis un bon moment déjà, mais je trouve ce lieu plus sympa. Je suis Graham, le chasseur à la Forêt Enchantée. Je suis mort au tout début de l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke. Elle était ma coéquipière puis elle m'a remplacé.<br>_ Je vois…  
>_ Et en toute franchise, elle me plaisait beaucoup.<br>_ Euh… OK. J'imagine que c'était toujours mieux que Hook, réalisa Neal en toute franchise.  
>_ Elle m'a ouvert son cœur et a très mal vécu ma mort. C'était un peu la même scène qu'avec toi à la fin.<br>_ OK… je vois…  
>_ Cela fait de nous des hommes très spéciaux et très importants dans le cœur d'Emma, déclara-t-il en posant un bras sur ses épaules et le guidant au bar.<br>_ Euh… c'est un peu embarrassant là.  
>_ Tu t'habitueras! Maintenant qu'on est mort, tu n'as plus à te soucier de certains détails. En plus il y a prescription! lança Graham, amusé.<br>_ D'accord.  
>_ Ça te dit une petite bière? On trinque à ton arrivée tout en matant la suite de " TA MORT ".<br>_ Oh, au point où j'en suis…  
>_ Hey, barman ! Une bière pour notre nouvel invité! " s'exclama l'ancien chasseur.<p>

Les deux hommes s'assirent sur de grands tabourets et s'accoudèrent sur le comptoir une bière fraîche devant eux. Neal aperçut alors la télé sur sa gauche, un petit écran plat. Des images furent diffusées. Il voyait son père et Emma pleurant sur son corps. Ce fut alors le début d'une nouvelle histoire... ou d'un grand n'importe quoi!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réaction du 3x16

**Nous espérons que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à lire cette fic ;). Nous attendons vos avis :p.**

* * *

><p><strong>Retrouvailles mère &amp; fils<strong>

_Quelques minutes après…_

Les images se stoppèrent. La suite serait pour plus tard… Graham profita de cette pause pour se diriger vers les toilettes, laissant seul Neal. Ce dernier but une gorgée de sa bière quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette s'assoir à la place de l'ancien shérif. Sans un mot, le barman servit un verre de rhum au nouvel arrivant qui but d'un trait le shooter et le reposa sur le comptoir. Neal suivit le geste du regard et y vit une main de femme. Il tourna son visage vers elle.  
>Elle le regardait intensément avec un sourire tendre. Neal ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il connaissait ce visage, il en était sûr, mais qui était-elle ? pensa-t-il.<p>

«-Bonjour Baelfire.

Cette voix, il l'a connaissait trop bien, une voix que l'on ne peut jamais oublier. Il se serait bien passé de retrouver son « grand-père psychopathe avec une apparence d'ado », mais Neal n'avait pas imaginé la revoir … Elle.

-Maman ?

Milah, sa mère était devant lui. La femme qui l'avait laissé seul avec son père sans aucune explication. Cela fait plusieurs siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait tellement peu de souvenirs de cette femme. Il devait avoir 6 ans quand elle était partie sans aucune explication ni même un au revoir.  
>Le silence s'installa, Neal fixait son verre de bière. Son esprit était confus entre la version de son père et celle de Hook. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris les raisons de son départ et avait, avec les années, perdu l'espoir de connaitre la vérité. C'était le moment où jamais d'avoir enfin des réponses.<p>

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Sa voix était dure et sans émotion.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. J'en avais plus la force. Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse, il m'a donné la force de partir. Mais j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Hook t'a dit la vérité : je voulais venir de chercher. Mais Rumple ne m'aurait jamais laissée t'emmener.

Milah posa sa main sur celle de son fils. Neal retira la sienne d'un geste violent. Il n'était pas prêt à recevoir de l'affection de cette femme.  
>-C'est lui qui m'a élevé. Et tu voulais m'arracher à lui ! Tu m'as abandonnée !<p>

Le jeune homme avait élevé la voix.

-Je sais. Mais j'avais réussi à m'échapper. Si j'avais pu je t'aurais emmené avec moi dès le départ. Mais tu étais si jeune, ajouta la femme pirate.  
>La tension était palpable entre le fils et la mère, conséquence d'années de silence et d'absence. Les autres clients présents n'osaient plus parler.<p>

-La dernière chose que j'ai vue avant de mourir, c'est le visage de Killian. Et la première chose que j'ai vue sur ses écrans en arrivant dans ce bar c'est ton visage, Bae. Je n'ai cessé de t'observer.

Se faire appeler par ce nom était difficile pour Neal, souvenir d'une autre époque. Henry apparut à l'écran. Il avait pardonné à Emma son abandon. Mais pouvait-il être aussi indulgent que son fils ?

-J'ai besoin de temps et quelques bières pour digérer tout ça; et peut-être j'arriverais à te considérer tel que tu es. Je me souviens peu de toi, alors pour moi aujourd'hui c'est comme rencontrer une inconnue.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Milah.

-Nous avons à présent l'éternité pour apprendre à nous connaitre. Même si pour ma part je te connais déjà. Prends ton temps, tout ce qui compte c'est que j'ai retrouvé mon fils.  
>- Bon ! Pour fêter ça : Tournée générale ! » s'exclama Graham pour détendre l'atmosphère.<p>

Ce dernier était revenu et était passé derrière le bar pour prendre une bouteille. Son enthousiasme fit rire la mère et le fils puis quelques minutes après, Milah décida de laisser les hommes entre eux et alla s'asseoir au côté d'un homme ressemblant de visage étrangement à Killian Jones.

**Début du 3*16**

_Bien des heures plus tard…_

Les gens du bar attendaient patiemment la suite de la vie à Storybrooke. Certains s'ennuyaient ferme et d'autres s'occuper.

«-Ah, t'es là toi aussi? » constata une voix profondément ennuyée.

Neal se retourna pour découvrir Peter Pan qui l'observait avec un sourire moqueur.

-T'es toujours jeune, toi, constata Neal.  
>-T'es mort et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?  
>-On pourrait parler du bon vieux temps à Neverland et de la façon dont Hook t'a complètement éjecté de ta propre vie. Quelle drôle d'idée tu as eu de vouloir le faire revenir, fit Peter Pan d'un ton ironique.<br>-Tu parles de mon père ?  
>-Oui, de Rumple. On avait une grande conversation que tu as brusquement interrompu. Le pauvre petit ne saura jamais qui était sa mère, répondit Peter Pan en éclatant d'un rire sadique.<br>-Ah, Ouais... fit Neal ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Sa grand-mère ne l'intéressait que très peu en fait.

-C'est de la rancune que je sens dans ta voix ? Inutile, tu peux te plaindre à l'autre débile de chasseur mais pas à moi. Tu aurais pu avoir la vie que tu voulais tu as choisi de la sacrifier pour une personne sans valeur.  
>-Mon père n'est pas sans valeur, aboya Neal<br>-Tu trouves ? Il t'a abandonné dans un vortex, il a choisi le pouvoir de la dague. Il a voulu tuer ton fils. Il l'aurait fait, tu le sais ça ? Si Henry n'avait pas été ton fils, il n'aurait pas eu la moindre petite hésitation.  
>-Ce n'est pas...<br>-Quoi ? La vie de ton fils a plus de valeur que celles des autres enfants ?  
>-Non, mon père avait changé, il n'aurait pas tué Henry.<br>- Que tu crois! Je l'ai élevé et observé pendant des siècles, moi seul sait de quoi il est capable.  
>- Tu l'as abandonné et tu l'as oublié, tu le détestais. Mon père n'a pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien mais il change.<br>- Oui, un changement stupéfiant, il aurait mieux fait de rester mort. Avoir une vie d'esclave n'est pas enviable, déclara Peter Pan.  
>- Et toi tu ferais mieux de la fermer...<br>- Surveille ton langage, coupa Peter Pan.  
>- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, on n'est pas à Neverland.<br>- Et nous ne sommes pas à Storybrooke. Tu vois, tu as joué et tu as perdu Baelfire... ou Neal si tu préfères, soupira t-il avec mépris. Emma t'oubliera dans les bras de Hook, Henry ne se souvient pas de toi et même s'il retrouve sa mémoire, quels souvenirs gardera-t-il ? Vous avez passé tellement peu de temps ensemble. Même Charming semble accepté Hook comme gendre désormais. Rumple est un esclave. Tu lui as redonné une vie misérable et il doit secrètement te haïr. Tu es un éternel perdant Bae.  
>- Et toi un éternel casse pied, Malcolm... ou Peter si tu préfères. » souffla Neal en s'éloignant.<p>

Et dire qu'il allait devoir supporter Peter Pan toute sa mort. Celle-ci ne s'annonçait décidément pas de tout repos.

**3*16 - Enterrement de Neal**

L'écran de télévision se ralluma alors d'un seul coup. Les images de Gold et d'Emma sautèrent à l'écran, puis se stabilisèrent. Neal reconnut Regina, Robin et les Merry Men, Mary Margaret et David, Belle, Granny, Hook mais surtout Emma et Henry. Tous réunis, la mine triste. Une musique envahit le bar et Neal comprit qu'il assistait à son propre enterrement. Belle avait les yeux rougis, elle se retenait d'éclater en sanglot. Devant le peine de sa belle-mère, Neal aurait voulu lui dire qu'il allait bien, lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et lui demander pardon de ne pas l'avoir écouté. En mourant, Neal avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs de cette année perdue. Puis il vit Henry s'approcher de la pelle. Son propre fils était en train de l'enterrer. Il eut la respiration coupée, la bouche sèche, il sentit des gouttes de sueur froide glisser lentement entre ses omoplates, et sa vision se troubla. Il ferma ses yeux et son poing se serra autour de son verre pour tenter de se calmer et d'échapper à cette sensation de claustrophobie. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé assister à ses propres funérailles.  
>Neal avait l'impression d'étouffer mais une voix à sa gauche le ramena à la réalité :<p>

«-T'as de la chance dis donc !  
>-Quoi ? Je suis mort !<p>

Neal ne comprenait pas la remarque de Graham. Il avait dû mal à saisir le côté positif de la situation.

-Ouais, mais toi tu as droit à un enterrement et tout le monde est triste. Moi j'ai rien eu du tout.  
>-Attends, tu me fais une crise de jalousie, là !<p>

Neal balançait entre étonnement et colère face à la réaction nonchalante de cet ancien Shérif.

-Je suis mort et je vois mon fils, qui n'a aucune idée de qui je suis d'ailleurs, déposer de la terre sur mon cercueil, dit-il froidement.  
>-Mais si. Emma lui a dit, ajouta le shérif, tout en buvant sa bière.<p>

Neal le regarda sans comprendre.

-Emma a avoué à Henry que s'ils étaient venus à Storybrooke, c'était pour aider son père. Mais que celui-ci venait d'être assassiné. Qu'il était mort en HÉROS!

Neal tourna son regard vers l'écran.

-Ton fils sait que son père est un héros, dit l'ancien shérif en toute sincérité.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de fierté et de tristesse devant le visage fermé de son fils.  
>Puis, Emma s'approcha de la fosse tenant entre ses doigts le fameux collier. C'est avec un sourire amoureux et les yeux humides que Neal vit l'amour de sa vie jeter la dernière motte de terre sur son cercueil. Le visage crispé d'Emma disparut dans un écran noir. Le bruit de la terre tombant sur le bois du cercueil résonna dans sa tête.<p>

**La découverte**

Neal tenta de se noyer dans l'alcool quand il réalisa enfin quelque chose.

-C'est moi ou cette bière qui a pourtant exactement le même goût que dans mon souvenir ne me soûle aucunement? questionna celui-ci en contemplant sa bière cinq minutes après la scène de l'enterrement.  
>-C'est l'un des avantages à être mort. Tu peux boire autant de bière que tu veux, ça n'entraînera jamais de coma éthylique ou même d'ivresse. C'est juste… rafraîchissant, déclara le chasseur à sa droite.<p>

Un homme noir et fort bien bâti en armure était installé sur un tabouret non loin d'eux.

-C'est comme de l'eau! conclut le chevalier en levant son verre à l'intention des deux hommes.  
>-Oui, mais ça ne nous empêche étrangement pas d'aller faire notre vidange, lança Graham amusé tout en saluant ce dernier.<br>-Vraiment bizarre ce lieu… murmura Neal, consterné.  
>-D'ailleurs vous en êtes à combien de pintes ? demanda Lancelot.<br>-Depuis que Neal a débarqué ? J'en suis à 7 et lui…  
>-9, répondit le nouveau membre, en écarquillant les yeux.<br>-Tu te souviens qu'on avait fait un pari à ce sujet. Tenir le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que notre vessie lâche. La limite était de 9, je crois, annonça le Noir avec humour.  
>-Ouais c'était énorme ! Le concours de saucisses aussi avait été épique ! C'est qu'on se marre bien ici parfois, s'écria l'ex-shérif avec un grand sourire.<br>-Bon je crois… qu'un détour au WC s'impose. marmonna Neal, inquiet.

Graham lui indiqua les toilettes au fond de la salle à côté des deux tables de billard. Dès le moment où ces gars avaient mentionné ce détail insolite, il avait eu comme une envie urgente. C'était tout bonnement incroyable !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de fun à devoir encore aller au WC après la mort ? pensait-il d'un air ahuri.

Sur ces pensées, il entra dans les toilettes des hommes et fit son affaire contre un urinoir. C'est alors que Neal entendit de drôles de bruit. Des…gémissements, des… cris, des râles… provenant d'une des cabines fermée à côté.

-Sérieux, même mort, les gens pensent encore à s'envoyer en l'air ? s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

Neal était perturbé parce qu'il se passait. Il y en a qui avait de la veine. Seulement, être témoin de ces ébats, ça le tapait sérieusement sur le système.

-BON ÇA VA ! ON NE PEUT PAS PISSER TRANQUILLE ICI ! s'écria-t-il, énervé au couple concerné.

Sur ces mots, il appuya sur le bouton de chasse d'eau, remonta sa braguette, alla se laver les mains et claqua violemment la porte des toilettes pour hommes. Dès qu'il fut sorti, la cabine s'ouvrit et la tête d'une femme noire apparut lentement.

-Tu as entendu ça, James ?  
>-Laisse, beauté. On n'a pas besoin de se préoccuper de lui. Restons encore un petit moment ici... murmura son amant avec un sourire cocasse.<p>

Les gens dans le bar sursautèrent quand la porte claqua. Le chasseur et Lancelot regardèrent Neal d'un air surpris. Il se rassit à sa place, d'un air blasé.  
>-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Graham, surpris par l'attitude renfrognée de son voisin.<br>-Pour un peu tu aurais pu casser la baraque vu comment tu t'es défoulé sur la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? interrogea le chevalier en armure, curieux.  
>-Aucun respect. Peux pas pisser tranquille, grommela Neal.<p>

L'ancien shérif scruta les toilettes et comprit.

-Ah oui, désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Il y a deux énergumènes qui se bécotent ici, voire plus si affinités.  
>-Quel intérêt ? lança le fils du ténébreux, d'un air dédaigneux.<br>-Bah ces gens ne veulent pas quitter le bar du purgatoire. Ce couple si je puis dire ça comme ça... ne sait pas après où il pourrait aller. Ces personnes ont peur d'aller en enfer. Donc elles s'adaptent et elles profitent de temps en temps pour prendre leur pied dans les toilettes pour être plus discret.  
>-Ah ce couple ne l'est ASSURÉMENT pas ! Cela m'a étrangement perturbé… qui sont-ils ?<p>

Le chasseur eut une légère grimace tout en fixant Lancelot.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas mon ami que tu te soucies d'eux, se contenta de répondre ce dernier.  
>-C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? Que je les connais ? déduit Neal en regardant son compagnon d'infortune.<br>-On peut dire que tu connais une de ces personnes mais je n'aimerais pas que tu crées un conflit. J'attends que ce soit eux qui viennent le chercher pour que je les mette dehors moi-même.  
>-Tu n'as pas l'air de les apprécier, remarqua le père d'Henry.<br>-Loin de là. Je ne les considère pas comme étant gentils. Ils sont fourbes et manipulateurs.  
>-Je préfère que tu me le dises quand même. Histoire de…<br>-Une femme noire aux longs cheveux noirs avec un sosie de Charmant, coupa Lancelot.

Neal serra fortement sa bière, en jurant à voix basse.

-Tamara. Bien sûr. Comment l'oublier celle-là ! La plus GROSSE erreur de toute ma vie. Elle s'envoie en l'air avec un type, comme ça? J'ai envie de gerber... avoua-t-il, le regard froid.  
>- Essaye de ne pas y penser…, dit le chasseur.<br>- Hey mais attends… Tamara est morte ? Depuis quand ? réalisa alors Neal, en fronçant des sourcils.  
>- Eh bien… d'après elle, les excuses ont été vaines auprès de ton père quand elle s'est trouvée face à lui à Neverland. Il lui a arraché le cœur et l'a écrasé devant ses yeux, déclara le chasseur, gêné.<br>- Il ne m'a rien dit mais pour ce coup là… J'aurais dû mal à lui en vouloir, admit le fils de Rumple sérieusement.  
>Ils acquiescèrent d'un air entendu.<br>- …Tiens, ils sont tous réunis chez Granny », murmura Graham l'instant d'après en contemplant à nouveau la télé.

Neal et Lancelot levèrent également les yeux sur l'écran de télévision.

**3*16 - Discussion Hook & Emma**

Son enterrement avait eu lieu il y a quelques minutes et à présent tout le monde était réuni chez Granny. Le nouveau membre du bar eut soudain un nouveau coup de déprime. Emma semblait très mal le vivre. Il porta à nouveau sa bière à moitié pleine à la bouche et en but une gorgée avant de la reposer et affronter ce qui allait suivre au Granny. Le jeune homme vit Hook approcher d'Emma et lui parler.

_«-Je sais que tu es blessée Swan, mais il y a de meilleures façons de pleurer la mort de Baelfire que de laisser ta colère t'emporter.»_

«-La bonne blague ! Tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa Neal, en toisant l'attitude du pirate près d'Emma.  
>-C'est sûr que sa vengeance à l'encontre de ton père a duré pas mal d'années, reconnut Graham.<br>-Je le trouve plus raisonnable que la première fois qu'il a débarqué à Storybrooke, avoua Lancelot de son côté.  
>-Il restera toujours un pirate. Pour l'instant, il vit au jour le jour sans se prendre la tête. Mais Hook a toujours préféré la mer… Je le vois mal rester sur place. Tôt ou tard il y aura l'effet du boomerang, déclara le fils de Rumplestiltskin.<p>

_- «Laisse-moi deviner. Le rhum ?»_

À cette remarque ironique d'Emma, Neal ne put que sourire. Elle avait son mordant, il adorait ça. Hook tenta de détendre l'atmosphère à sa façon et de lui faire entendre raison. Neal avait conscience que celui-ci était raide dingue d'elle depuis Neverland, qu'il avait peur qu'elle se mette inutilement en danger. Ne pouvoir rien faire énerva Neal. Il… il s'était peut-être sacrifié pour que son père dise à Emma qui était derrière tout ça, mais il lui serait impossible de protéger les gens qu'il aime dorénavant. Il y avait comme un goût d'amertume.

_« -Et j'ai promis à Henry que je retrouverais la personne responsable de sa mort »_

Les yeux du nouvel arrivé quittèrent la télé pour scruter à nouveau son verre surtout en entendant la suite, lui rappelant un épisode à l'hôpital avec Emma.

-Hey ça va aller ? demanda Lancelot en fixant Neal.  
>-Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir me soûler la gueule, là maintenant. Tout de suite, grommela celui-ci.<br>-Tu vaux mieux que ça ! répliqua le brun barbu.  
><em><br>«-J'ai connu Bae quand il était enfant. Peut-être que Henry voudrait savoir comment était son père quand il avait son âge.  
>-Tu ferais ça?<br>-Oui. Cela pourrait aider le gamin à faire la paix avec la mort de son père. Et moi.»_

En entendant ceci, Neal releva vivement les yeux vers l'écran de télévision.

-C'est une attention honorable qu'il vient d'avoir là, reconnut le chevalier.  
>-Peut-être un peu. Seulement un peu. Mais je pense qu'au fond il veut se rapprocher aussi d'Emma en se servant de Henry, accusa-t-il sans détour.<p>

_«-Je te le promets… rien n'arrivera au gamin sous ma surveillance »_

-Il y a intérêt ! songea le père d'Henry, contrarié.

Soudain le plan se dirigea vers Regina, Clo et… Robin ? En apprenant le lien entre Regina et Robin, Neal fut grandement surpris.

-Si je m'attendais à ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça avant, mais je les trouve assez complémentaires tous les deux, répondit ce dernier songeur.  
>-Qui l'eut crû ! La méchante reine a un cœur ! ironisa Graham avec un petit rire.<br>-Elle s'est adoucie, ajouta Lancelot.  
>-Je le concède ! admit le chasseur.<p>

Un nouveau cadre fut montrée suite à cette révélation. Emma et ses parents. Puis l'arrivée fracassante de la rouquine.

-Tellement hypocrite, se contenta de dire le fils du ténébreux.  
>-Tellement arrogante, grimaça le Noir.<br>-Tellement gonflante ! conclut Graham.

Emma se dirigea vers elle, mais fut retenue par ses parents.

-Si je pouvais aller la hanter, je lui ferais perdre son sourire et j'en profiterais pour voler la dague qui ne lui appartient pas, annonça Neal en fusillant cette Zelena du regard.  
>-Il y a un truc bizarre entre elle et ton père, réalisa le chasseur en repensant à une scène.<br>-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Pour l'instant, elle pense avoir toute la chance, mais la roue tourne un jour ou l'autre. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas ce bébé.

Et la chute vint. Zelena était la sœur aînée de Regina, demie-sœur plus exactement. Neal hallucina.

-V'là la famille… marmonna celui-ci.

Zelena se rapprocha de Regina et lui proposa un petit duel à la nuit tombée.

_«-Et je veux que tout le monde soit là pour voir la méchante Reine perdre »._

-Elle se croit au Far West ou quoi ? s'exclama le fils de Rumplestiltskin.  
>-On fait les paris? Qui parie sur Regina ? Cela risque d'être chaud bouillant ! déclara le chasseur en frottant ses mains avec un petit sourire.<br>-Ce n'est pas drôle! rétorqua Lancelot, le visage grave.  
>-Je n'ai pas dit que je sous-estimais Regina ! C'est une femme de poigne… Oh oui… » murmura Graham en repensant à d'anciens souvenirs.<br>Lancelot et Neal se regardèrent interdit, ils ne préféraient pas savoir.

**3*16 - Scène Hook/Henry à la plage**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neal était inquiet. Son père était l'esclave de Zelena et rien, pas même l'amour que ressentait Belle pour lui, aider à quelque chose. Il soupira.

«-Pourvu que cela change… songea-t-il.

L'instant d'après, la télé montra Hook et son fils à la plage. Il était particulièrement tard. Le pirate apprenait à Henry à faire des nœuds. Ce dernier semblait impatient d'en savoir plus sur moi.

-Dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi…, murmura t-il.  
>-Je comprends vos sentiments, répondit une voix douce derrière lui.<br>Une jeune femme brune en tenue de paysanne se tenait debout à ses côtés. Lancelot arqua un sourcil intrigué et Graham fit les présentations.

-Je te présente Marianne, la défunte femme de Robin.

Neal serra la main délicate de la jeune femme.

-Mais alors… dit le chevalier noir, en mettant les morceaux de puzzle ensemble.  
>-Oui… mon mari est avec Regina, déclara-t-elle tristement, mettant fin au sujet.<br>-Que voulez-vous dire par « vous comprenez mes sentiments » ? questionna Neal, confus.  
>-Mon petit garçon Roland. Je suis partie il était encore si jeune. Il ne doit plus se souvenir de moi ou encore de mon visage. Je sais que même si Robin lui parle de moi… Je… Je ne resterais rien de plus qu'une étrangère à ses yeux…<p>

Leurs regards rivèrent à nouveau à la télé. Hook présentait le sextant à Henry. Il y avait tellement de nostalgie pour Neal sur sa période de piraterie avec le capitaine des mers. La remarque d'Henry qui suivit entre le sextant et le GPS me fit bien rire ainsi que les autres. À ce moment-là, Hook qui ne comprenait de quoi il était question, se sentait con.

-Il tient d'Emma mais il a aussi une part de vous en lui. Dès que la malédiction sera tombée, votre fils Henry saura. Ce sera même très dur pour lui, annonça Marianne.  
>-Hook veut préserver vos souvenirs et les partager avec Henry. Même s'il y a Emma à côté… ajouta Lancelot.<br>-Je sais… Je sais qu'il a un bon fond. Mais je connais Henry depuis à peu près deux ans, je finis par mourir et j'ai juste l'impression que Hook va me remplacer dans mon rôle de père… j'ai dû mal avec cette idée. Il a déjà été mon « beau-père » et maintenant il va être aussi celui d'Henry. C'est tellement bizarre également… Il a tendance à aimer les gens que j'aime et je reconnais que ça me contrarie, avoua Neal.

Soudain, les propos entre Henry et le pirate attirèrent son intention. Son fils semblait perdu par les informations que Hook lui communiquer à son sujet.

_«- Attends. Vous n'avez pas le même âge ? interrogea Henry, surpris. »_

-Mais réfléchis, idiot ! Il ne va rien comprendre à ton histoire ! Il ne se souvient de rien! s'exclama Neal.  
>-Ouh, il a fait une bourde le pirate ! lança le chasseur.<br>-Il a l'air malin comme ça, fit Lancelot, amusé.  
>-Le petit semble bouleversé… réalisa Marianne inquiète, son instinct maternel en alerte.<p>

Neal regarda son fils d'un air impuissant.

_«-Plus vous me parlez de mon père, moins ça a de sens. Je ne veux pas apprendre à naviguer. Je… Je veux juste entendre quelque chose à propos de lui qui ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir été inventé pour que je l'aime. répondit l'adolescent.  
>-Ta mère ne te cache pas des choses parce qu'elle ne veut pas que tu connaisses la vérité, rétorqua Hook posément.<br>-Je sais. Elle le fait pour me protéger, mais comment est-ce que je peux ressentir quelque chose pour lui mort si je ne sais pas comment il était quand il était là, confessa Henry. »_

Graham posa une main sur l'épaule de Neal de manière à lui montrer qu'il le soutenait et qu'il était là.

-C'est là toute la question… souffla Neal, peiné.

Hook comprit la situation et se lança sur un sujet tout aussi triste. En écoutant le pirate parlé de son passé, Neal passa une main sur son visage.

_«-Tu vois, tu peux penser ne pas savoir grand-chose sur ton père, mais tu as plus de choses en commun avec lui que tu ne le réalises, exprima le pirate avec douceur.  
>Henry lui sourit et contempla le ciel, en pensant sûrement à son père. »<em>

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Neal. Il avait beau être bien mort, il ressentait toujours des émotions. Cet échange l'avait beaucoup ému. Hook avait trouvé les bons mots… pour une fois. Il essuya rapidement cette larme et chercha à n'en rien montrer aux autres. Graham et l'ancien chevalier de la Table ronde ne le remarquèrent pas. Seule Marianne ne fut pas dupe, mais elle ne le dénonça pas. C'était une femme très gentille et très brave quand on y pense. Elle demanda un chocolat au Barman qui lui remit quelques minutes après puis elle salua le groupe avant d'aller se poser dans un coin du bar, toute seule.

-Bon elle vient quand cette battle à Storybrooke ! Il manque du sang dans cette histoire! s'exclama soudain un Peter au loin qui scrutait la télé d'un air frustré.  
>-Pire qu'un môme! murmura Lancelot à Neal, en aparté.<br>-À qui le dis-tu !» répliqua le fils de Rumple, blasé.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers leur acolyte Graham et ce dernier avait le regard rivé sur la télé. Il l'attendait lui aussi.

**3*16 - Scène Regina VS Zelena**

La scène tant attendue arriva pour le plaisir de certains et l'intérêt des autres.

«-Kurt, peut-on avoir des frites s'il te plaît? demanda l'ex-shérif en ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait à la télé.  
>-Alors cet homme a un nom ? pensa Neal, songeur.<br>-Je vais voir si c'est prêt en cuisine, se contenta de répondre cette homme barbu et peu loquace.

Il disparut par une porte battante derrière le comptoir où il se trouvait.

-Tu connais ce Kurt ? Et qui fait la cuisine ? questionna le fils de Rumple, intrigué.

Graham ne l'avait pas entendu, trop absorbé par l'écran.

«-Kurt est le père de Greg, le copain de ton ex-fiancée. Pour le reste, c'est un mystère. On n'a jamais vu le cuistot. Il n'y a que Kurt qui peut y aller vu qu'il est devenu responsable du bar, déclara Lancelot à côté de lui, une chope de bière à la main.  
>-Avant lui qui était au bar ?<br>-Probablement Liam Jones, le frère de Hook. Je me souviens plus vraiment... ça fait tellement longtemps. Est-ce important ?  
>-Non, mais je trouve ça bizarre... comme un tas d'autres choses, confessa Neal en passant une main dans ses cheveux.<p>

Suite à ces mots, Kurt réapparut avec un plateau de portions de frites. Ceux installés comptoir dont Graham, le chevalier et le dernier arrivé en profitèrent pour en prendre une. Neal mangea distraitement les siennes, suite à cette réflexion et risqua un œil sur l'écran de télévision. Il y avait un attroupement d'habitants de Storybrooke près du clocher. Une bagarre s'annonçait. Le point noir étant son père qui pourrait être une plus grande menace que Zelena.  
><em><br>«-Il faut que vous rentriez chez vous. déclara Charming à tout le monde.  
>-Désolée. Personne ne va nulle part. Ce spectacle a besoin d'un public », fit une voix féminine des plus condescendantes.<em>

Zelena apparut, accompagnée du ténébreux. Les habitants se reculèrent et prirent peur.

«-Cette rouquine sait soigner ses entrées. Comme Regina. Ce sont vraiment des sœurs, affirma le chasseur.  
>-Vas-y, ma fille ! s'exclama Cora avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.<br>-Vous parlez de laquelle? demanda perplexe et un poil sarcastique Neal.  
>-Celle qui ait digne de mon respect en ne s'affaiblissant pas avec ces stupides bons sentiments, répondit l'ex-Reine avec une moue dédaigneuse.<p>

Graham soupira.

-J'en viens à avoir vraiment de la compassion pour Regina en sachant la femme qui l'a élevé, répondit ce dernier, à Neal et Lancelot.

Ils acquiescèrent tout en suivant la scène. Neal n'aima pas le ton méprisant de la sorcière de l'ouest. Il espérait que Regina lui en ferait baver. Ensuite, il capta le l'échange de regards entre son père et Belle. Celle-ci se sentait impuissante face à l'enchaînement de Rumple. Ce sentiment était partagé. Zelena continua dans sa lancée et rabaissa même Regina, la mère adoptive d'Henry.

-Elle n'y va pas de main morte, à dire que Regina est une lâche. C'est loin d'être vrai en plus! répliqua Graham, en fronçant des sourcils.  
>-En même temps, où est-elle? ironisa Peter Pan, non loin du chasseur.<br>-Elle se prépare à faire son entrée !  
>-Cette femme est sans gêne ! Mon père n'est pas un chien. Mais quelle c*nnasse! s'insurgea Neal, surpris par les propos de la rousse.<br>-Zelena ne va pas se faire des amis. Déjà qu'elle n'en a pas, à part ses singes. Elle a vraiment un sérieux problème pour s'intégrer. C'est un traumatisme de l'enfance. Elle ne peut remercier que sa mère pour ça, psychanalysa Lancelot sérieusement.

Cora ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

_Cinq minutes plus tard…_

_«-Le temps est écoulé! Qui veux-tu tuer en premier, Rumple ? interrogea Zelena avec un sourire narquois.  
>-Il ne va tuer personne. Si tu veux te battre, Zelena, bats-toi contre moi, riposta Emma.<br>-Désolée, chérie. Je ne danse pas avec les amateurs, répondit la rouquine d'un air supérieur.  
>-Je ne suis pas une amatrice. Je suis la Sauveuse.»<em>

-Emma… Fais attention…, murmura le père d'Henry.

_«-On dirait que quelqu'un a une grande estime de soi», lança Zelena d'un ton sarcastique._

Cette dernière fit un signe de la dague au ténébreux et celui-ci envoya valser Emma.

-Outch! Ça doit faire mal, s'exclama Graham.  
>-Bon sang! lâcha Neal en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.<br>-Je regrette sincèrement d'avoir abandonné ma fille vu tout son potentiel, annonça Cora à Peter Pan.  
>-La ferme! Bon, Regina il serait temps d'arriver ! cria l'ancien shérif de Storybrooke en scrutant le petit écran plat et grignotant simultanément.<p>

_- «Moi. » lança une voix féminine pleine d'assurance._

Zelena se retourna et décocha un sourire malsain.  
><em><br>-Personne ne t'a dit ? Le noir est ma couleur.» assura Regina avec un sourire appuyé._

-Regina est dans la place, les amis! s'écria le chasseur en tapant du poing sur le comptoir et riant d'un air ravi.  
>-Zelena saura-t-elle garder la face ? demanda James avec humour.<br>-Comptons les points à partir de maintenant! proposa Lancelot.  
>-Ça marche! rétorqua Cora, la mine fière.<br>_  
>«-Tu m'as enfin acceptée dans ta famille? lança la sœur ainée de la maire.<br>-J'ai accepté qu'on partage une mère, oui, mais j'ai encore une question. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te faire? demanda Regina.  
>N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu es née.» lui cracha Zelena.<em>

-Pour la répartie, 1-0 pour Zelena, décida le chasseur avec une grimace.

Soudain, Regina gifla magistralement sa sœur. Tous les résidents du bar écarquillèrent des yeux ébahis. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir celle-là!

-Bon nous avons du 1-1, conclut Henry père avec un sourire, installé à côté de Daniel et Marianne.

_«-J'ai attendu de faire ça toute la journée, avoua Regina sérieusement.  
>- Rumplestiltskin ne peut pas te sauver cette fois.» affirma Zelena d'un air entendu.<em>

-Baston! Baston! s'exclama Peter Pan, en tapant du poing sur la table et affichant son plus grand sourire machiavélique.

_«-Il aurait dû me choisir, annonça la sœur de Regina.  
>-Qui? interrogea la brune.<br>-Rumplestiltskin.  
>-C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? Tu es jalouse de moi?» demanda Regina avec un sourire goguenard.<em>

-Regina gagne 2 à 1. Sacrée femme! déclara Graham, tout sourire.

Regina détacha le feu tricolore pour l'envoyer vers Zelena, mais celle-ci l'intercepta avec la magie et l'expédia ailleurs.

- Et c'est un 2-2 ! Finiront-elles ex-æquo? railla Tamara en croisant les bras.  
>-J'adore les combats de femmes. Ces petites joutes verbales ponctuées de magie pimentent nos morts bien trop inintéressantes, avoua le chasseur à Neal.<br>-Si tu le dis! déclara ce dernier en haussant des épaules.

Lui tant qu'il n'arrivait rien à ceux qu'il aimait, il s'en fichait royalement de ce conflit.

Alors la sorcière de l'ouest envoya Regina contre une voiture.

-3-2 et ma Zelena l'emporte! clama Cora, euphorique.  
>-Ne crie pas victoire tout de suite, ma chère! lança Peter, attentif au combat.<p>

Regina se redressa et s'emporta. Une boule de feu apparut au creux de sa main, mais elle fut vite réduite à néant par Zelena. Celle-ci tenta de faire perdre la belle assurance de sa petite sœur tout en l'ayant sous son emprise et l'envoya s'écraser contre le clocher.

- Non! s'écria Graham, surpris.  
>-Elle est très forte…, reconnut Gerhart, dans un coin.<br>-Zelena est une grande sorcière, la meilleure! lança Cora, joyeuse.  
>-Quelqu'un peut la bâillonner ? supplia le chasseur.<br>-Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? s'enquirent Pete et Gus, derrière lui.

L'ex-shérif fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-C'est tentant mais évitons d'exciter le diable», soupira pour lui-même ce dernier de dépit.

_«-Bien, qu'attends-tu ? Tue-moi, provoqua Regina.  
>Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais te tuer. J'ai dit que je voulais te détruire, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton cœur.» annonça Zelena avec rage.<em>

Celle-ci plongea alors sa main sans hésitation dans la poitrine de sa sœur, mais parut… quelque peu…

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionna Furtif, voyant l'incertitude dans les yeux de la rousse.  
>-Non, ce n'est pas possible! souffla Cora.<br>-Oh… elle aurait fait ça! Chapeau Regina, chapeau! lança Graham en réalisant de quoi il était question.

Il tapa dans ses mains.

_«-Notre mère m'a enseigné une chose… ne jamais emmener son cœur à un combat de sorcière. C'est une chose que tu aurais su si elle ne t'avait pas… abandonnée », informa la brune avec un sourire méchant._

-Et BIM ! On est d'accord pour accorder deux points supplémentaires à Regina! Pour la répartie et pour le cœur manquant! Ce qui nous fait… Ce qui nous fait… ajouta l'ancien shérif, quelque peu perdu dans les calculs.  
>- 4 pour Regina et 3 pour Zelena, acheva Neal.<br>- Elle a perdu sa belle assurance, la rouquine, annonça Lancelot.  
>- Ma foi, j'ai sous-estimé Regina. Encore une fois, admit le grand-père de Neal.<br>- Désolée, Cora! Comme le dit si bien ta chère fille Regina, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Zelena gagnera! fanfaronna Graham, satisfait de la fin du duel.  
>- Oh, mais c'est loin d'être terminé. Zelena est venue dans un but précis, je suis convaincue qu'elle l'atteindra. Elle a le courage du blanc bec et elle tente d'avoir le cœur de Regina !<br>- Sale mégère, je vous interdis de parler de mon fils de cette manière! Vous n'avez pas de cœur vis-à-vis de Regina, s'écria Ruth, scandalisée.  
>- Oh vieille peau, j'aime ma fille cependant elle n'atteindra jamais le sommet, elle est trop faible. Seule Zelena gravira les échelons!<br>- C'est ce qu'on verra !  
>- Zelena trouvera un point de pression avec Robin, vu que c'est lui qui a en sa possession le cœur de Regina.<br>- Ça suffit ! » tonna soudain le barman.

Neal sursauta en entendant cet homme jusqu'alors silencieux à ses côtés. Cora ferma sa bouche avec un air pincé, mais ne rajouta rien, ayant peur des représailles de Kurt. Ruth incendia du regard la mère de Regina.

- Ouais… comme il dit! ajouta Graham maladroitement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
>- C'est moi ou Kurt fait fort impression dans le bar? murmura Neal à Lancelot.<br>- Il ne montre aucune émotion sauf de la colère. Alors que se passerait-il si celui-ci devenait un tantinet furax? Personne ne le sait et ne veut le savoir. C'est pourquoi jamais les gens du bar ne tenteraient de l'énerver plus. C'est son bar, c'est lui le chef avant tout. Graham est là juste pour veiller à ce qu'il ne soit jamais contrarié, souffla le chevalier.  
>- Je vois… Eh bien, ce jour aura été riche en émotion. J'espère que mon père et les autres arriveront à s'en sortir. Je le souhaite de toute mon âme.<br>- Moi aussi j'espère un bon dénouement. Certaines personnes le méritent vraiment, reconnut son acolyte.  
>- Mais en cette journée rien ne peut me mettre de mauvaise humeur, la reine s'est pris une sacrée raclée par sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé le faire moi-même! s'exclama ravi Peter Pan.<br>- Zelena n'a toujours pas le cœur de Regina, contra Neal agacé par la joie de Peter.  
>- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps », répliqua son grand-père.<p>

Neal et Lancelot regardèrent alors leurs frites et continuèrent de les manger, ignorant Peter royalement.

_À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Réaction du 3X17

**Chapitre un peu plus court ^^. Pour celui-ci, nous avons relevé l'essentiel et ce qui nous semblait le plus important :). N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews. Cela peut être très encourageant pour nous et nous motiver à continuer :).**

* * *

><p><strong>3*17 - La Leçon de Magie<strong>

Le temps au purgatoire était relativement similaire au monde des mortels. C'est pourquoi les gens du bar durent attendre le lendemain pour connaître la suite des aventures à Storybrooke. La télé ne filmait pas les nuits où ils ne se passaient rien. Donc en attendant que la télévision ne se rallume, les morts entre deux mondes vaquaient à d'autres activités présentes dans le bar. C'était comme une longue pause de publicité… puis, un nouveau jour apparut avec de nouvelles découvertes en perspective !

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Neal était absorbé par de nouveaux événements se déroulant actuellement à Storybrooke. Regina donnait des leçons de magie à Emma!

«-Ça, c'est un retournement auquel nous ne nous attendions pas, hein? l'apostropha Graham qui se rappelait encore l'affrontement mémorable des deux femmes.  
>-Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Sous ces airs revêches et rancuniers, Regina est une belle personne, et sur ce, Kurt disparut en cuisine comme il était venu laissant ses deux compères circonspects.<br>Le fils du Ténébreux reporta son attention sur l'écran. Dans l'antre de l'ex-Evil Queen, Emma venait de mentionner Hook... avec Henry.

_«-Hook se comporte bien avec Henry et Henry l'aime bien. »_

La remarque de son ex laissa un goût amer dans la bouche du père du fameux Henry.

_«-Hook est enclin à la violence, il est impulsif et il a un crochet à la place de la main. Quel gamin de 12 ans ne l'aimerait pas? »_

«-Bien vu, Gina, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Neal.

Il n'aimait pas comment l'amour (ou ex-amour, il ne savait plus trop comment définir Emma maintenant qu'il était mort) de sa vie, la mère de son fils défendait le pirate. Un relent de jalousie vint lui chatouiller le ventre de manière désagréable quand Gina fit allusion à l'attirance évidente entre le pirate et la princesse (un vrai titre de conte qui sonnait bien mieux que La Princesse et le Fils de Rumplestiltskin qui n'a rien de très spécial). Il serra son verre un peu plus fort et grinça des dents.

-Cool, mec, vint le réconforter le chasseur et ex-shérif en lui mettant une main amical sur l'épaule.  
>-Je sais, c'est ridicule. Je suis… mort et elle mérite d'être enfin heureuse. Mais elle aurait pu choisir... Archie!<p>

Il avait lancé le premier nom qui lui était venu.

-Ouais, ou Gepetto, se moqua Lancelot pas loin.  
>-Ou Ruby, ça ferait un sacré couple, proposa Liam qui tout à coup, avec son petit regard lubrique, ressembla bien à son jeune frère.<br>-Attendez! Et si elle et Rumple tombaient follement amoureux, s'exclama Peter à l'autre bout du bar, tout à coup inspiré par la tournure de la conversation.  
>-Ça va, ça va! J'ai compris! Pas besoin d'en rajouter, maugréa Neal.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Emma et Regina s'étaient retrouvés comme par magie, c'est le cas de le dire, sur un pont suspendu au-dessus d'un gouffre impressionnant. Avec un sourire entendu, l'ex-Reine Maléfique informa son élève qu'elle allait lui apprendre à "nager", à elle de l'arrêter.

_«-Arrêter quoi?  
>-Ça. »<em>

Et le pont s'écroula dans des craquements sinistres et Emma se trouva bientôt suspendu à bout de bras au-dessus du vide grâce aux deux cordes, seuls vestiges qu'il restait de l'édifice.

_«-Tu sais que tu peux le faire. C'est en toi, Emma », l'intima Regina._

-Emma! Concentre-toi, tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea Neal.

Mais la blonde lâcha les cordes et tomba dans le vide. Toute l'assistance du bar retint son souffle. Certains regardèrent même bientôt autour d'eux, prêts à voir la sauveuse apparaître.

-C'est… C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas être... » murmura Graham, hébété.

Et en effet, Emma réapparut bientôt, juchée sur les restes du pont empilés comme un jouet de construction. Le résultat n'était pas exactement celui que Regina attendait. Emma s'en étonna.

_«-Tu penses que je suis en colère parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté? Je suis en colère parce que, regarde tout le potentiel que tu as en toi, tenta de lui expliquer Regina. Et tu l'as gaspillé. »_

Neal trouva la maire injuste et trop dure. La peur de la magie et tout ce qu'elle pouvait impliquer, il le comprenait très bien. Toute magie a un prix, il ne l'avait que trop expérimenté lui-même. Il espérait qu'Emma n'y perdrait pas son âme.

**3*17 - Hook vs Ariel/Zelena**

Pendant ce temps, David tentait de se rapprocher de son petit-fils Henry jusqu'alors toujours amnésique en lui apprenant la conduite. Lui et Blanche avait réussi à mettre Ariel dans les pattes de Hook pour tenter de se rapprocher de leur petit-enfant et lui prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas ennuyeux qu'il le pensait. Ce passage donna des sueurs froides à Neal (dégommer de pauvres poubelles qui n'avaient rien demander ne lui sembla pas la meilleure façon de s'attirer l'affection de Henry) et le rendit très nostalgique aussi. Après tout, jamais il ne pourrait lui apprendre quoique ce soit désormais. Il savait que le père d'Emma voulait se montrer cool devant Henry et quelque part ce n'était pas plus mal d'avoir des échanges entre eux. Killian voyait trop souvent Henry à son goût, il était presque devenu officiellement le baby-sitter attitré.

Ensuite, Neal suivit avec intérêt l'histoire de Hook avec la petite sirène, Ariel. Apparemment, le pirate n'avait toujours pas eu une attitude très chevaleresque à FairyTale Land. Le fils du Dark One n'en était pas très fier mais ça lui procurait une petite joie sadique.

Après de multiples tergiversations à Storybrooke, le capitaine avait fini par tout avouer à la jolie sirène sur leur passé commun et sa "trahison".

_"-Tu es un lâche et un monstre", cria t-elle au pirate en le giflant._

Neal avait une impression bizarre. Il connaissait peu Ariel mais elle semblait... différente.  
>Hook se trouvait maintenant acculer par Ariel qui le sommait de lui donner les réponses qu'elle attendait.<p>

_"-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour faire les bons choix.  
>-N'importe quoi?<br>-N'importe quoi.  
>-Comment suis-je censée croire un homme qui ne croit plus en l'amour?<br>-J'y crois toujours."_

Une dureté dans le regard de la sirène gêna l'assistance. Neal, lui, était surtout intéressé par les réponses de Hook. Il savait à qui il pensait et cela lui faisait mal. Mais si l'amour du pirate pour Emma était aussi sincère et fort qu'il le disait et bien, peut-être que... Ouais, bon, il fallait pas trop lui en demander quand même! Ce beau-parleur lui avait pris sa mère et maintenant, Emma. Il n'allait pas lui donner sa bénédiction aussi facilement.

_"Je le jure sur Emma Swan."_

A ces mots du capitaine, le visage de la sirène changea de tout au tout. Son petit sourire satisfait, son regard sadique...

"-ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, murmura Graham, je sens le coup fourré...

_"-Merci Capitaine. C'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre."_

Et Ariel souffla alors sur sa main et les lèvres de Hook brillèrent d'un vert étincelant.

-Vert, souffla Milah qui d'instinct s'était approché de son fils.

Elle savait que les paroles du pirate, quoique très fortes, brisait son cœur autant que le sien. Car oui, près tout, elle et Hook s'étaient aimés passionnément et elle devait l'avouer, avait éprouvé un certain plaisir à le voir vouloir la venger et honorer sa mémoire ces centaines dernières années. Et oui, elle était jalouse d'Emma, elle devait l'avouer!

-Zelena! comprit alors toute l'assistance, médusée.

Et en effet, une fumée verte l'enveloppa et Ariel se transforma alors en... Zelena!

-Purée! je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là! Qu'elle petite garce... intelligente mais garce! s'exclama Lancelot.  
>-Mais pourquoi toute cette mise en scène? interrogea Eva alors que Cora gardait ses distances, un sourire satisfait très semblable à celui de Zelena sur les lèvres.<p>

Comme si elle lui répondait directement, Zelena expliqua ses plans à un Hook aussi perplexe que les piliers contraints du bar.

-C'était donc pour ça, fulmina Neal. Atteindre Emma.  
>-C'est qu'elle doit drôlement lui faire peur, répliqua très perspicace Kurt.<p>

Neal se contenta de reporter son attention sur l'écran. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais finalement, cette malédiction l'arrangeait bien. Hook y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'embrasser Emma maintenant.

-Comment tu peux penser à un truc pareil alors que les vies de tant de gens sont en jeu! La magie d'Emma semble leur seul espoir et toi, tu te réjouis juste parce qu'elle et Hook ne pourront plus se conter fleurette?! se morigéna t-il.  
>-Tu dis quoi? l'interrogea Graham qui l'attendait grommeler dans sa barbe.<br>-Rien...

Le shérif ne chercha pas plus loin, devinant tout ce qui devait passer par la tête de son nouvel ami.

_"-Si vous pouviez la tuer, vous l'auriez fait. Vous avez besoin que sa magie lui soit retirée. (...) Pour plusieurs raisons, vous ne pouvez pas la tuer."_

-Malin quand même le pirate, concéda en son for intérieur Neal.

Et il espéra même de tout son cœur qu'il avait raison et que rien n'arriverait à Emma... et à Henry que la sorcière menaça alors.

_"-Embrasse Emma et ôte-lui ses pouvoirs sinon tous ceux qu'elle aime mourront", asséna Zelena en disparaissant._

-Il faut toujours qu'elle ait le dernier mot!" soupira Graham.

Neal se contenta de plonger le nez dans son verre, une boule au ventre.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Réaction du 3X18

**3*18 - Scène entre Rumple, Robin des bois et les Merry Men**

«-Ça te dit une partie de billard ? demanda l'ex-shérif à Neal.

Ce dernier haussa des épaules, légèrement distrait par la télé.

-Tu as besoin de penser à autre chose, décréta le chasseur en poussant son ami vers la table de billard.

Graham lui tendit une queue et interpella deux autres hommes.

-Graham… En ce moment, rien ne va à Storybrooke. Je suis inquiet pour mon père. Sous l'emprise de quelqu'un, il peut être impitoyable. Il ne peut pas se contrôler, déclara le fils du ténébreux.  
>-Je sais, mais il faut rester optimiste. Combien de fois on a eu droit à ce type de scénario ? fit le chasseur, habitué au bout de ces trois dernières années.<br>-Mais il en va de la vie d'innocents ! On ne peut vraiment rien faire? répliqua Neal.  
>-Salut Graham! Qu'y a-t-il? interrompit un jeune typé au crâne rasé, accompagné d'un jeune homme brun barbu.<br>-Ah, salut Gus! Pete! Ça vous dit une partie ? Du 2 contre 2?  
>-Pourquoi pas! répondit Gus tout en récupérant une queue aussi.<p>

Son compagnon fit de même.

-On ne peut rien faire ici, Neal. Nous sommes obligés de subir, on n'a pas le choix. C'est le seul contact qui nous reste du monde extérieur et malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas intervenir. Nous sommes morts, pas de retour possible, mon pote, même avec tous les meilleurs sentiments du monde! Ils trouveront un moyen. Allez, joue avec nous! lança Graham.

Pete posa le triangle sur la grande table rectangulaire et installa les boules dedans. Le père de Henry soupira et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il fit connaissance avec ces deux autres résidents du bar. Pete, de son vrai nom Peter, était l'ancien petit ami de Ruby. L'ancien chasseur l'avait ainsi surnommé ainsi pour le distinguer du maléfique Pan. Puis il y avait Gus qui était la petite souris dans Cendrillon. Neal n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Certaines choses le faisaient encore halluciner. Encore heureux que Pongo ne parlât pas !  
>Il chassa ce détail de son esprit et se concentra sur le jeu. Ils jouèrent quelques minutes sérieusement quand soudain Neal entendit quelque chose qui l'alerta:<p>

_«-Ne bouge pas. Tu sais, cette flèche ne rate jamais sa cible, prévint une voix familière.  
>-Si je pouvais m'arrêter, je le ferais, avoua un homme trop familier à Neal.»<em>

Celui-ci cessa de jouer et regarda la scène en question. Son père était apparu dans le campement de Robin. Il devait rechercher le cœur de Regina à coup sûr ! …C'était bien le cas. Bien évidemment Robin refusa. A ce moment-là apparut son petit garçon sur le côté et l'intérêt de son père pour Roland ne put que l'inquiéter.

«-Non… Papa… murmura Neal, scandalisé par ce qui allait arriver.

_«-Papa, à l'aide ! répondit la petite voix fluette du garçonnet.  
>-Je ne voulais pas le faire non plus… Mais… déclara l'archer avant de lancer la flèche.<em>

Celle-ci fut stoppée dans son élan.

-Elle ne manque jamais sa cible… Et je viens juste de changer de cible, rétorqua Rumple.  
>La flèche se tourna vers le petit Roland.»<p>

-Non! cria la voix de Marianne dans le bar en voyant la situation.

Elle sanglotait dans les bras de Liam Jones. Elle ressentait la même chose que Neal. L'impuissance.

-Robin n'a pas d'autre choix que donner le cœur, affirma Gus, brusquement attentif à la télé.  
>-Mais Regina lui a confié son cœur ! Elle lui fait confiance. S'il le donne, tout le monde va être en danger, ajouta Pete.<br>-Pour la survie de Roland, il n'aura pas d'autres choix, approuva, résigné, Graham sombrement.

Le ténébreux figea tous les Merry Men et continua d'avertir Robin. Puis finalement celui-ci capitula. Le père de Neal récupéra le cœur et disparut. Marianne pouvait de nouveau respirer.

-C'était juste…, soupira le chasseur avant de regarder le fils de Rumple.  
>-Oui… Le pire est sûrement à venir aussi, se contenta de répondre ce dernier.<br>-On continue la partie ? interrogea Gus du regard, sentant de la tension dans l'air.  
>-Oui. C'est tout ce que je peux faire en dehors de boire, manger et pisser, décida Neal.<br>-D'accord.  
>-Regina ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, Neal. Il y a toujours un moyen, rassura Graham près de Neal tout en contemplant la suite sur l'écran plat.<br>-Espérons que tu es raison et que le taux de mortalité n'augmente pas. Sinon il n'y aura plus assez de places dans ce bar, répondit celui-ci.

Le chasseur grimaça légèrement face au ton mordant de Neal. Pete et Gus le scrutèrent avec ébahissement.

-Bon. On reprend ? Je compte bien vous mettre la pâté, répliqua le fils de Rumplestiltskin avec un sourire sardonique.  
>-Pas sans me battre ! Tu vas voir ! s'exclama Pete, amusé tout en reprenant le jeu.<br>-Ok. Moi je te dis que tu ne devrais pas parier là-dessus! rétorqua Gus.

Les traits du chasseur se détendirent alors. Ils terminèrent la partie et au final, ce fut Graham qui gagna. Les autres vinrent à se charrier ainsi que le gagnant.  
>La franche camaraderie était revenue malgré les dangers qui rôdaient encore autour des habitants chers de Storybrooke.<p>

**3*18 - Séance de spiritisme**

_Bien plus tard…_

«- Ça suffit maintenant, Cora! Je vous ai déjà prévenu. Encore une remarque et je vous éjecte une bonne fois pour toute du _Purgatory Bar_.

Le ton de Graham était ferme et résolu. L'es-shérif de Storybrooke et chasseur de la Forêt Enchanté n'avait rien perdu de son autorité. Au contraire, libéré de l'influence de Regina, il avait gagné en assurance et tout le monde le respectait ici. Même les fortes têtes comme Peter Pan, toujours à bouder dans son coin, James le crâneur qui aimait le défier et Cora, la terrible qui avait bien des ennemis dans le bar et n'était pas la dernière à chercher querelle. Moqueuse et cynique, ses répliques cinglantes fusaient dès qu'on lui ouvrait une brèche.  
>Neal avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir longtemps fréquenté de son vivant la fameuse mère de Regina mais son expérience au magasin de son père et ce qu'il voyait et entendait ici lui suffisait à se faire une image du personnage haut en couleurs.<p>

- Tu n'es qu'un petit vassal insignifiant, je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Graham souffla. Cette joute verbale entre eux lui était familière et se terminait toujours de la même façon. Cora faisait sa fière et le provoquait en le défiant d'oser l'envoyer aux Enfers puis finissait par se calmer avec un bon verre de vin rouge qu'elle sirotait bien droite à sa table, comme une reine. C'était à la fois lassant et amusant.

- Cora, je suis sérieux cette fois-ci. Regardez! Vous avez fait pleurer ce pauvre Furtif.  
>-Quoi? Je n'ai dit que la vérité! Le nom du conte c'est bien "Blanche-Neige et les SEPT Nains", pas les huit. Personne ne le connaît, il est rayé de la carte, oublié, renié, balayé...<br>-Vous êtes très méchante! pleurnicha le nain dans son coin, consolé par la belle Eva qui jetait des regards désapprobateurs à son ennemie jurée.  
>-Oh, ça je le sais! Je suis si méchante, tout ce qui vous est arrivé est de ma faute! Vous êtes tous si pitoy...<p>

La voix de Cora se tut d'un coup. Il fallut quelques instants pour qu'ils remarquent qu'elle avait disparu. La chaise qu'elle occupait une seconde avant, était vide.

- Ça y est? Elle est en Enfer? demanda, pleine d'espoir, Eva.  
>-Non, regardez! lança Lancelot en montrant l'écran.<p>

En effet, pris dans leur querelle avec l'ex-reine de cœur, personne ne suivait vraiment les événements qui se déroulaient à Storybrooke. Tous tournèrent la tête pour regarder les images et sidérés, découvrirent le fantôme de Cora jeune s'en prendre à sa fille et à Blanche.

-Laisse ma fille tranquille à la fin! gronda Eva.  
>-Mais... comment est-ce possible? demanda Neal.<br>-J'ai suivi un peu, commença Lancelot. Apparemment, Blanche, Emma, Regina et David ont organisé une séance de spiritisme pour appeler le fantôme de Cora et lui poser quelques questions à propos de Zelena. Et ça a marché!  
>-Mais c'est une Cora si jeune.<br>-Car c'est elle qui est concernée par les interrogations de Regina. La jeune Cora.  
>-La magie noire est à utiliser avec précaution et ne donne pas toujours les résultats attendus, ajouta Peter qui rompit son silence en sortant de l'ombre.<p>

Le nain profita du trouble ambiant dans le bar et de la diversion de la télé pour verser une tonne de sauces sur la chaise de cette maudite sorcière. Les acolytes ne le remarquèrent même pas et il alla déposer rapidement les objets de son délit. Quelques secondes après, il était de nouveau à côté d'Eva, l'air de rien.

-Oui, souvenez-vous. Il était arrivé la même chose quand Regina m'avait fait revenir sous la forme d'un zombie, s'incrusta dans la conversation Daniel.

Puis tous se turent et suivirent fiévreux les événements. Ils virent Regina s'opposer au fantôme de sa mère pour défendre Blanche enceinte jusqu'au cou (-Elle va exploser! se moqua Peter. Toutes les femmes du bar qui avaient déjà été enceintes, et elles étaient nombreuses, lui décochèrent des regards hostiles voire menaçants et il ravala ses sarcasmes) et le faire disparaître. Instantanément Cora retrouva sa place au _Purgatory Bar_.

- …ables!.. Mais... que s'est-il passé?

Cora porta sa main à son front, la tête lui tournait.

-Vous n'avez aucun souvenir? la questionna Neal.  
>-Non. De vagues sensations.<br>-C'était pareil pour moi, répéta Daniel, qui, décidément, n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation, pensa Neal.  
>-C'était dément, ça! s'exclama avec un grand sourire Peter.<br>-Toi, retourne dans ton coin, lui souffla son petit-fils.

Soudain, Cora sentit une substance désagréable la gêner et lui coller aux fesses. C'était étrange… Elle se figea d'horreur, tout en se relevant lentement et dignement. Son regard s'abaissa alors vers la chaise qu'elle avait quittée et vit une immense flaque de différentes sauces dégoulinantes sur le siège et sur son postérieur. Elle cria de rage.

-Qui a osé!? s'écria-t-elle, outrée.

En voyant ce spectacle déplorable, tout le monde se mit à rire. Le chasseur rit de bon cœur puis regarda Furtif qui souriait innocemment. Il faut dire que Cora l'avait mérité. L'ex-shérif ne dirait rien pour ce délit mineur. Voyant que personne ne répondait, la mère de Regina releva le menton et les snoba tous en se dirigeant vers les toilettes pour se nettoyer.

Décidément, la mort non plus n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille et la non-vie au _Purgatory Bar_ réservait son lot de surprises et de rebondissements.

**3*18 - Discussion SnowQueen et baiser OutlawQueen**

La discussion entre Regina et Blanche avait ému beaucoup de monde dans le _Purgatory Bar_. En fait, tout le monde excepté Cora et Peter. Eva avait regardé sa fille et celle qui avait tenté tant de fois de détruire son bonheur et sa vie partageait un vrai moment de complicité. La mère de Blanche essuya furtivement les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle était si fière de sa petite fille. Et triste aussi qu'elle est appris de cette façon qu'elle, sa mère adorée et vénérée, n'était pas aussi pure et bonne qu'elle l'avait crû. Mais Blanche était une femme désormais et qui savait que tout n'est pas blanc ou noir et que chacun a sa part d'ombre.

_"-Je pense que nous avons gaspillé nos derniers jours hantées par le passé (...) Regina, j'ai vu ce que la vie t'a fais subir et tu continues de te battre contre les ténèbres tous les jours. Tôt ou tard ton cœur trouvera son chemin vers le bonheur (...) Je te connais et tu ressens les choses profondément. Avec ou sans lui, tu ressens les choses avec toute ton âme. Ne laisse rien te retenir."  
>Regina regardait son ex-ennemie les yeux plein de larmes, émue par la bonté de cette femme à qui elle avait fait tant de mal.<em>

"-Vous devez être si fière de la femme qu'elle est devenue.

Eva se retourna et découvrit Ruth, la mère de David à ses côtés, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-Je ne l'ai que peu connu, continua la belle-mère de Blanche, mais j'ai bien vu à quel point c'était une jeune femme forte, courageuse mais aussi bonne, douce... et avec un sacré caractère, finit-elle en riant.

Eva rit avec elle. Elle prit les mains de Ruth et les serra fort dans les siennes. Elles n'avaient pris le temps de se connaître depuis 28 ans plus tôt où elles s'étaient réveillées, comme après un long sommeil, dans cet endroit étrange avec tous ces équipements dits modernes. Elles, Daniel, Henry Senior, Leopold et tous les morts de la Forêt Enchanté et d'autres mondes s'étaient sentis bien perdus. Puis ce Graham était arrivé. Il leur avait tout expliqué sur la malédiction, la sauveuse... A ce moment-là la télévision était apparue sur le mur. Ils avaient pu suivre les événements se déroulant à Storybrooke. Et tous les morts atterrissaient ici.  
>Eva et Ruth auraient pu gagner le paradis depuis longtemps mais préféraient rester ici pour suivre la vie de leurs enfants mais aussi de leur petite fille et arrière petit fils.<br>Mais alors que les deux femmes se réjouissaient, à l'autre bout du bar, une autre était pâle. Sur l'écran, dans le noir de la nuit seulement éclairé d'un feu de camp, Regina rejoignait Robin qui s'excusait encore pour la perte de son cœur et lui jurait de le retrouver. Sans un mot l'ex Evil Queen, ébranlée par les mots réconfortants de Blanche, s'approcha et l'embrassa, presque avec désespoir.

-Toujours aussi fougueuse, notre ex-Reine, s'amusa Graham.  
>-Des regrets? le taquina Lancelot.<br>-Ok, elle me contrôlait avec mon cœur et je ne ressentais rien mais question physique et purement physique... c'était pas mal", lui confia avec un sourire entendu l'ex-chasseur.

Le chevalier éclata de rire sans prêter attention aux larmes retenus avec grands efforts de la jeune femme.

Mais ce fut lorsque Robin, revenu de sa surprise, attrapa la nuque de Regina et l'embrassa à son tour avec passion que le cœur de Marianne se brisa.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Réaction du 3X19

**3*19 – Scène au cimetière **

_Le jour suivant…_

Les gens du _Purgatory Bar_ découvrirent une nouvelle facette de Regina… plus charmante et plus adorable au côté de Robin, au grand dam de Marianne. Après l'interruption d'Henry, elle finit par se détacher à contrecœur de cet homme que Neal connaissait bien. Une réunion se fit ensuite sur la question de retrouver tous leurs souvenirs. Tout le monde était là sauf Hook… En effet, où était-il ? La réponse fut immédiatement donnée… Quand il vit le pirate dans le coffre de la voiture de son père attaché de la tête au pied, il écarquilla les yeux. Un homme au fond du bar ne se gêna pas pour rire à gorge déployée en le voyant ainsi. Ce dernier s'appelait apparemment Barbe-noire. Ce devait être un vieil ennemi… Liam se moqua gentiment de son frère. Quand ce n'était pas le sol, c'était des habitacles fermés. Il ne voyait pas de quoi l'ex-marine parlait. Comme la discussion actuelle avec Zelena était loin de le réjouir,il se concentra sur la télé. Hook avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se tenir éloigner d'Emma, en vain. Mais là elle était en train de menacer la vie de son fils. Neal eut un mauvais pressentiment… qui fut confirmé plus tard.

Et en effet, le sauvetage d'Henry par Hook fut une catastrophe. Neal en eut des sueurs froides, quand le danger vint apparaître à eux. Mais quelle idée de l'éloigner de Storybrooke et de sa mère ? Envoyer un gamin tout seul à New York c'est loin d'être censé, c'est même irresponsable. Par chance, les renforts sont arrivés avec une incroyable surprise à la fin. Henry a retrouvé la mémoire grâce au livre et Regina était la clé pour briser la malédiction de l'année perdue. C'est avec émotion que le fils du ténébreux scruta Henry sur l'écran de télévision. Il se souvenait de tout et même de lui. Tous les autres récupérèrent également leurs souvenirs perdus. Bien évidemment, Hook fut pris en grippe par Emma, mais avec cette histoire de baiser ensorcelé et la menace qui planait sur Henry, Neal compatissait un peu avec le pirate. C'était loin d'être terminé d'ailleurs. L'information qu'il leur donna sur la potion et le message était en réalité fausse d'après les parents d'Emma. Ils avaient raison. Neal le savait parce qu'en fait c'était lui qu'il l'avait envoyé à Hook. Ce dernier connaissait son ancien appartement à Manhattan. Le père d'Henry savait que Killian Jones saurait suffisamment intriguer Emma, prendre la potion et le suivre à Storybrooke pour sauver les autres.

Il se mit à soupirer tristement avant de porter sa bière à ses lèvres puis il la posa et chercha du regard ses acolytes. Graham jouait aux jeux de fléchettes avec Lancelot, le chasseur semblait mener.

«-Tu es très silencieux, fit une voix familière à quelques mètres à sa droite.

Neal grimaça en devinant de qui il s'agissait. Le barman dénommé Kurt arqua un sourcil en voyant la jeune femme noire près du jeune homme, tout en essuyant des verres.

-Fous-moi la paix, Tamara. Je ne tiens pas à te parler, ni maintenant ni jamais. Je te tolère c'est tout, annonça-t-il d'un air rembruni.  
>-Mais je tiens…<br>-Du balai ! lança-t-il sans quitter du regard la télévision.  
>-Laisse tomber ma chère, il ne veut pas de tes excuses ! Au revoir, enchérit Liam Jones, accoudé à présent au bar à la gauche de Neal.<p>

Tamara se figea interloquée puis croisa ses bras et quitta le comptoir.

-Bon débarras! déclara le frère de Hook.

Neal lui adressa un simple sourire.

-Tu es Liam, c'est ça? Le frère de Killian, demanda ce dernier comme une affirmation.  
>- En effet.<br>-Enchanté de te rencontrer.  
>-Vraiment? s'étonna Liam.<br>-J'ai eu ou j'ai peut-être encore de la rancune pour le capitaine Hook, mais ça s'arrête là. Vous êtes différent de lui. Après Killian a un bon fond, je le sais, mais on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de discuter sérieusement de certaines choses, de mettre carte sur table. Je pense qu'il avait essayé de me dire quelque chose quand il m'a pris dans ses bras le jour où j'ai définitivement quitté le monde des vivants, mais honnêtement c'était bizarre et assez confus. Il n'a jamais été aussi démonstratif… sauf avec les femmes. Donc, imaginez mon trouble, confia Neal.

Liam éclata de rire.

-Je me souviens de cette scène. C'était touchant mais en même temps si étrange vu vos derniers échanges, admit le frère de l'ex-marine.  
>-Mmh…<p>

_- « C'était vraiment un héros. Il l'était, Henry. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour toi… Pour nous tous, informa une voix si chère au cœur de Neal Cassidy.  
>-Ouais… » murmura Henry.<em>

Neal observa la scène et vit son fils poser une rose sur la stèle. Liam suivit son regard et prit une mine grave. L'échange entre son fils et Emma chamboula l'ancien voleur. Il se souvint de sa discussion dans les bois avec Emma à ce sujet. Sur leur vie géniale à New York. Comme il aurait aimé partager ces moments-là avec eux… ceci restera toujours son plus grand regret.

À l'écran, il devina que la jeune femme cachait vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à tout ça. La malédiction. Storybrooke. Sa famille. Les méchants. Le danger. Son pouvoir. Elle faisait tout à contrecœur, presque par dépit. Henry ne le remarqua pas. Neal espérait qu'Emma finirait par s'ouvrir à ce monde, pourrait l'accepter et se laisserait s'attacher à ses parents.

_- « C'est comme ça que tu sais que tu es vraiment à la maison. Parce que quand tu t'en vas… Il y a ce sentiment que tu ne peux pas définir. Tu viens juste de le manquer.» lança ce dernier avec un sourire, il y a très longtemps à Emma._

Il sourit pensivement à ce souvenir. C'est alors que les choses vinrent se gâter pour Blanche.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 5 : Réaction du 3X20

**3*20 - Sauvetage de Hook et Accouchement de Blanche**

Le silence était total dans le bar. Tous rivés à l'écran, aucun ne pipait mot. Même Cora et Peter. Blanche avait eu ses premières contractions et avec les menaces de Zelena qui planaient au-dessus de leur futur bébé, celle-ci et David se rendaient à l'hôpital où un dispositif de sécurité impressionnant avait été mis en place.

Les évènements ne s'arrêtèrent par là… Un rituel devait être mis en place et les tensions étaient palpables à l'hôpital. A un moment, Neal décida de commander un hamburger tout en l'accompagnant d'une bonne bière fraîche. Il était en train de la siroter tranquillement quand une scène à l'écran attira rapidement son attention. Emma et Hook. Il soupira. Celui-ci allait devoir s'accrocher… Néanmoins, plus la scène avançait plus Neal devenait perplexe. La jeune femme était décidément têtue et il souffla malgré lui.

"-Voilà le hamburger ! déclara le barman avant de le poser devant Neal.  
>-Merci, monsieur, répondit ce dernier, prudemment.<p>

Kurt acquiesça de la tête et retourna servir d'autres gens du bar.

_"-Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce que c'est? Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur de rester? Je pense que c'est parce que tu vois un futur ici. Un futur heureux, intervint le pirate sérieusement.  
>-Laisse-moi deviner… Avec toi?" lança Emma, peu sûre d'elle.<em>

-Rhhooo Emma… marmonna Neal avant de passer une main sur son visage.

C'est alors qu'il entendit l'arrivée magistrale de Zelena. La rouquine fit tout un speech sur les pensées profondes d'Emma et lança un ordre quasi muet à Rumple par la suite. Le ténébreux prit donc l'initiative et envoya la tête de Hook dans un genre de puits rempli d'eau. Son père tentait de le noyer. Neal eut quand même un air horrifié.

-Non… elle n'aura pas d'autres choix… si elle ne le sauve pas, réalisa-t-il gravement.

Il vit Emma sortir Hook de l'eau, ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Elle semblait désespérée… Au final, elle décida de l'embrasser ou du moins de lui faire le bouche-à-bouche (mais à ce moment-là, pour Neal et la malédiction de Zelena, c'était du pareil au même) pour le faire revenir. Cela finit par marcher, mais en contrepartie, elle perdit ses pouvoirs.

_- "Hook, reviens-moi." souffla Emma._

Neal prit sa bière et la vida d'un trait pour se donner du courage. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand Killian reprit ses esprits et analysa la situation, il en était très contrarié.

-Elle sauve mon petit frère, mais en même temps, elle compromet tout. Plus de pouvoirs… les gens sont en danger maintenant. C'est d'un compliqué…, murmura Liam dans un coin.  
>-À qui le dis-tu ! pensa Neal en fronçant les sourcils.<p>

Sur ces pensées, il continua d'observer l'écran de télévision. Robin, ses Merry Men et la puissante Regina se préparaient à servir d'obstacle à la sorcière de l'Ouest.  
>Chacun retint son souffle quand Zelena fit son entrée dans l'hôpital, balayant Robin et ses hommes d'une seule main, Rumple sur ses talons.<p>

-Elle a une certaine classe, ma fille, quand même, se rengorgea Cora.  
>-Ça, dans le style psychopathe and co, elle a de qui tenir, grinça entre ses dents Lancelot qui n'oubliait pas que sa présence ici était l'œuvre de la sorcière.<br>Cora ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard.  
>-Oh! Papa... souffla Neal en voyant Rumple s'en prendre à Belle.<br>-Il ne peut pas s'opposer à Zelena, elle a la dague, tenta de la consoler Graham.  
>-Je sais mais...<br>-Quoi? Crache le morceau?  
>-Si je n'avais pas été aussi têtu et ne l'avait pas ressuscité...<br>-Rien de tout ça n'arriverait?  
>-Oui. Et... j'ai honte, mais aussi que… j'aurai encore la possibilité d'être auprès d'Emma et Henry.<br>-Tu es humain. Tu as le droit d'être égoïste et de penser à toi de temps en temps, surenchérit Lancelot.  
>-Heu... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là, Blanche? murmura Furtif devenant soudain blême.<br>-Elle met un bébé au monde, lui expliqua avec condescendance Milah.  
>-C'est... C'est... répugnant... dit Graham un peu dégoûté.<br>-Oh purée! Ça a l'air de faire mal! s'inquiéta Neal.  
>-Non mais les hommes! Vous pensiez encore que les bébés étaient amenés par les cigognes? Ou naissaient dans les choux et les roses? s'indigna Marianne. C'est un très beau moment, l'arrivée d'un nouveau petit être sur la Terre.<p>

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila. Le souvenir de la naissance de Roland la submergeait et une vague de tristesse l'emporta un instant. Neal compatit.

-Beau? Mais regarde, on dirait... Un vieux tout ratatiné... et sale! surenchérit Lancelot avec une mine de dégoût.  
>-Je crois que je vais vomir... dit d'une toute petite voix le huitième nain qui était à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.<br>-Oh! Les hommes! De vrais chochottes! soupira Cora.  
>-Alors là, je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait, mais je suis d'accord avec vous, acquiesça Eva.<br>-Vraiment? s'étonna avec sincérité l'ex-Reine des Cœurs.  
>-Non mais regardez-les! L'un va s'évanouir, les autres ont peur d'un peu de sang.<p>

Milah et Marianne levèrent les yeux avec un sourire moqueur pour appuyer les propos de la mère de Blanche qui ne put retenir un petite larme devant son nouveau petit-fils.

-Et bien moi je suis bien content que ce soit les femmes qui fassent ça, chuchota Neal à ses acolytes, assez bas pour que les femmes du bar ne l'entendent pas. Tous approuvèrent. Sauf Furtif qui s'était écroulé sur le sol.

Puis sur l'écran, ils virent avec effroi Zelena débarquer dans la chambre envoyant valser ce pauvre docteur Whale.

-Regardez comment il s'effondre comme un vieux pantin sur le canapé. Ah! Ça c'est de l'homme fort et courageux qui protège les faibles femmes, se moqua Cora.

Eva, Milah, Marianne et même Tamara, en train de jouer au billard avec James dans l'arrière salle, applaudirent.

-Oh ça va, le _MLF*_, bougonna James.  
>-Sale macho, s'indigna sa nouvelle partenaire en jeux coquins.<br>-Et tu adores ça, roucoula t-il avec un regard lubrique.  
>-Beurk, ça me dégoûte encore plus que l'accouchement de Blanche, dit avec mépris Neal. Oh non! "<p>

Zelena venait de voler le bébé royal et de disparaître avec lui. Les larmes de la nouvelle mère brisèrent le cœur de la majorité des habitués du _Purgatory Bar_.

_*Mouvement de Libération de la Femme_

**3*20 - Rituel**

Cette situation inquiéta fortement quelques membres du bar. Neal ne pensait même plus à son repas. Le bébé avait disparu. Il allait servir au rituel comme le cœur de Regina, le courage de David et le cerveau de son père. Graham et Lancelot étaient au comptoir et examinaient également la situation avec intérêt. Avec effroi, ils assistèrent au commencement du rituel de Zelena. Cora était muette, pas qu'elle était déçue, mais plutôt admirative du travail de sa première fille. Puis les secours arrivèrent : Emma, Hook, David, Robin et Regina. Tout le monde était tendu. Comment tout ça allait bien finir?

"-Bon sang le petit…, souffla Furtif revenu à lui et inquiet en voyant le bébé se faire aspirer sa magie.  
>-Emma ne sert à rien avec son pistolet", ironisa Tamara.<p>

Neal ferma les yeux brièvement pour se faire violence avant de les rouvrir. Il remarqua alors que la force de Zelena et du ténébreux était à leur avantage. Les autres ne pouvaient rien faire. Puis la rouquine finit par s'en prendre à Regina. Graham grimaça.

_"-Seule la magie blanche peut me nuire. Et il n'y a pas plus noire que toi! C'était ton destin d'être comme ça. Et sera aussi ta perte! cracha la sorcière de l'ouest d'un air mauvais.  
>-Ne me dis pas ce que je peux être!" répliqua Regina, furieuse.<em>

Zelena se mit à rire pendant que Robin et David se relevèrent.

_"-J'ai essayé d'être bonne, mais ce n'était pas mon destin. C'est ce que je suis et ce que tu es!", reprit la rousse habillée de vert._

Celle-ci resserra l'étau magique au coup de Regina. Au même moment, Robin récupéra son cœur.

"-Super! s'exclama le chasseur.  
>-Peut-être que rien n'est perdu…" murmura Daniel en fixant son unique amour.<p>

_"-Tu te trompes, sœurette!" s'écria la brune avec un air déterminé._

Soudain, une aura blanche sortit de ses deux mains. Graham, Lancelot, Neal et bien d'autres furent surpris par cet évènement. Cela signifiait quelque chose qui était jusqu'alors impensable… Et d'un coup magistral, Regina reprit le dessus. La rouquine se retrouva par terre, interloquée.

"-Non ce n'est pas possible ! Décidément elle fait n'importe quoi, s'énerva Cora en scrutant sa deuxième fille.  
>-Oh non, ma chère Cora ! Elle tient juste plus de moi! rétorqua sans appel Henry, satisfait de sa fille adorée.<p>

Ce dernier était au côté d'Eva, Daniel, Marianne et Johanna. Cora piqua une colère.

- Oh c'est bon maintenant! Tu me casses les oreilles avec ta voix! s'énerva Peter le maléfique, en la regardant méchamment.  
>-Tais-toi, morveux!<br>-Pardon? lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il commença à lui tirer le chignon quand Graham intervint et les sépara. Il tira sur l'oreille du gamin et appuya un doigt sur la joue de Cora.

-Si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous mets en isolement ou pire! menaça l'ex-shérif en colère aux deux énergumènes.

Neal se mit à ricaner vis-à-vis de son grand-père. Il l'avait tellement mauvaise et pourtant celui-ci hocha la tête avec réticence. Cora grommela puis croisa ses bras contre elle. Graham soupira et s'éloigna d'eux… dans même pas 10 minutes ils seront de nouveau copain comme cochon. Que du cinéma tout ça!

Neal et Graham contemplèrent la télé puis virent Regina enlever la force du pouvoir de sa sœur aînée. Les singes furent enfin délivrés de l'enchantement et le bébé fut sauvé. Seulement rien ne se passa comme prévu ensuite… Rumple était furieux envers Zelena.

-Oh, papa… pas comme ça", murmura son fils.

Regina se pencha pour récupérer la dague et empêcher le ténébreux d'assouvir sa vengeance.

_"-Non ! Assez ! Tout ceci s'arrête maintenant. déclara la brune d'un air entendu à sa sœur et à son ancien mentor.  
>-Après tout ce que cette sorcière a fait… tu vas la protéger?<br>-La bonne magie l'a arrêtée. Et la bonne magie n'est pas une vraie vengeance, avertit Regina.  
>-Elle a tué mon fils! s'écria-t-il, énervé.<br>-Combien de vies avons-nous prises pour essayer d'avoir ce qu'on voulait?  
>-Tu n'es pas sérieuse?<br>-Si, je le suis. Les héros ne tuent pas.  
>-Alors maintenant tu es un héros? fit Zelena avec dédain.<br>Aujourd'hui oui. " assura sa petite sœur._

"-Je suis admiratif, répondit le chasseur.  
>-Je suis fière de ma petite fille! s'exclama Henry avec un rire joyeux.<br>-Merci… Si toi tu le peux alors c'est possible pour lui", murmura Neal en regardant Regina avec reconnaissance.

Cora bouda et Peter Pan fixa son verre d'un air absent. Par la suite, ils constatèrent que Regina voulait vraiment donner une chance à sa sœur de se racheter. C'était tellement incroyable d'entendre certains mots sortirent de sa bouche.

_"-Le mal ne naît pas. Il est créé " avoua Regina avec sincérité._

"-J'aurais voulu connaître et apprécier cette Regina. Je n'ai eu que de mauvais souvenirs ou des moments que je n'ai pas pu contrôler avec elle, vu qu'elle avait mon cœur, annonça Graham avec un sourire triste.  
>-Attends ! Tu serais prêt à pardonner Regina de t'avoir tué? questionna Lancelot quelque peu surpris.<br>-Oui… je ressens plus de la pitié. C'est de la compassion que j'éprouve, incroyable non? En même temps c'est la seule femme avec qui j'ai… confia-t-il avant de se taire brusquement.

Graham se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec une légère grimace.

-Bon vous avez compris! " lâcha ce dernier pendant que ces deux compagnons se mirent à rire.

Bien évidemment la méchante Reine était toujours là quelque part en Regina d'où ces petites menaces sous-jacentes, mais Daniel savait que la douceur et l'indulgence, dont sa bien-aimée, avait fait preuve et qui avaient toujours étaient en elle la récompenseraient tôt ou tard. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

La scène suivante ouvrit sur les retrouvailles entre Rumple et Belle.

**3*20 - La demande en mariage de Rumplestiltskin. **

Tout le _Purgatory Bar_ était en effervescence. En effet, beaucoup ne se remettait pas du fait que Regina avait réussi à utiliser de la magie blanche, et par la même occasion, réussi à neutraliser Zelena. Neal était heureux pour son père... Maintenant il était libre de retourner avec Belle. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, le fils du Dark One regardait leurs retrouvailles émouvantes, tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer les remarques de Cora à propos du couple qu'elle pouvait lancer de temps en temps.  
>Cependant, la salle retint son souffle lorsque Belle sortit la dague de son sac.<p>

_-Comment as-tu récupéré ça? fit Rumple, l'air inquiet.  
>-Regina me l'a donné, pour s'amender », expliqua Belle avec douceur.<em>

Neal sourit lorsqu'il vit Belle lui tendre la dague, afin qu'il soit un homme libre.

"-Raah, rageait Cora. Dire que Regina pouvait garder sa dague pour faire ce qu'elle voulait!  
>-Cela prouve qu'elle a changé", répliqua Lancelot, et qu'elle ne finira pas comme vous.<p>

Cora lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait qu'il avait de la chance d'être déjà mort, sinon elle l'aurait tué une seconde fois. Neal n'accorda aucune attention à l'échange. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran.

_"-Tu dois me promettre que tu ne poursuivras pas Zelena... Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça... "  
><em>

"-Bien sûr, persifla Peter Pan avec ironie. On y croit tous.

Graham, intrigué, se retourna vers l'ancien maître de Neverland:

-Que veux-tu dire?  
>-Enfin, réveillez-vous! s'agaça Pan. Il s'agit de Rumplestiltskin, pas de Charming ou Hook! Pensez-vous vraiment que Rumple ne va pas venger son fils?<p>

Graham ne répondit rien, tout comme Neal qui préférait ne pas aborder ce sujet. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais songé à ce que son père ferait lorsqu'il serait libre. Il soupira... et reporta son attention sur la télévision, où Rumple rendait la dague à Belle.

-Voilà! répliqua Graham d'un ton triomphant à Peter Pan, s'il lui rend la dague, il sera incapable de faire du mal à Zelena.  
>-Pfff, c'est nul! grogna Pan. Tous les méchants se sont ramollis...<br>-Ou alors ils sont morts", fit remarquer Neal innocemment à l'adresse de Peter et Cora.

Si la deuxième n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit le fils du Dark One, le premier lui avait très bien compris et s'apprêta à répliquer mais Graham lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui obligea l'adolescent à se taire, et comme tout le monde, suivre ce qui se passait.

_"-Prends la, déclara Rumple à Belle, à Storybrooke. Je suis, maintenant et pour toujours, tien.  
>-Attends... ce que tu es en train de dire..., devina Belle.<br>-Veux-tu m'épouser? demanda Rumple.  
>Belle avait répondu dans un souffle :<br>-Oui! "  
><em>

Puis, après avoir posé la dague, elle avait aussitôt embrassé son bien-aimé.  
>Tous les clients du <em>Purgatory Bar<em> commencèrent à sauter de joie devant un tel événement, excepté Cora, Peter et Neal.

"-Attends, réfléchit ce dernier. Il y a un truc qui cloche..."

Il tenta de se rappeler le mieux qu'il put la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Oui... c'était ça! Rumple n'avait pas répondu à la promesse de Belle! La demande en mariage n'était-elle donc qu'un prétexte pour éviter de répondre?

"-Non, songea Neal en secouant la tête. Mon père aime Belle plus que tout... Et puis elle a la dague... Il ne peut rien faire."

Alors comment expliquer alors qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment vis à vis de tout ça ?

**3*20 - La mort de Zelena.**

Quelques instants après, le jeune homme avait vu se confirmer ses doutes.  
>Neal était, comme toujours, assis au comptoir, avec Graham et Lancelot. Ils étaient en train de discuter, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait à la télévision.<p>

"-C'est dingue, soufflait Graham, encore abasourdi, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Regina ait pu faire de la magie blanche...  
>-C'est vrai que quand on l'a connu en tant que Méchante Reine, on a du mal à se dire qu'une rédemption était possible pour elle, confirma Lancelot. Heureusement que Henry a pu la faire évoluer.<br>-Ce gamin est formidable, sourit Neal avec émotion.  
>-Rumple est allé voir Zelena!" s'exclama soudain Furtif, pointant son doigt vers la télévision.<p>

Tous les regards se tournèrent donc vers Storybrooke, dans la prison du Shérif, où Zelena se trouvait. A l'extérieur de la cellule, Rumple était là, plus froid et tendu que jamais.

_«-Que fais-tu ici? demanda Zelena.  
>-A ton avis? » rétorqua Rumple<em>.

Dans le _Purgatory Bar_, le silence était écrasant.

"-Papa... souffla Neal, la gorge nouée.  
>-Il ne va quand même pas la tuer? rugit Cora, furieuse qu'on touche à sa fille.<br>-Ben tiens! persifla Lancelot en levant les yeux au ciel, il va se gêner!  
>-Toi, tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer! s'écria l'ancienne Reine de Cœur, prête à étrangler le chevalier.<br>-Stop!" fit Graham d'une voix dure.

Le calme revint dans le bar.

_"-Alors tu devrais faire ce qu'elle veut, déclara Zelena d'une voix calme. Si Belle a la dague, tu n'as pas le choix.  
>-Oui, si elle a la dague... Mais ce n'est pas le cas ", rétorqua d'une voix calme Rumple, lui montrant alors sa dague.<em>

Neal toussota, ayant avalé de travers. Lui, ainsi que Graham et les autres, ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Ne lui avait-il pas confié sa dague quelques instants plus tôt?

_"-Vois-tu, mon père m'a appris quelque chose... Un petit tour qui s'appelle ''Suis la Dame''... "  
><em>

Un cri de joie résonna alors dans la salle:  
>"-J'en étais sur! s'écria Peter Pan. Je le savais qu'un jour il utiliserait ce que je lui ai appris! Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de lui, avoua-t-il avec une certaine émotion dans la voix. Il ne s'est pas si ramolli que ça finalement!"<p>

Pendant que son grand-père s'extasiait devant ''l'exploit'' du Dark One, Neal ne pouvait décrocher un mot, contrairement aux autres membres qui chuchotaient à voix basse. Son regard brun était fixé sur la télévision. Il vit alors son père se téléporter dans la cellule.

_"-Attend, attend, je n'ai plus de pouvoir maintenant! Regina a récupéré mon pendentif... Je ne peux plus blesser personne... s'écria Zelena en s'acculant contre le mur. Pourquoi? " ajouta-t-elle, l'air suppliant, à Rumple qui continuait d'avancer avec un air menaçant._

Graham leva sa bouteille en guise de signe de victoire:  
>"-Haha ! Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant!<br>-Ma fille! gémit Cora. Non! C'est impossible! Tu vas le regretter Rumple!  
>-Tu es morte, répliqua Eva. Je pense que tu ne peux rien faire contre lui", susurra-t-elle.<p>

Cora lui lança un regard noir. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle?  
>Neal continuait de regarder la télévision, toujours silencieux.<p>

_"-Parce que j'ai promis à mon fils de venger sa mort... et Rumplestiltskin ne brise jamais un contrat ", lâcha Rumple d'un ton froid, et il poignarda Zelena en achevant sa phrase._

La sorcière rousse devint alors une statue, statue qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Neal se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais accepté que son père use de sa magie noire, ou qu'il soit trop protecteur avec lui, mais... il était touché par ce geste. Son père mettait son mariage et son avenir en péril, pour le venger lui, qui faisait désormais partie de son passé. Il risquait son couple pour tenir une promesse... Neal baissa la tête pour que personne ne le voie ainsi touché. Seul Graham avait compris qu'il voulait rester seul, ainsi il le laissa tranquille ; il savait qu'il aurait besoin de temps.

L'ancien shérif sentit le bar trembloter un peu, et le néon _Purgatory Bar_ clignota pendant quelques secondes.  
>"-Oh oh... fit-il, réalisant ce qu'il se passait.<br>-Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Neal en relevant la tête, prenant enfin la parole.  
>-Rumple a tué Zelena.<br>-J'ai vu ça, répliqua Neal. Et alors? Ça ne va rien changer.  
>-Elle est <strong>morte<strong>, dit Graham, insistant sur le dernier mot.  
>-Oui je sais! s'énerva Neal. Merci de me rappeler que mon père m'a vengé et que maintenant il a peut-être gâché son dernier happy ending possible!"<p>

Graham soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

- " Neal... Zelena est **morte**. Dead. Caput. Elle n'a plus de vie. Elle n'a plus sa place sur Terre, ou dans n'importe quel monde **vivant** ", dit l'ancien shérif en soulignant les mots morte et vivant.

Neal arrondit soudain les yeux, sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

- "Merde... Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail...  
>-Qu'est ce que je fais là? fit soudain une voix derrière eux qui figea les deux amis.<p>

Graham se retourna, et se dirigea vers Zelena, la nouvelle venue, afin de lui expliquer où elle était, ainsi que les règles à suivre. Zelena écouta à peine le shérif, puis regarda autour d'elle, et eut un sourire en voyant Neal.

-Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve ! sourit-elle

Neal lui répondit par un regard noir.

-Zelena, fit Cora en s'avançant vers elle. Je suis ta mère... et je suis ravie de te voir enfin. Même si les circonstances auraient pu être meilleures, ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire.  
>-Pourquoi devrais-je te parler? répliqua la rousse avec dédain.<br>-Parce que sinon tu n'auras personne d'autre avec qui le faire. Beaucoup de gens ici voulaient ta défaite. Et puis, renchérit-elle avec malice, ensemble on pourra s'amuser à embêter les autres..."

Zelena parut réfléchir un instant, puis avec un grand sourire, prit le bras de sa mère, et, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, allèrent au fond de la salle discuter.  
>Neal et Graham se regardèrent, inquiets. Cette alliance ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos!<p>

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Réaction du 3X21-22

**3*21 - Évocation sur le CS**

_De nombreuses heures après… _

Cela faisait un moment que Neal discutait avec Graham, il le trouvait vraiment sympa et bizarrement n'éprouvait aucune jalousie à la pensée qu'Emma ait pu vivre quelque chose avec lui. Peut être un petit pincement au cœur mais il était certain qu'à ses yeux, il aurait préféré après sa mort laisser Emma avec quelqu'un comme Graham qu'avec quelqu'un comme Hook. Son point de vue était loin d'être objectif concernant le vieux pirate mais Neal ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il ne lui accordait pas sa confiance. Cela dit, après avoir appris qu'Emma avait embrassé Hook à Neverland et la façon dont maintenant ils avaient agit comme des véritables partenaires, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver des ressentiments. Graham semblait assez triste mais beaucoup moins que lui, il n'avait jamais rencontré Hook après tout.

"-Ça aurait pu être pire, déclara Graham.  
>- Je suppose que oui, admit Neal.<p>

Effectivement, Hook était sincère avec Emma et c'était déjà ça de gagné.

-Oui, imagine un peu: tu aurais pu être une fille, continua Graham.

Neal faillit en recracher sa bière de surprise. Il est vrai qu'ayant été élevé avec des loups Graham ne voyait pas vraiment les choses de la même façon que la plupart des gens. Mais alors là, comment le chasseur pouvait-il établir le rapport entre le fait que Hook ait gagné le cœur d'Emma et le fait que lui, ne soit pas une fille?

-Bah oui, réfléchis: si j'ai bien compris, Hook est parti avec ta mère. Si tu avais été la fille de ta mère, Hook serait tombé sous ton charme. Je n'imagine même pas la réaction du Dark One, déclara Graham comme s'il parlait de la météo.  
>- Hook ne serait pas tombé sous mon charme, ronchonna Neal.<br>- Eh bien tu serais tombé sous son charme, riposta Graham.

C'est que le chasseur ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête. Moi ? Tomber sous le charme de ce pauvre type ? Tu prends ma version féminine pour la première des...  
>-Ne termine pas ta phrase Neal, Emma va avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, coupa Graham en rigolant.<br>-Non mais écoute Emma et moi on n'a pas les mêmes goûts.  
>-Si tu avais été une fille, le scénario aurait été différent: Hook aurait tout fait pour te conquérir. Bon d'abord, il ne t'aurait pas livré à Peter Pan à cause de ta ressemblance avec Milah. Je crois qu'il aurait éprouvé un sentiment paternel dans un premier temps. Puis petit à petit, tu serais devenu une jeune fille et là, il aurait commencé à te regarder différemment et ensuite...<br>-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je retapisse notre purgatoire avec du vomi?  
>-D'accord, alors explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui prouve que tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de Hook et vice versa si tu avais été une fille ?<br>-D'abord même si j'avais été une fille, j'aurais quand même aimé Emma. Mais Henry ne serait jamais venu au monde.  
>-Oui mais de toute façon Hook se serait quand même incrusté dans ton couple et Emma n'en aurait pas été insensible.<br>-C'est quoi le but de cette discussion ? pouffa Neal, réalisant le grand n'importe quoi dans lequel elle était tombée.  
>-Te remonter le moral, répondit Graham.<br>-Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, ça à plutôt bien marché ", fit Neal en levant son verre pour trinquer avec Graham.

**3*21-22 : Disparition de Marianne**

L'écran plat vint à se rallumer un quart d'heure plus tard tandis qu'au comptoir, c'était plutôt animé pour quelques membres du _Purgatory Bar_.

"-T'es sûr que tu vas pouvoir le manger ? s'enquit Neal, étonné.

Il s'adressait à Peter surnommé Pete, l'ancien petit copain de Ruby. Ce dernier tenait à deux mains un gros hamburger.

-Sûr! C'est peut-être un giant burger, mais j'aime relever ce genre de défi. Je suis mort en n'ayant jamais vraiment profité de la vie alors autant bénéficier des plaisirs de ma mort! lança-t-il.  
>-Je serais curieux de voir ça. Voyons voir si tu arrives à le manger entièrement », déclara Gerhardt Frankenstein, le frère de Viktor alias le docteur Whale à Storybrooke, dans sa tenue de militaire.<p>

Neal, Pete et Gerhardt étaient installés au comptoir tandis que Graham et Lancelot étaient partis s'installer à une table et parler avec le roi Léopold, le père de Blanche et Ruth, la mère de Charmant.

-Ok, pas de problème! C'est super bon, je ne vais pas me gêner. Je suis déjà mort donc je ne risque pas de m'étouffer ou de tomber malade, répliqua Pete tout en mangeant une bonne bouchée.

Les deux autres hommes rirent. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tort. Pendant ce temps, certains suivaient la télé avec ferveur. Pourtant c'était le calme plat à Storybrooke. Tout le monde restait en ville et ne s'approchait pas de la faille temporelle qui avait été ouverte dans une grange abandonnée. La plupart des habitants étaient au Granny et patienter. Tous sauf Emma et Hook auxquels le fils de Rumple n'avait pas prêté attention. David essayait de joindre Emma. En vain. Neal risqua un œil sur l'écran puis aperçut Emma et Hook s'avançaient vers le cataclysme. C'était loin d'être rassurant.

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais?! N'y va pas! Écoute-le pour une fois, il a raison! marmonna ce dernier en suivant l'échange.

Pete scruta la télé tout en mangeant et fronça les sourcils, surpris par le grand jet de lumière sortant du toit de la grange.  
>- Bah cha par exemple ! s'écria celui-ci, la bouche pleine.<p>

Avec effarement, ils virent Emma et Hook se faire prendre par un vortex doré.

-Emma… " murmura Neal, horrifié.

Quelques minutes après, ils disparurent et le vortex avec eux. Le père d'Henry se leva de son tabouret et fit des va et vient, préoccupé.

"-Où crois-tu qu'ils soient ? demanda Gerhart gravement.  
>-Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne présage rien de bon, avoua le fils de Rumple.<p>

Ils entendirent les rires de Cora et Zelena. Qu'avait fait Zelena ? Neal se dirigea vers la mère et la fille pendant que Pete se dépêchait de finir son hamburger, curieux du revirement de son acolyte de bar.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Zelena ?! Où sont-ils partis? interrogea le fils du ténébreux d'un ton accusateur.  
>-Tu ne l'as pas compris avant que je n'arrive ? questionna la rouquine, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air amusé.<br>-Que… ?

Soudain il eut comme un tremblement de terre. La télé se mit à grésiller bizarrement et à faire de longues lignes horizontales en noir et blanc. Marianne parlait tranquillement à une table avec Daniel et Henry, le père de Regina quand ils levèrent les yeux vers le plafond soumis à des secousses monstrueuses. Pendant une seconde, tous les gens crurent que le _Purgatory Bar_ allait s'effondrer sur eux. Mais était-ce seulement possible?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Graham d'une voix forte dans la foule.  
>-Je n'en ai aucune idée! répliqua Neal.<br>-Bon sang on va tous mourir! s'exclama Furtif en se cachant sous une table.

Lancelot qui était non loin de lui se pencha sous la table et lui fit :

-On est déjà mort, le nain. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ?

Les secousses cessèrent net. Tout le monde se regarda quand brusquement Marianne disparut sous les yeux de tous. Daniel et Henry écarquillèrent leurs yeux puis la télé se remit en marche. Ils contemplèrent celle-ci avec effroi et aperçurent le retour d'Emma et Hook à Storybrooke, avec une personne en plus. Marianne.

-Est-ce possible? s'écria Liam, le frère de Hook.  
>-Le passé a été modifié… constata Tamara, surprise.<p>

Neal retourna à son tabouret attitré et prit appui au comptoir.

-L'avenir est compromis pour Regina et Robin. C'est dommage je les aimais bien ensemble, avoua Pete, triste.

Celui-ci avait fini son encas comme si de rien n'était.

-Il va y avoir des répercussions. Surtout quand la magie est liée aux événements, murmura le fils de Rumple.  
>-Attendons de voir ce qui se passera… tempéra le frère du docteur.<p>

Neal acquiesça alors que Zelena se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Le jeune homme s'efforça de l'ignorer en serrant les poings.

-Et sinon, j'ai gagné le pari… " souffla l'ancien petit ami de Rouge.

**3*22 - Au Granny**

Mais c'était loin d'être fini. Des images à l'écran passèrent et se succédèrent suite à ce chamboulement.

Au _Purgatory Bar_, Cora et Zelena, le duo terrible mère-fille, occupaient une table au milieu du bar. Elles adoraient que tous les dévisagent, même avec un air de désapprobation. Elles se faisaient des messes basses et riaient fort. La provocation les faisait jubiler. A une autre table, près de l'entrée, la douce Eva tenait compagnie à l'ancien fiancé de Regina, Daniel. Elle l'avait d'abord évité, méfiante à l'égard du true love de la femme qui persécutait sa chère Blanche. Mais depuis que Regina s'amendait et liait même des liens avec sa fille, elle avait voulu mieux la connaître à travers Daniel. Elle savait d'après ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu par écran interposé que tout était en grande partie la faute de Cora... et un peu la sienne aussi. Quelle enfant gâtée, capricieuse et égoïste elle avait été! Elle s'en voulait tant aujourd'hui et tentait de se rattraper en apprenant à connaître Regina. Quelques silhouettes étaient également installées aux tables du fond, dans la pénombre. Il était difficile de savoir qui se cachait ainsi dans l'ombre.  
>Neal s'approcha de l'écran et demanda le silence. Cette image de bonheur simple lui mettait du baume au cœur après toute la douleur et les déceptions de ces derniers jours. Blanche et David présentait leur nouveau-né, le petit prince Charming. Ils annoncèrent alors qu'il s'appellerait Neal en hommage au héros. Le "premier" Neal reçut comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il se sentait à la fois honoré et profondément agacé. Puis il y eut des gros plans sur les visages émus d'Emma et de Rumple. Soudain, le jeune mort explosa. Fini le gentil Neal, poli et se sacrifiant pour les autres! Les mots de Peter il y a quelques jours lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait vraiment été un crétin! Et maintenant il avait perdu Emma et Henry pour toujours. Dans quelques années, le nom de Neal leur évoquerait avant tout leur frère et oncle puis bien après cet homme et ce père depuis trop longtemps disparu.<p>

"-Sale bande d'hypocrites ingrats! Allez tous vous faire...  
>Eva s'exclama, outrée:<br>-NEAL! Quel très vilain langage!  
>-Oh! Eva miss prude 1860 se réveille! s'amusa Cora en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>-Qu'insinuez-vous par 1860? Et je ne suis pas prude.  
>-Heu... Même pour moi vous l'êtes, c'est dire... tenta de s'affirmer Daniel, resté bien sage dans un coin du bar depuis leur arrivée. A cette époque ce n'était alors qu'une taverne bien moins moderne.<br>-Oui, Eva, lâchez-vous! Je vous assure que ça fait du bien! proposa Neal que son coup de sang avait revigoré.  
>-Oh oui ma chère! Dîtes saperlipopette! se moqua Cora, ironique.<br>-Mais... mais... je ne te permets pas, sale vieille bique! se lâcha Eva. Et moi, je suis peut-être prude mais je ne me suis pas fait engrosser par un simple jardinier comme une vulgaire catin! osa t-elle se surprenant elle-même.  
>-Catin? Tu t'es regardé, morue?! s'emporta la mère de Regina en se levant et menaçant du poing sa rivale éternelle.<br>-Ouh! ça devient intéressant! Vas-y maman!" s'amusa Zelena.

Elle sortit les pop-corn.

"-Moi je ne me suis pas fait tirer la peau jusqu'au nombril pour rester jeune! répliqua Eva en se levant à son tour. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et libérée.  
>-Tu devrais te calmer, ma douce, tenta de tempérer Léopold en arrivant de nul part.<br>-Voilà le gros couard de retour! Tu aurais dû rester terré dans ton trou, comme le sale rat que tu es, siffla Cora, mauvaise au souvenir de son humiliation.

Elle continua en se tournant vers la mère de Blanche:

-Et toi, t'avais pas besoin de te faire tirer, t'es morte jeune!  
>-A propos de ça...<p>

Eva s'avança vers elle et lui donna une giflez magistrale en plein visage. Cora répliqua en se jetant sur son ennemie.

-Yeah! Un fight de filles! Depuis Regina et Emma c'est ma passion! se laissa aller Graham, surexcité.  
>-Je me demande quand ça a dégénéré... se demanda soudain Neal en se grattant le crâne.<br>-Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute... l'apostropha Peter à sa table dans le fond.  
>-Oh ça va, toi! lui répondit sèchement son petit-fils en essayant de séparer les deux combattantes.<br>-Bae! Montre un peu de respect à ton grand-père, le gronda Milah en venant chercher une nouvelle bière. Même s'il n'est qu'un sale petit morveux qui aurait besoin d'une bonne punition! " ajouta t-elle en foudroyant du regard celui qui fut son beau-père.

Celui-ci fit une petite moue de dédain mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Graham, Lancelot et Neal unirent leurs efforts pour séparer Eva et Cora qui se battaient toujours sur le sol du bar et les installèrent chacune à un coin opposé de l'établissement. On aurait dit deux boxeuses entre deux rounds.

**3*22 - Mariage Rumbelle **

Un semblant de calme revint alors dans le bar. Eva et Cora se tenaient tranquilles et avaient repris leurs allures de dames bien comme il faut. Neal, ainsi que tous les ''clients'' du purgatoire, regardaient à la télé un des événements les plus importants de Storybrooke, le mariage de Mr Gold, alias Rumplestiltskin le Dark One, avec l'élue de son cœur, Belle.  
>Le fils de l'ancien berger regardait l'écran d'air un morose, sirotant sa bière. Il aurait tellement aimé être aux cotés de son père pour cet instant si important. Un mariage n'était pas une chose banale, il fallait l'avouer.<br>Il eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait -après tout, il était mort, son cœur n'était plus censé battre- quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne se marierait jamais, car maintenant il était loin de ceux qu'il aimait...

Dans un autre coin du bar, un autre homme avait la mine renfrognée et bougonnait tout seul. Dans la Forêt Enchanté, Belle aurait dû être SA femme et voilà que dans cette ville bizarre elle épousait la bête! Gaston n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait pu préférer ce Rumplestiltruc à lui, si fort, si beau, si prévenant... En un mot parfait! Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes!

"-Tiens, mon fils se marie, remarqua Peter Pan, avant de boire une gorgée de limonade .

Il avait bien essayé de boire de l'alcool, mais bon... il était redevenu un enfant, alors le barman avait été catégorique sur ce sujet : même si l'alcool ne soûlait pas... ce n'était pas pour les mineurs!

-Et alors ? T'es jaloux ? grogna Neal, sans le regarder.  
>-Non... ce genre de relations ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère être seul et dominer le monde, c'est plus drôle.<br>-Tu as vraiment un sens de l'humour particulier, remarqua Graham avec acidité.

Mouché, Peter Pan eut une moue dédaigneuse et but une gorgée de limonade.

-N'empêche, fit-il, il se marie vite notre petit Rumple... Son fils vient à peine de crever qu'il pense déjà à mettre en cloque sa nouvelle femme.

Neal se tourna vers lui et commença à rétorquer quand il entendit une voix s'exclamer derrière lui :

-Mais quelle petite dinde cette Belle!

Neal, Peter et Graham sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Cora, ainsi que sa fille venaient de voir ce qui se passait à la télévision.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Zelena. Elle n'a rien de spécial, aucun pouvoir, aucune force.

Les trois nouveaux "potes" assis au bar regardèrent avec stupéfaction l'échange entre les deux femmes. Puis Peter déclara avec un sourire mielleux:

-C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très bien assortis... Je verrais mieux Rumple avec une femme de pouvoir, comme lui...  
>-Tout à fait! s'exclama Cora. Il est bien plus bad ass ... Quand il était avec moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.<p>

Neal fit la grimace.

-N'importe quoi! rétorqua Zelena d'une voix perçante. Rumple m'était destinée!

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle. Eva, en pleine discussion avec Lancelot, leva la tête et eut un petit sourire moqueur. Un nouveau combat de poules serait amusant à voir, en tout cas plus que d'y participer. Graham se réjouit intérieurement du nouveau spectacle à venir. Mais s'il le fallait, il ferait son boulot!  
>Cora avait pâli, et ses yeux étaient devenus de glace.<p>

-Pardon? répliqua-t-elle. Je te signale que moi, Rumple m'a aimé, petite sotte sans cervelle! Et que je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'enfermer pour qu'il reste près de moi.  
>Le teint de Zelena vira au rouge. Elle serra les points et rétorqua :<p>

-Sauf qu'il aurait fini par comprendre que je suis la femme de sa vie! Je suis la plus puissante sorcière du monde !  
>-Tu étais, glissa Neal.<br>-Peu importe! s'emporta la rousse, j'étais destinée à Rum...

Elle s'interrompit. Cora, sa propre mère, lui avait donné une claque. Toute la salle fit un grand "Oh!".

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Rumple est trop vieux pour toi et il m'aimait. Fin de l'histoire.

Elle fit demi-tour, satisfaite, quand elle sentit deux mains sur ses omoplates la pousser sur les tables. Elle s'étala de tout son long. Furieuse, elle se releva et se jeta sur sa fille et lui tira les cheveux.

-Lâche moi vieille bique! cria Zelena.  
>-Alors excuse-toi, pauvre tâche!<br>-Et ça recommence! soupira Neal.

Pour toute réponse, la sorcière de l'ouest tira à son tour les cheveux de Cora.

-Jamais! C'est toi qui doit admettre que ma relation avec Rumple est beaucoup plus sexy que la tienne!  
>-N'importe quoi, pauvre fille! Il ne t'a jamais considéré comme une femme.<p>

Milah, qui s'était rassise tout au fond du bar, s'avança vers le comptoir et glissa aux trois piliers de bar qui étaient restés plantés là :

-Qui aurait cru que Rumple provoquerait ce genre de bagarre ? Enfin, si elles l'avaient connu au temps où il n'était qu'un pauvre berger pleurnichard, elles n'en feraient pas toute une histoire!  
>-Je suis d'accord, fit Peter. Quand il était petit, ce qu'il était chiant Rumple! Toujours en train de se plaindre ou de chouinasser pour un oui ou pour un non!<br>Puis il se reconcentra sur Cora et Zelena, et hurla :

-BASTON, BASTON !

Ce qui poussa les autres membres du bar à suivre le mouvement, excepté Neal qui faisait la moue. Il pensait que la mort était quelque chose de tranquille... Ben il s'était planté royalement.  
>"- Espèce de vieille morue !<br>-Et toi espèce de petite cruche sans amis !  
>-Vas-y! Atomise Cora ! scandait Eva, les poings levés qui de nouveau perdait ses manières de lady.<br>-Ça suffit maintenant! Vous avez dépassé les bornes... tous les trois! cria Graham à l'intention de la mère, de la fille, les séparant mais aussi de Peter en lui lançant un regard éloquent. Vous êtes exclus de cet endroit pendant 1 semaine! Dehors ! " fit-il en faisant signe à Neal de l'aider à les dégager.

Au même moment, à la télé, Belle et Rumple avaient fini de prononcer leurs vœux. Ils étaient donc mari et femme.

**3*22 - Baiser CS de fin**

_Quelques secondes plus tard…_

"-Bon Dieu! Hook et Emma s'embrassent! Ils s'embrassent! Je crois que je vais vomir! s'exclama soudain Milah au bord de l'hystérie en montrant l'écran.

Et en effet tous virent Hook et Emma échangeaient un tendre et passionné baiser excepté Neal et Graham qui séparaient et maintenaient de mains fermes les combattantes.

-C'est vrai que Hook t'ayant embrassé, Emma ayant embrassé Bae, indirectement c'est comme si tu avais embrassé Bae! Imagine quand ils passeront au stade au-dessus... " souffla Zelena tenue par le shérif à la mère de Baelfire, faussement ingénue.

Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Cela valait bien une semaine de bannissement! Milah courut aux toilettes pour vomir vraiment et Zelena sourit satisfaite.

"-Dehors! ordonna Graham tout en continuant de pousser la rouquine avec Neal puis Cora et Peter qui pestait que c'était vraiment trop injuste, il n'avait rien fait.

-Tu jubilais à mettre de l'huile sur le feu, rétorqua Graham.  
>- Après ça, j'en ai fini avec ce show. Je vais regarder <em>Revenge<em>.", souffla Neal à bout.

Graham et Neal firent sortir les trois énergumènes et les placèrent dans une sorte de salle annexe dite d'isolement. Cette salle était pour ainsi dire le néant.

Après l'exclusion de Cora, Zelena et Peter, le calme était revenu dans le _Purgatory Bar_. Ça leur apprendrait! Eva avait eu droit à un avertissement.  
>Neal s'était de nouveau installé au bar et buvait sa pinte d'un air morose en contemplant l'écran de télévision en direct de Storybrooke. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu droit à <em>Revenge<em>… Soudain, il vit un gros plan sur Emma et Hook en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine, il recracha sa bière directe. Pendant la dispute mémorable, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, trop occupé à séparer Eva et Cora se crêpant le chignon et à aider son ami à sortir les fauteurs de trouble. Graham écarquilla des yeux lui aussi.

"-Non mais j'ai dit de trouver le Tallahassee sans moi mais PAS avec lui! s'exclama Neal furieux en se redressant et levant une main vers le poste de télé comme s'il assistait à un match de baseball.  
>-Tu aurais dû être plus précis, répondit le chasseur.<br>-Une partie de fléchettes me démange... " répliqua Neal, en fusillant du regard Hook sur l'écran.

A l'écran, Robin et Regina, main dans la main, avec le petit Roland se dirigeaient vers le Granny.

**FINAL de la saison 3**

_Quelques instants plus tard_

Neal sursauta et tourna vivement la tête sur le coin droit du bar. Un téléphone posé négligemment là sonnait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Il se demanda bien qui pouvait bien les appeler. Graham s'approcha lentement en soufflant et décrocha. La voix passablement énervée de Cora retentit dans le combiné:

"-Mais vous nous avez envoyé où, là? C'est le trou du c*l du monde ici!  
>-Cora, soupira le shérif, cette ligne entre le néant et le purgatoire n'est à utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, je vous rappelle.<br>-Mais c'est une extrême urgence! Il n'y a rien ici! RIEN! Je vais mourir d'ennui! Et vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici avec les deux autres zigotos!  
>-Dans les deux autres zigotos, il y a votre fille quand même...<br>-Oui et bien elle est vraiment dérangée. Elle rit comme une folle depuis notre arrivée. Même Peter commence à avoir peur.  
>-Il fallait y penser avant de faire votre cirque...<br>-Je vous rappelle qu'il y avait Eva aussi! Mais elle, elle n'a pas été envoyé à Peteroucnock! Oh non! pas la douce et pure Eva! mais la méchante et cruelle Cora, ah ça oui! Bande d'hypocrites! Avorton!  
>-Cora, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous mets une semaine supplémentaire à Peterouschnock, comme vous dîtes.<p>

Cela cloua le bec à l'ex Reine des Cœurs mais au silence tendu, Graham devina qu'elle devait fulminer. Neal, Lancelot et Kurt qui suivaient avec attention la conversation retenaient difficilement un grand sourire. Mais alors que le chasseur de la forêt Enchanté raccrochait en souhaitant une bonne semaine à Cora ("-ne te moque pas de moi, petit.. -Au revoir Cora!"), une exclamation de surprise s'éleva de toute l'assemblée:

"-Oh mon Dieu! Il va y avoir du sang, craint Furtif.

Et en effet, à Storybrooke, Emma s'apprêtait à présenter à Regina la femme qu'elle et Hook avait ramené de la Forêt Enchantée. Et au Purgatory Bar, tous retenaient leur souffle face à la tragédie annoncée

-Pauvre Regina... ne put se retenir de soupirer Eva.  
>-Pauvre Regina? Et Marianne? Découvrir que son mari a fricoté avec sa meurtrière.. s'exclama un peu outrée Johanna.<br>-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Regina est bien différente maintenant, la défendit Neal qui gardait en mémoire qu'elle était aussi la mère de Henry.

_"-Marianne? Marianne?  
>-Robin?"<br>_  
>-Ça, c'est du dialogue, ironisa Gerhardt.<p>

-Chut! l'intima Eva qui vivait avec intensité le drame en route.

_"-Je te pensais morte. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir.  
>-Moi non plus.<em>

Regina regardait impuissante les retrouvailles du couple, interdite et les larmes aux yeux.

-Maman?  
>-Roland! Mon bébé!"<p>

Tout à coup, Regina sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se tourna vers Emma.

_"-Toi. C'est toi qui as fait ça."_

-Ohlala! La petite blonde est en mauvaise posture, affirma Kurt.

Neal se contenta de grogner. Pour le coup, il ne pouvait le nier, Emma avait fait une sacrée boulette.

-Après la mère, la fille, constata Daniel qui malgré tout n'oubliait que c'est la petite Blanche qui l'avait "vendu" à Cora.

_"-Je voulais juste lui sauver la vie.  
>-Tu es comme ta mère. Tu ne penses pas aux conséquences. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien ramené d'autres."<em>

Et comme pour la contredire, un nouveau plan sur la grange montra une forme humaine émerger d'un objet ramené malencontreusement du passé par Emma et Hook.

-La Reine des Neiges", souffla un des habitués non identifié.

Tous se regardèrent avec appréhension. Quelles nouvelles mésaventures attendaient leurs amis et familles à Storybrooke? Et quels dangers devront-ils encore affronter?

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Réaction du 4X01

**Voici la suite avec la reprise de la saison 4 d'OUAT ^^. Un grand merci à Lilybird qui s'occupe de nos corrections :).**

* * *

><p><strong>4*01 - Arrivée d'Elsa dans notre monde<strong>

_À Storybrooke - pas plus tard dans la soirée…_

Les habitués du _Purgatory Bar_ furent fixés quelques instants plus tard. La nouvelle venue, la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle allait certainement mettre un grand chaos dans la ville. Neal suivit la scène avec attention, bien qu'un peu boudeur. Lancelot vit que ce dernier n'est pas dans son assiette.

"-Qu'est-ce qui passe ? s'enquit celui-ci à son voisin de droite.  
>-Il a de la peine. affirma le chasseur à la droite de Neal.<p>

Neal soupira et acquiesça de la tête.

-C'est cette histoire avec Marianne qui me chiffonne… Je n'ai jamais été épargné dans ma vie. J'ai eu très peu de chance. Certains sont nés sous une bonne étoile, avoua le fils du ténébreux en pensant la femme de Robin ressuscitée.  
>-Tu parles d'une chance ! Elle revient totalement paumée, ne se souvenant pas de son séjour ici et une découverte de taille l'attends, déclara Pete non loin des trois compères du bar.<p>

À l'écran, tous pouvaient constater à quel point la reine des neiges était angoissée. Cet endroit lui était totalement étranger. Elle n'avait aucun repère. Neal méditait sur propos de Pete. Il est vrai qu'il n'aimerait pas se mettre à la place de Marianne.

- Elle arrive à l'entrée de Storybrooke ! s'exclama Furtif d'un ton alerte.  
>-Cette femme énigmatique et reconnaissons-le, plutôt magnifique semble bien perdue, répondit Graham debout en croisant les bras et s'accoudant au comptoir.<br>-Il n'y a que des paumés à Storybrooke ! lança James avec un sourire narquois.  
>-Pfff non, mais alors lui…, marmonna Pete en scrutant l'énergumène d'un air indifférent avant de reporter les yeux sur la télévision.<p>

L'instant d'après, de la glace se forma sur le panneau de la ville.

-L'hiver arrive ! s'exclama Tamara au loin avec humour.  
>-Ça craint un peu ce pouvoir de glace. Cela peut être très dangereux…, admit Graham, songeur.<br>-Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas de mauvaises intentions, dit le chevalier, préoccupé.  
>-Ça dépend de la version… murmura Neal, en réfléchissant à ses nombreuses lectures basées sur les contes et tant de fois faussées.<br>-Comment ça ? questionna le chasseur, Lancelot et Pete, en chœur.

Ils étaient tous les trois intrigués.

-Il existe deux versions de la reine des neiges… l'une est gentille, l'autre non", expliqua Neal en songeant au livre et au projet d'adaptation cinématographique de Disney.

Un pli barra leur front et ils prirent un air grave.

**4*01 - Devant le Granny. Discussion SQ & Confrontation Regina/Robin/Marianne**

L'action retourna au Granny. Regina quittait les lieux, bouleversée, Emma sur ses talons.

"-Il va y avoir du sport, s'amusa James.

Neal lui lança un regard mauvais que Tamara ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_"-Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un."_

-Il a raison. Un vrai éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, celle-là, répliqua t-elle avec rancœur.

Après tout si sa mission avait échoué c'était bien à cause de cette fouineuse... Même si en fait, la bruine s'était surtout fait rouler par cet avorton répugnant de Peter était d'ailleurs bien contente qu'il ne soit plus là pour un petit moment.

-Toi, on t'a rien demandé, cracha Neal.  
>-Tu as quelque chose à me dire? répliqua t-elle.<br>-Non, je n'ai rien à te dire."

Son ex s'apprêta à répondre mais une main sur son bras la retint. Graham lui décocha un regard éloquent et elle recula au fond du bar sans demander son reste.

A l'écran, Emma tentait maladroitement de se justifier auprès de Regina. Mais elle n'arrivait qu'à peiner un peu plus la maire.  
><em><br>"-Qu'importe ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne méritait pas de mourir.  
>-Peut-être que si.<br>-Autant que vous le sachiez, je l'ai sauvé de vous."_

Le tact et la diplomatie n'étaient pas les qualités premières de la blonde dut concéder à lui-même le shérif. Mais il garda son avis pour lui pour ne pas relancer les deux amants terribles toujours prêts à cacher leur venin et surtout pour ne pas contrarier son ami.

_"-Miss Swan, plus vous essayez de m'aider, plus ma vie empire."_

Tamara se contenta d'un sourire satisfait en lançant un regard appuyé vers Neal qui l'ignora.

"-Elle est quand même gonflée de jouer les victimes après ce qu'elle a fait, clama t-elle d'une voix haute juste pour provoquer son ex.  
>-Niveau moralité tu n'as aucune leçon à donner, répondit celui-ci d'une voix glacial.<br>-Et ça veut dire quoi? lui lança la brune, les mains sur les hanches.  
>-Que tu n'es qu'une sale g*rce menteuse et manipulatrice, voilà ce que ça veut dire.<br>-Ça te va bien de me faire la moral, sale alcoolique qui ne peut même pas se bourrer la gu*ule.

Et elle tourna les talons pour retourner à la table de billard où l'attendait James. Neal jeta un œil sur son verre et pensa en lui-même qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort sur ce point et se jura d'y aller plus mollo sur la bière.

Robin sortit à son tour du Granny, tenant Marianne par la main. Il tenait absolument à présenter les deux femmes de sa vie.

-Ohlala, ça ne sent pas bon, murmura Furtif.  
>-En effet, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde, ça, approuva Ruth.<p>

_"-Regina, je veux que tu rencontres Marianne. Je veux qu'on en parle.  
>-Attends... Vous êtes ensemble?<br>-Marianne, s'il te plaît...  
>-Toi et la Méchante Reine? Tu l'as laissé s'approcher de notre fils?" s'indigna Marianne d'une voix tremblante.<em>

-Pauvre Regina, soupira Eva, pleine d'empathie.  
>-Pauvre Regina? s'indigna Johanna à ses côtés. Pauvre Marianne, oui! Découvrir que son vrai amour est maintenant en couple avec sa meurtrière.<br>-Ce n'est pas la même personne, vous avez vu vous-même qu'elle a changé, défendit Daniel, son ancien amour.  
>-C'est bien facile d'effacer tous ses actes malveillants comme ça, bougonna la servante.<br>-Johanna, faîtes preuve de compassion, lui demanda d'une voix douce Eva.

Ruth gardait le silence. Elle ne voulait pas contrarier sa nouvelle amie mais elle n'oubliait pas comment Regina avait tout fait pour détruire le bonheur de son fils et de sa jeune épousée.

-Et la compassion pour Marianne, notre amie je le rappelle, qui retrouve sa famille avec celle qu'elle a connu si cruelle et mauvaise? répliqua Léopold en s'immisçant dans la conversation.  
>-Léopold, tu as été marié à cette femme! s'écria sa première épouse.<br>-Oui, et elle m'a tué en manipulant ce pauvre génie amoureux et qui est aujourd'hui son esclave. Puis elle a persécuté notre fille, répliqua la père de Blanche.  
>-Elle s'est amendée! s'emporta soudain Henry Senior. Elle a fait de la magie blanche, sauvé la ville de Zelena, n'est-ce pas assez pour vous?<br>-Dis-moi, grand-père tu as été tué par qui déjà?... Ah oui ! Ta douce et tendre fille qui t'a arraché le cœur juste pour assouvir sa vengeance et maudire des milliers de personnes innocentes! ironisa James.

Henry Senior s'étouffa d'indignation.

-Tiens, toi le shérif, à toi aussi elle a arraché et broyé le cœur? continua le prince.  
>-Je t'interdis d'utiliser MON histoire contre Regina, gronda Graham.<p>

James s'éloigna prudemment du bar.

A l'écran, Blanche, David et Henry sortaient à leur tour du Granny. Marianne était déboussolée de les voir tous prendre la défense de Regina.

-La pauvre enfant est complètement perdue, se désola Johanna.  
>-Oh ça va! Elle n'est pas en sucre non plus, s'emporta Daniel de plus en plus excédé.<br>-Moi je l'ai trouvé toujours un peu tarte, la Marianne. Regina, voilà une femme qui a du caractère, lança Gaston à une table dans un coin éloigné du bar.  
>-Gros balourd, grommela Johanna.<br>_  
>"-C'est un monstre", siffla Marianne en montrant Regina du doigt.<em>

Celle-ci esquissa un petit geste de la main mais se retint.

-Vous voyez! s'écria triomphante Johanna. Une petite contrariété et voilà qu'elle est déjà prête à user à nouveau de la magie noire pour faire du mal!  
>-Elle s'est retenue, preuve qu'elle a changé! répliqua Daniel. Et puis tout ça, c'est à cause de Cora! La Regina que j'ai connu, la vraie, a toujours était bonne et douce.<br>-Ma fille ne ferait jamais de mal à Marianne, surtout devant son fils, surenchérit Henry Senior.  
>-Oh oui! Ce sont bien des choses qui la retiennent, tiens! ironisa Lancelot qui avait aussi connu la Méchante Reine à son apogée et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer à sa mère qui l'avait tué.<br>-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! se désola Graham.  
>-Il faut être honnête, lui glissa le chevalier d'un air désolé.<br>-Vous savez, moi j'ai été tué et... mangé par mon amour, Ruby, tenta Pete pour apaiser les tensions. Mais je sais qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ses actes et a mis beaucoup de temps à se pardonner. Alors même si j'appréciais beaucoup Marianne et compatis à sa peine, je ne peux pas juger Regina.  
>-Ça n'a rien à voir! Ruby se transformait en loup, elle n'était plus elle-même! Regina était parfaitement consciente de ses actes! Et elle y prenait même du plaisir, contrecarra Léopold.<p>

Regina quittait le groupe. Emma fit mine de se lancer à ses trousses mais Hook la retint par le bras.

_"-Rien de bon n'arrive quand elle est sous pression. laissons-lui un peu d'espace.  
>-C'est ce qu'elle fait dans cet espace qui m'inquiète, souffla David.<br>-Tu ne penses pas qu'elle va redevenir méchante? interrogea sa mère Henry. Elle ne peut pas. Elle est allée trop loin.  
>-J'espère que tu as raison, fils", lui répondit Emma.<em>

-C'est beau l'espoir, s'exclama James en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>-La ferme toi maintenant, espèce d'abruti, hurla Daniel.<br>-Toi, la ferme! répliqua Tamara.  
>-Regina mérite de souffrir, elle l'a bien mérité, asséna une voix.<br>-Je vais te tuer, lui répondit une autre.  
>-Abruti, il est déjà mort, répliqua une troisième.<br>-VOUS ALLEZ TOUS LA FERMER MAINTENANT!"

La voix de Kurt avait tonné dans tout le bar. Tous se figèrent James avait attrapé Daniel par le col et celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui planter ses dents dans le poignet. Tamara tirer les cheveux de Eva qui lui griffait la joue. Leopold et Henry Senior avaient fait tombés la veste et se menaçaient des poings. Johanna enfonçait ses doigt dans les yeux de Gaston qui hurlait de douleur.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter comme des sauvages? continua le barman. Vos familles, vos amis souffrent, s'apprêtent à affronter de nouveaux dangers et vous, vous vous crêpez le chignon comme des collégiennes?

Sur ce, il retourna à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était. Les habitués du bar attendirent quelques secondes avant d'oser bouger, penauds et honteux.

**4*01 - Collision & frayeur**

Après l'épisode Regina vs Marianne qui avait déclenchait les passions, l'écran plat dévoila une voiture du genre gros engin type 4x4 rouler sur la route. Grincheux et un autre nain étaient dans le véhicule. Les deux compagnons semblaient être tendus par les derniers évènements. Furtif ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il aurait tellement aimer être avec ses frères… quoi que… étaient-ils prudents ? Il fronça des sourcils en constatant qui était le conducteur.

"-Mais il est idiot où quoi ! s'écria alors le huitième nain en se redressant et attirant par la même occasion, l'attention de Neal, Graham et des autres membres du bar.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Graham, anxieux en scrutant d'un côté Furtif et de l'autre la scène à la télé.<p>

La voiture commença à faire des embardées bizarres sur la route. Neal fut surpris par la situation.

-Le conducteur a trop bu ? lança t-il perplexe.

_"-Dormeur !" s'exclama Grincheux._

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! s'exclamèrent Neal, Graham et bien d'autres.

Soudain, Lancelot recracha son verre et lâcha un rire expansif, en tapant du poing sur le comptoir.

-Ah bah elle est bonne cette blague ! De tous les nains, il a fallu choisir Dormeur pour conduire une voiture ! lança-t-il avant de partir dans un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

C'est alors qu'apparut une silhouette familière sur la route, face à la voiture qui se rapproche dangereusement d'elle tandis que le nain côté passager tentait de rattraper la situation.

-Grincheux klaxonne pour qu'elle bouge ! Elle ne comprend pas. Bouge de là ! cria Furtif.  
>-Elle ne connait pas ce monde, tout est bizarre ici pour elle. Mettez-vous à sa place, il y a quand même une différence entre la forêt enchantée, Arendelle et le monde sans magie, fit remarquer Neal d'un air sérieux.<br>-Bon sang, il va y avoir un mort ! répondit Eva, scandalisée.  
>-Ou au moins une collision ! répliqua Gus, appuyé contre un mur.<p>

À ces propos, le chevalier se figea brusquement et avec effroi, ils virent la scène qui suivit. Effrayée, Elsa ne put bouger et tendit les mains en direction du véhicule comme pour se protéger. Quelques secondes après, la glace vint recouvrir la voiture et la fit immédiatement arrêter, assommant au passage les deux personnes à l'intérieur.

-La vache ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai avoir un don pareil ! lança James, impressionné.  
>-Eh ben… murmura Gerhart assis auprès de Daniel, Henry père, Ruth et Eva.<p>

Il était évidemment qu'Elsa avait peur selon Neal. Rien dans son regard ne montrait une seule nuance de méchanceté. Seul son pouvoir était redoutable.

- Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités , souffla Neal en repensant à un comic qu'il avait lu une fois.  
>-Quoi ? interrogea l'ancien shérif à celui-ci d'un regard curieux.<br>-Euh… rien."

Après cette scène, l'écran redevint noir. C'était fini pour ce soir.

**4*01 - Welcome to Storybrooke Elsa !**

_Le lendemain matin…_

La télé se ralluma pendant que certains buvaient un café ou un chocolat bien chaud. Le jour s'était levé et il faisait plutôt ensoleillé à Storybrooke. Elsa se promenait à présent en plein cœur de la ville encore déserte. Neal buvait un café tout en suivant l'arrivée de la femme blonde. Celle-ci semblait intriguée, voire surprise du paysage et des décors qui l'entouraient. Une moto la frôla alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser la rue et elle sursauta de peur. C'est alors que de la glace ou plutôt du givre selon le jeune homme apparut sur la paume des mains d'Elsa.

«-Elle a dû mal à contrôler son pouvoir. Tout est lié aux sentiments, déduisit celui-ci pensivement.

Lancelot sortit des toilettes et revint s'asseoir près de lui. Il commande aussi un café à Kurt.

-Du nouveau ? s'enquit le Noir en scrutant l'écran plat.  
>-Elle est dans la ville. À part ça… » répondit Neal en haussant les épaules, gardant ses observations pour lui.<p>

Puis quelques minutes après, l'image présenta son père et Belle en voiture non loin d'un lieu familier…

**4*01 - Recueillement au cimetière**

_"-C'est bon. Tu peux… Tu peux le faire." rassura Rumple Belle d'une voix douce avant de l'embrasser._

L'image suivante montra une tombe. La sienne. Neal en eut la gorge nouée. Son père s'était déplacé…

"-Tu sembles surpris ? dit Graham en réapparaissant dont on ne sait où.  
>-J'ai pensé que mon père éviterait le cimetière que… ça lui apporterait trop de souffrance et de peine. Que cela donnerait trop de réalité à ma mort, avoua-t-il.<br>-Il n'y a rien de pire pour un père que de voir son enfant partir avant lui. Ce n'est bien évidemment pas dans l'ordre des choses puis il t'a vu mourir, annonça Lancelot gravement.  
>-Je le lui ai imposé. C'était impossible de vivre à deux dans un seul corps. Il fallait que je lâche prise… je sais que mon père peut aider les gens de Storybrooke mieux que personne. Pour cela, il devait être sain d'esprit, décréta Neal.<p>

_"-Mon garçon… souviens-toi quand tu étais petit, c'était une nuit pendant la guerre des ogres. Il y avait un terrible bruit. C'était les sabots des chevaux dévalant la route. Tu as rampé dans mon lit, et je pouvais encore entendre ta petite voix…" commença à relater le ténébreux en s'agenouillant devant la tombe._

Les larmes menacèrent d'arriver. Au même moment, Milah s'approcha de Neal et ce dernier sursauta en sentant sa main douce se poser sur son épaule. Elle resta près de lui.

-Il est hors de question que tu le rabaisses, prévint ce dernier en écoutant les propos de ce père qu'il aimait tant.  
>-Promis Bae. Je veux juste être là pour toi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, ravalant sa rancœur cet homme.<p>

_"- __**Papa. J'ai peur**__ ". Et par instinct j'imagine, je t'ai dit, "__**ne t'inquiète pas fils. Tout ira bien**__". Et tu m'as souris", narra son père d'une voix pleine d'émotion._

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et par réflexe, il renifla légèrement et se racla la gorge, gêné de se montrer en spectacle comme ça. Neal avait toujours lutté contre les larmes surtout après Neverland. Il y avait tellement d'années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça… comme le gamin qu'il était autrefois et qui avait tant perdu. Son père l'émouvait jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Avec Emma, c'était différent… il n'avait jamais lâché la moindre larme devant elle malgré les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé et celles qu'elle lui avait infligé ensuite. Pour le coup, elle aurait angoissé de le voir en larmes et elle s'en aurait voulu. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours paru silencieux et triste à propos de tout ça. On va dire que les larmes étaient intérieures, mais elles n'avaient jamais été trahies par les expressions de son visage. Milah étreignit son épaule doucement, sentant le désarroi de son fils. Quant à Graham et Lancelot, ils étaient muets comme des carpes.

-Ce n'était pas un mauvais père, dit sa mère tendrement, reconnaissant ce point.  
>-Merci…" murmura son fils.<br>_  
>"-Tu sais, c'était le meilleur moment de ma vie. Car pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti comme un homme, que je pouvais réellement m'occuper de toi, seul." lança Rumple.<em>

Milah se figea une seconde.

_"-Jusqu'à ce que je découvre… ça." expliqua-t-il en montrant la dague._

Neal repensa alors à la mort de Zelena et à la demande en mariage de son père. Il. Ne. Doit. Pas. Craquer.  
><em><br>"-Ça m'a transformé en monstre, obsédé par le pouvoir, quand j'avais réellement besoin de toi, mon amour…"_

Neal ferma un moment les yeux en inspirant. Il aurait tellement aimé…

_"-Et maintenant, avec Belle, il y a de nouveau de l'amour dans ma vie. Et une fois de plus, j'ai commencé avec un mensonge. Elle pense avoir la vraie dague."_

Il savait tout ça pour l'avoir vu, mais son père avait l'honnêteté de le lui révéler à lui, sur sa tombe. À l'insu de son épouse.  
><em><br>"-Je lui ai menti uniquement pour venger ta mort. Et maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai vraiment besoin de force pour la lui rendre, être l'homme que je devrai être, l'homme pour lequel tu es mort."reconnut son père avec sincérité._

"-Papa… murmura Neal tout en serrant ses mains.  
>-Eh bien… souffla Milah malgré elle.<p>

Était-elle surprise par cet élan de franchise ?

_"-Et je te jure Baelfire, que je deviendrai cet homme."_

Neal entendit quelqu'un tousser et rire nerveusement à ce sujet. James. Un vrai c*nnard !

-La ferme ! lança Graham à son intention par égard pour son ami et allié.

Cette attention lui fit plaisir. Le fils de Rumplestiltskin savait cette fois-ci que son père tiendrait sa parole. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer.

_"-Ton héroïsme m'a montré le chemin. Je promets. Je passerais ma vie à te le rembourser." déclara son père tout en rangeant la vraie dague dans sa veste puis touchant d'une main la stèle._

Suite à ces mots, il quitta le cimetière.

-Je te crois. Je t'aime papa." souffla Neal, les larmes taries à présent sur son visage et souriant ému.

Milah caressa le dos de son fils et il l'observa. Elle fit de même. Sa mère sourit simplement puis finit par prétexter quelque chose pour le laisser à présent tranquille. C'était trop tôt pour des effusions mère et fils. Cela allait prendre du temps, mais elle était patiente. À cet instant, Neal remercia intérieurement Graham d'avoir mis en isolement Peter, Cora et Zelena. Entendre leurs railleries à un moment aussi important pour lui aurait été de trop.

**4*01 - Rupture Robin-Regina**

Neal, ainsi que ses amis du bar étaient assis à leur comptoir, regardant la télévision d'un air morose. En effet, il était toujours ému suite au discours de son père. Cette fois-ci l'attention se dirigea vers le bureau de Regina à la mairie. Robin était venu lui rendre visite.

"-Je le sens mal, souffla Graham à l'adresse du fils de Ténébreux.  
>-C'est vrai que c'est dur pour Robin, répondit Neal. Il n'est pas dans une situation confortable.<p>

Les deux amis regardèrent les deux amants s'asseoir sur le divan de l'ancienne reine.  
><em><br>''-Tout ce qu'a dit Marianne est vrai. Je suis un monstre, fit Regina d'une voix tremblante.  
>-La femme que je connais est loin d'être un monstre, répondit Robin<br>-Peut-être que tu me connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sombre.  
>-Je te connais, car tu es comme moi ! confia Robin, j'étais, il y a longtemps, assez différent... mais j'ai changé.''<em>

Neal eut un petit sourire. La conversation commençait bien. Il sentait dans le regard du voleur et de la reine qu'ils s'aimaient encore...

-Finalement, ça s'arrange ! sourit Graham, en écho à ses pensées.

Le fils du Ténébreux se tourna vers lui.

-Apparemment, répondit Neal. Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi Robin est venu. Il n'est pas venu juste pour lui dire ça...

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir une Regina heureuse, car Robin venait de lui avouer que ses sentiments étaient réels.  
><em><br>''-Mais Marianne est ma femme. Je l'ai aimé et ai prêté serment. ''Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare". Ça a été le cas... mais ce ne l'est plus.  
>-Alors tu as choisis", fit Regina, soudain l'air plus vulnérable.<em>

-Nooooon ! s'écria Gus. C'est pas possible ! Il ne va quand même pas choisir Marianne pour ça !  
>-Chut ! fit Graham, je veux la suite moi ! On se croirait dans les ''Feux de l'Amour''<br>-C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda l'ex-souris en se grattant la tête.  
>-Chut ! répéta Graham.<p>

_''Je dois vivre avec ce code, continuait Robin, l'air déchiré par ce choix. Sinon, quelle genre de vie je mènerai? J'espère que tu sauras voir à travers ton cœur et comprendre", ajouta-t-il, tandis que Regina le fusillait du regard à travers ses larmes. Ensuite, il se leva, et partit sans un regard. _

-C'est pas possible, il ne peut pas partir comme ça ! soupira Gus, l'air triste. Il faut que ça s'arrange.  
>-Bien sur que ça va s'arranger ! répondit Pete, confiant. Regina s'en sort toujours !<br>-J'espère", marmonna Neal.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran. La jeune femme s'était levée, et à cause de sa rage et sa douleur, avait fait explosé un miroir, avec sa magie.  
>En voyant l'air déterminé et mauvais de Regina, regardant le bout de verre brisé, Neal ne put réprimer un frisson d'effroi. Que prévoyait la Reine ?<br>**  
><strong>**4*01 - Retrouvailles entre Sidney et Regina.**

Le jeune homme eut la réponse tout de suite après. En effet, il vit Regina descendre dans les sous-sols l'hôpital, dans un couloir sombre et glauque. N'ayant peu connu Storybrooke, Neal demanda à Graham :

"-Quel est cet endroit ?  
>-C'est la partie psychiatrique de l'hôpital, expliqua l'ancien chasseur, c'est là ou Regina a enfermé Belle pendant 28 ans, ainsi que Sidney Glass.<p>

Neal fronça les sourcils.

-Regina a enfermé Belle ? Mais c'est...  
>-Oui, horrible. Mais bon, entre Rumple et elle, c'est une longue et vieille vendetta.<br>-Je vois, soupira Neal en faisant la moue. Et qui est Sidney ?  
>-Dans la Forêt Enchantée, il était le Miroir de la Méchante Reine, et à Storybrooke, il était le rédacteur du Daily Mirror, le journal de la ville, ainsi que le bras droit de Regina.<p>

Neal hocha la tête.

_''J'ai besoin de mon miroir", clama Regina._

L'image montra le visage d'un homme noir, barbu qui paraissait énormément fatigué, et complètement perdu et à bout de forces.

-C'est lui Sidney ? Il n'a pas très bonne mine, constata Neal en se tapotant le menton.

Puis il se tourna vers son voisin, l'air étonné :

-Tu trouves pas qu'il ... regarde de façon étrange Regina ? On dirait que c'est une déesse pour lui !

Graham eut un petit sourire, puis but une gorgée de bière avant de répondre :

-En fait, à force d'observer ses échanges avec Regina, j'ai remarqué qu'il est amoureux d'elle.  
>-Mais à ce point là c'est pire que de l'amour, c'est de la soumission ! s'écria Neal, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.<p>

-J'ai vécu longtemps dans les palais de Regina. Son Miroir était toujours avec elle, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il serait apparemment l'ancien Génie de la lampe, et il aurait tué Léopold, le mari de Regina ainsi que le père de Snow, le Roi, il est assis là-bas au fond du bar, fit Graham en indiquant l'endroit où étaient Eva, Daniel, et le nommé, discutant à voix basse.

-Bref, reprit Graham, il aurait tué ce Roi pour Regina... alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. C'est alors qu'il a prononcé comme dernier vœu de rester avec elle, de toujours avoir les yeux sur elle, ou qu'il soit. C'est ainsi qu'il se serait transformé en miroir."  
>Neal, ahuri, s'écria :<p>

-Je comprend mieux maintenant la réaction et les propos de Léopold pendant le... heu... petit incident...Mais... mais... il est quand même bizarre ce type ! Tu le trouves pas... pathétique ? Tout ça pour une femme ? Qui ne l'aime même pas en plus.

Graham haussa les épaules.

-Je suis habitué aux bizarreries des membres de la ville...

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'écran. Regina déclara :  
><em><br>''Quelqu'un se met en travers de mon bonheur. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'en débarrasser.''_

Puis ce fut le noir sur la télévision.

-Je crains le pire, marmonna Graham en faisant la grimace.  
>-Moi aussi."<p>

En effet, que prévoyait donc Regina ? Jusqu'où ira-t-elle pour avoir son happy ending ?

**4*01 - La Lune de Miel du Rumbelle.**

Neal n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. En effet l'écran était passé à autre chose. Maintenant ils pouvaient suivre les aventures de Mr et Mrs Gold. Belle avait trouvé une maison abandonnée pour passer leur lune de miel. La jeune femme paraissait heureuse de montrer cette demeure à son mari, qui paraissait sur la réserve. Elle était en train de lui expliquer qu'on voyait l'océan de chaque pièce lorsque Rumple la figea.

"-Oh oh, fit Graham.  
>-C'est pas vrai ! s'agaça Lancelot. D'abord Regina, maintenant Rumple... ils m'énervent à retourner leur veste ainsi ! Ça tourne en rond tout ça !<br>-Bah, fit Pete, au moins ça fait de l'action...

Sur l'écran, Rumple avait de nouveau échangé les dagues. Il avait mis la fausse dans son gilet et remis la vraie dans le sac de Belle.

-Papa... gémit Neal en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est pas possible...  
>-Allez, fit Graham, je suis sur que ton père va finir par lui avouer...<br>-J'espère, soupira le jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps, Belle, qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien, voulut lui montrer le ''meilleur'' mais Gold aperçut un objet étrange, qu'il sembla reconnaître, ou l'intriguer fortement.

_''Cela fait presque un jour que nous sommes mariés... et nous n'avons toujours pas dansé, fit soudain Rumple.''_

Puis, d'un claquement de doigt, il mit la musique. Clac ! Il changea le lustre, et ensuite leurs vêtements.

-Classe ! fit Pete. J'aimerais bien faire ça aussi.  
>-On dirait une pub pour parfum, rigola Graham.<br>-Nooooooon ! s'écria Milah, qui était venue voir son fils. Ils ne sont quand même pas en tenue du Disney ''_La Belle et la Bête_'' ? C'est tellement cliché...  
>-Jalouse ? la taquina Neal.<br>-Pas du tout, répliqua Milah. Je trouve juste ça ... trop... comment dire ? Niais ?  
>-Je trouve que cela leur convient bien, rétorqua Eva qui s'était approchée aussi. C'est tellement romantique, soupira-t-elle. Ça me donne envie de danser...<p>

_''-Voudriez-vous danser, Madame Gold ?  
>-J'adorerai.''<em>

Ils se mirent alors à tournoyer, sous une version piano de la célèbre chanson ''_Beauty and The Beast_''. Neal sourit. En effet, comme soulignait Eva, cela leur allait bien, ils étaient élégants ainsi, et paraissaient très amoureux.  
>Seulement, Neal ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux histoires des dagues de Rumple et de l'objet mystérieux, et avait peur que cela détruise ainsi son bonheur...<p>

**4*01 - La promenade avec bébé Neal**

Un calme relatif était revenu dans le bar. Les habitués s'étaient divisés en deux clans distincts, la Team Regina vs la Team Marianne. Chacun lançant des regards hostiles à l'autre. Cela promettait pour les jours à venir se désola Neal qui après avoir vu et entendu son père sur sa tombe, se souciait peu de cette petite guéguerre futile. Il avait le cœur brisé, autant soit peu qu'on pouvait dire qu'il avait un cœur.  
>Il suivait d'un œil discret la vie à Storybrooke le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée mouvementée. Blanche, Emma, David et Henry promenait le petit Neal (il avait dû mal à s'y faire mais il sourit quand David se demanda à haute voix s'ils n'auraient pas dû l'appeler Baelfire).<br>Emma tentait maladroitement de rassurer leur fils sur le devenir de Regina. Le gamin était malin et se doutait bien que sa mère biologique était la personne la moins bien placée pour échanger avec sa mère adoptive. Il proposa donc de l'appeler et s'éloigna avec son grand-père.  
>Blanche en profita pour aborder le sujet Hook avec sa fille. Neal tendit un peu plus l'oreille, soudain intéressé.<p>

_"-Il a l'air de bien gérer, commença Blanche en parlant de henry, je veux dire, après avoir perdu et retrouvé ses souvenirs, voir ses deux mères avec deux nouveaux hommes...  
>-En parlant de ça, l'interrompit Emma.<br>-Il ne sait pas pour toi et Hook."_

-Ça va, ça fait même pas un jour, il ne va pas déjà l'appeler papa, maugréa Neal.  
>-C'est pas beau la jalousie, le taquina Graham.<br>-Pas jaloux, juste lucide. Ce.. Ce ne serait pas bon pour Henry si ça ne marchait finalement pas entre eux! répondit Neal, tout heureux d'avoir trouver une raison bien plus respectable à son hostilité envers cette idylle naissante.  
>-Et se servir de son fils pour justifier ses petits travers mesquins... Lamentable, souffla faussement indigné Lancelot en secouant la tête d'un air navré.<p>

Lui et Graham, redevenus amis malgré leur différent sur le sujet Regina/Marianne, se lancèrent un regard complice. Neal se contenta de grogner. Il avait envie d'une nouvelle bière mais il repensa à la pique de Tamara un peu plus tôt et il se retint.

"-Il n'y a pas de Hook et moi."

-Ah! Ah! s'exclama Neal, triomphant.

Graham et Lancelot se contentèrent de sourire.

-Ouais mais bon, connaissant Emma la girouette, dans deux minutes elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche, remarqua perfide Tamara toujours à la table de billard.

Tacler son ex-rivale, même si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de Neal, lui procurait toujours une petite joie satisfaisante. Neal ne réagit même pas, elle n'attendait que ça et il refusa de lui donner satisfaction cette fois.

-En tout cas, si elle n'en eut pas du beau pirate, moi je le prends, s'exclama une belle brune à l'allure sauvage encore inconnue accoudée au bar.

-C'est qui? murmura Neal à Graham.  
>-Anita, la mère de Ruby. Mais attention, elle mord, ajouta le chasseur dans un clin d'œil complice.<p>

Une louve-garou bien sûr. Neal se promit de ne l'approcher qu'en cas de force (très) majeure.

_"-D'accord, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a mais je ne peux sûrement pas en parler à Henry si je ne sais pas moi-même de quoi je parle... En parlant du loup."_

-Du loup! Ah ah ah! s'esclaffa Anita.

Neal s'éloigna un peu plus.

Hook venait d'apparaître et Blanche s'éclipsa pour laisser les deux "amoureux" en tête à tête.

_"-Nous sommes en pleine crise... tenta de s'esquiver Emma.  
>-Nous sommes toujours en crise. Tu devrais penser à vivre de ta vie même dans ces périodes là sinon tu risques de passer à côté."<em>

Un point pour le pirate et un uppercut dans l'estomac de Neal. Il commençait presque à avoir de l'empathie pour son ex-beau-père, ami, capitaine et espérer qu'Emma arrête de tergiverser et se lance une bonne fois pour toute..

_"-On est attaqué! On est attaqué"_

Neal ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir Grincheux.

**4*01 - Emma et Hook poursuivant Elsa**

Elsa marchait avec appréhension dans les rues de Storybrooke. Quand elle comprit qu'on la poursuivait, elle essaya de se cacher.  
>Lancelot, Graham et Neal étaient installé au bar et observaient Hook et Emma suivant la piste de glace.<p>

"-Pas très discret, il suffit de suivre la glace, ajouta Lancelot.  
>-On dirait une grosse trace de bave d'escargot.<p>

Neal et Lancelot regardèrent Gus qui venait d'arriver dans le bar pour son café du matin. Aucun n'osa commenter la comparaison de l'ancienne souris.

-Un escargot comme ça, moi je veux bien la suivre aussi.

-Quoi ? répondit Graham ne comprenant pas le regard étonné de Neal.

Neal et Lancelot ne pu retenir de rire face à la réaction de l'ancien Shérif.  
>Alors qu'Emma et Hook s'approcha de la cachette, la neige apparut autour de la jeune femme à la robe bleue. Un tourbillon se forma et se transforma en monstre de neige.<p>

-C'est quoi ce turc ? s'écria Liam  
>-Un Gros bonhomme de Neige plutôt impressionnant, répondit Lancelot.<br>-Il n'a pas l'air très sympathique, dit Neal, confirmant la réaction de Hook sur l'écran.  
>-Cette jeune femme a de grands pouvoirs ! " ajouta Graham, ne voyant pas le danger que peut représenter Elsa.<p>

Le monstre attaqua Emma et Hook. Celui-ci les poursuivit jusque dans le centre de Storybrooke. En quelques minutes, la panique avait envahi les rues de Storybrooke, en grand partie grâce à l'alerte de Leroy.  
>Comme lorsqu'on assiste à une catastrophe en direct, le silence régnait dans le bar. Apeuré par le bruit, le monstre de glace se dirigea vers la forêt.<p>

Le vent emmena un journal au pied de la jeune femme glacée. Elle le prit entre ses mains. Celui-ci annonçait le mariage de Mr et Mme Gold mais Neal remarqua l'air soucieux de la jeune femme dont il ignorait la réelle identité.

"-C'est moi ou cette femme à l'air de connaitre ton père, l'interrogea Graham  
>-Ouais mais connaissant mon père je doute que cette femme veut uniquement le féliciter pour son mariage." répondit sombrement Neal.<p>

**4*01 - Manigances de Sidney et Regina**

Tandis que tout Storybrooke était en émoi à cause du monstre de neige qu'Elsa avait créé, Regina et Sidney étaient dans la caveau de l'ancienne Reine. Ils avaient le livre de contes d'Henry, et Regina paraissait furieuse de la ''puissance qui émanait de ce livre''. D'après elle, cela semblait immuable.

_''Nous devons changer les choses, fit Regina. Elle doit être supprimée.''_

''-Elle parait déterminée notre Regina, commenta Lancelot.  
>-Comme toujours, répondit Graham, pensif.<p>

_''Je savais que vous m'avez gardé en prison durant toutes ces années, attendant que je vous sois utile. Je savais que vous ne m'aviez pas oublié, clama Sidney en la regardant, toujours avec cette adoration dans le regard_, qui mettait Neal mal à l'aise.

_Regina acquiesça avec un sourire gênée._

-Bien sur.''

-Vous pensez que Regina puisse se sentir coupable de le traiter ainsi ? s'interrogea Neal. Cette relation est flippante quand même !  
>-C'est vrai que c'est pire que ma situation, quand on y pense, grimaça le chasseur. Je ne sais pas si elle se sent coupable... Peut-être... étant donné qu'elle n'est plus la Méchante Reine, maintenant.<p>

_''En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda Sidney.  
>-En tant que Reine, j'ai condamné et beaucoup de gens à mort, et emprisonné des tas d'innocent.<em>

Sidney eut un petit sourire moqueur.

-Vous ne vous rappelez même pas de cette Marianne.  
>-Elle est tellement banal, ce n'est pas ma faute ! s'agaça Regina. Tu vas donc me montrer le moment exact ou je l'ai exécuté."<p>

Neal ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Le piquant de la jeune femme était parfois amusant à entendre, elle avait toujours eu le sens de la répartie.

-Sacrée Regina ! dit-il à voix haute.  
>-Ça oui, sourit Graham.<p>

Ils entendirent alors des cris venant de la télévision. Les deux hommes se retournèrent, et virent Sidney se retrouver coincé dans le miroir, poussant des hurlements de frayeur.

_" -Relax, c'est temporaire, soupira Regina, blasée. Miroir, mon Beau miroir, récita-t-elle montre celle que je veux tuer plus que tout."_

Alors, exactement comme la télé faisait dans le _Purgatory Bar_, Regina vit le jour ou Marianne fut arrêtée.  
>Deux gardes tenaient fermement la femme de Robin. Regina lui demanda ou était Blanche-Neige, ce que Marianne refusa. Elle lui cria que si elle avait une famille, elle ne serait pas capable de autant de méchanceté. La Reine lui avait répliqué :<br>_  
>"-Ne dis pas ce que je peux et ne pas comprendre. Je sais qui je suis et ce que je veux. Et maintenant, c'est ta tête sur une pique."<em>

Avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche élégante.

Neal vit alors la Méchante Reine dans toute sa splendeur. Jamais il n'avait vu Regina ainsi. Toute cette cruauté qui émanait d'elle... Toute cette rage qui semblait être omniprésente...  
>Il n'était pas le seul à être ébranlé. Regina elle-même paraissait voir pour la première fois ce qu'elle avait été, et ce qu'elle n'était plus maintenant.<br>Qu'allait-elle faire ? s'interrogea Neal. Continuer sa vengeance ou alors trouver un autre moyen de trouver le bonheur ?

Une courte scène montra Elsa se déplaçait telle une ombre dans la ville pour se rapprocher de la boutique de Gold.

"-Mais qu'est-ce qui l'attire là-bas?" se demanda plus pour lui-même Neal.

**4*01 - Emma, Hook, David, Robin, Marianne et les Merry Men affrontent le monstre des Neiges dans la forêt**

Les membres présents au bar suivaient le monstre qui se dirigeait vers le camp de Robin et des Merry Men. Heureusement, Emma, David et Hook étaient déjà arrivé pour prévenir du danger.

-Comment vont-ils réussir à le battre ? S'inquiéta Eva.  
>-Je ne sais pas mais ils vont trouver un moyen, lui répondit la rassurante Ruth.<p>

La petite bande se prépara à l'approche du monstre. Petit Jean prit son arbalète et tira sur le monstre. Mais la flèche n'eut aucun effet.

_" Il attaque quand il se sent menacé. Pistolet, épée, mon crochet, mon esprit vif. Je ne crois pas que l'on a ce qu'il faut. "_

-Esprit vif ? Bougonna Neal avec une légère mou sur le visage.

David encouragea sa fille à utiliser sa magie. Emma se concentra.

-Vas y Emma. Tu peux le faire, l'encouragea Neal.

Une boule de magie blanche quitta ses mains pour venir attaquer le monstre. Mais la magie eut l'effet inverse. Le monstre s'énerva et gifla Emma

-Gros Bonhomme de Neige Maléfique 1 - Emma 0, commenta James.

Le frère de David commençait sérieusement à énerver Neal mais celui-ci préférait ne pas répondre.  
>Le monstre devient plus contrarié. Et les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent à terre.<p>

-Bravo les mecs. Une attaque et il y a plus personne. Marianne se retrouve seule face au monstre, remarqua Anita.  
>-Regina ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? se demanda Eva.<p>

En effet la maire apparut. Elle se plaça entre le monstre et Marianne. Le regard de Regina fit froid dans le dos.

-Elle ne va pas laisser mourir Marianne quand même ? S'offusqua Eva.  
>-Elle en est capable, s'inquiéta Lancelot.<p>

_"-S'il vous plait aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît."_

La supplique de Marianne brisèrent les cœurs de ses anciens compères de purgatoire.

-Mais arrêtez un peu, je suis sûr qu'elle va faire quelque…. commença Daniel.

Mais la brune disparut laissant Marianne seule face au monstre.

-NON !  
>Le cri collectif de Lancelot, Gus, Liam et Eva fit sursauter Furtif qui s'était assoupi dans le bar.<p>

-Mais vous n'êtes pas bien de crier comme ça.  
>-Chut, l'intima Eva sans même se retourner vers le nain.<p>

Les secondes parurent une éternité. Le monstre s'approcha de Marianne et leva le pied pour l'écraser.  
>Quand tout à coup, le monstre implosa, dévoilant une Regina au visage sans émotion.<p>

-Gros Bonhomme de Neige Maléfique 0 –Régina 1, bam, cria heureux l'ancien shérif.  
>-Tu veux vraiment qu'on compte les points ? interrogea Neal.<br>-Faut bien s'occuper, non ?  
>-Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas laissé mourir ? se demanda Anita. Ce n'est pas logique.<p>

_"-Peut être que vous n'êtes pas un monstre  
>-Peut être pas.<br>-Bienvenue à Storybrooke, Marianne"_

Regina s'éloigna lentement sans un regard pour les autres.

-Vous voyez bien que Regina a changé, conclut Graham, bien content d'avoir pour une fois le dernier mot.

_"Regina, on a essayé de te trouver. On a discuté à propos de…. "_

Regina disparu dans un nuage violet laissant Emma en plan.

-Ah ça s'appelle se prendre un vent, nota Milah fasse au comportement de l'ancienne reine vis à vis d'Emma.  
>-En tant que marin, Je vous le confirme." rigola Liam.<p>

L'ambiance dans le bar était à la détente mais cela n'allait pas duré, surtout concernant Neal.  
><strong><br>4*01 - Discussion et baiser CS dans la forêt**

La menace du monstre des neiges avait donc disparu et la relation Regina/Marianne avait pris un nouveau tournant, passionnant un peu plus les habitués du _Purgatory Bar_.  
>Emma et Hook émergèrent des arbres et Neal se tendit imperceptiblement.<p>

Emma mit une nouvelle barrière barrière entre elle et le pirate ("Mais quand allait-il enfin changer de fringues?" se demanda Neal pour lui-même) en utilisant le sarcasme. mais Hook ne fut pas dupe. Le jeune homme dut saluer sa patience.

_"-Kilian, quelqu'un a créé ce bonhomme des neiges. Ce n'est pas terminé.  
>-Ça ne l'est jamais. Une raison de plus d'apprécier tous les moments de calme, et en ce moment, nous avons un moment de calme", minauda t-il.<br>Emma sourit, charmée._

Neal serra les poings. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir ce qui suivait.  
>Mais Emma s'éloigna de nouveau. Neal se demanda quand même ce qui pouvait ainsi retenir la jeune femme. Enfin, il était évident qu'elle était attiré par Hook.<p>

_"-En ce moment je me sens trop coupable.  
>-Envers Regina?<br>-Elle a perdu quelqu'un à qui elle tenait beaucoup à cause de moi."_

-Ah enfin! Elle le reconnaît, s'exclama Tamara.  
>-Pour la dernière fois, ferme-la, gronda Neal.<br>-Sinon quoi? le défia t-elle.  
>-Sinon c'est aller simple pour l'Enfer ma jolie, intervint Graham, très sérieux.<p>

Tamara déglutit et baissa les yeux. Espérons que la menace aurait un effet permanent.

_"-Non, il y a plus que Regina, n'est-ce pas?"_

Neal reçut un coup au cœur. Il savait à quoi ou plutôt à qui pensait le pirate.

Emma embrassa le pirate et lui demanda d'être patient.

_"-J'ai tout le temps du monde. A moins qu'un autre monstre apparaisse et me tue."_

Neal imagina soudain un énorme dragon apparaître d'entre les arbres et carboniser sur place le bellâtre. Ou un géant l'attraper par les pieds puis le secouer comme un prunier avant de lui croquer sa jolie petite tête de séducteur.

-Neal? Pourquoi tu souris bêtement? l'interrogea perplexe Lancelot.  
>-Pour rien, pour rien..."<p>

**4*01 - Discussion Emma-Regina, plus le plan final de Regina.**

Même si en effet autre chose la retenait, Emma n'avait pas menti à Kilian. Elle se sentait coupable envers Regina, c'était évident. C'est pourquoi cela n'étonna personne vu son caractère buté et têtu (-Un vrai bourrin qui rue dans les brancards, aurait dit Tamara si elle n'avait pas la menace de Graham au-dessus de sa tête) quand ils la virent sur le pas de la porte de Regina.

Neal vit alors Emma tenter de convaincre Regina qu'elle pouvait être heureuse. On pouvait voir les deux femmes, Regina assise contre la porte, genoux contre poitrine, les bras ramenés autour de ces premiers, et Emma, derrière, essayant de l'aider. Le mur les séparait, mais cela n'empêchait pas Emma de parler et de vouloir consoler Regina.

_''Tu dois essayer de te battre, racontait si tu ne veux pas, je le ferais. ''_

Neal sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là Emma. Une vraie battante qui ne se laissait jamais abattre...

_''-Henry m'a amené à Storybrooke pour que j'amène les fins heureuses et mon travail ne sera pas fini tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait pour tout le monde, toi y compris''_

Neal vit alors Emma s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Regina leva la tête, avec certainement une nouvelle idée... Elle se dirigea vers son livre et se tourna vers Sidney, sous le regard des clients du _Purgatory Bar_.

_''-Tu peux m'aider à changer le destin.''_

-Que veut-elle dire ? demanda Lancelot.  
>-Comment veux tu qu'on le sache ? fit Graham. On n'est pas des génies nous...<br>-Heureusement, marmonna Neal, toujours focalisé sur Sidney, ce qui provoqua les éclats de rire de ses amis. C'est pas drôle, bouda-t-il, faussement pince sans rire, lorsqu'il vit qu'ils se moquaient gentiment de lui.

S'amuser lui faisait du bien et le détendait. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu... il avait besoin de se relaxer !

_''Chacune de ces histoires a une chose en commun... les méchants n'ont pas le droit aux fins heureuses, ça a toujours été comme ça ! Ce livre ne me voit que d'une manière...  
>-Quel est votre plan ? demanda Sidney.<br>-Trouver l'auteur. Nous devons le trouver et lui ordonner de me donner ce que je veux. Il est temps de changer le livre. Il est temps que les méchants aient leur happy ending...''_

Graham se tourna vers ses amis :

-Trouver l'auteur ? En voila une idée ! Ça promet d'être intéressant !  
>-A votre avis ? Qui l'a écrit ?<br>-Auguste ? suggéra Neal. Après tout il est écrivain.  
>-C'est peut-être ton père... Vu qu'il est très puissant, répondit Pete.<br>-Ben non... sinon il se serait donné sa fin heureuse et n'aurait pas passé 200 ans à me chercher, répliqua Neal avec amertume.  
>-C'est peut-être un personnage extérieur qu'on a jamais rencontré ? émit Milah. Il y a tellement de mondes et univers...<br>-Pas faux, fit Graham. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir Regina nous concocter ça !  
>-C'est vrai que là... ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Bien plus qu'Emma et ses ébats amoureux, ronchonna Neal.<p>

Graham leva sa bière :

"-A Regina, et ses idées délurées ! "

Tous trinquèrent.

**4*01 - Scène Rumbelle**

Après l'aveu d'Emma et le changement de plan de Regina, la télé montra une scène centrée sur la suite de la lune de miel improvisée entre Belle et Rumple. Il faisait sombre, Neal en déduisit que c'était la nuit à Storybrooke. Belle dormait paisiblement alors que le père de Baelfire était tracassé par quelque chose.

"-Il doit repenser à cette fameuse boîte qu'il a trouvé, fit le frère du docteur Whale en venant s'accouder au bar au côté de Graham et toute la clique.  
>-Oui c'est sûrement ça… murmura Neal, soucieux.<p>

Son père avait une expression si grave. L'instant d'après, ce dernier se dirigea dans le salon et posa sa dague près de cet objet mystérieux. Un pli barra le front du fils.

-Pourquoi ça l'intrigue autant ? lança Pete, surpris.  
>-Ça doit être un objet magique, soupira Neal.<br>-Il ne va pas recommencer ? Surtout après tout ce qu'il a dit ! songea celui-ci, contrarié.  
>-C'est juste de la curiosité. J'avoue que cette boîte m'intrigue aussi, répondit le chasseur, en haussant des épaules.<p>

Soudain, le ténébreux fit un geste de la main avec sa dague au-dessus de l'objet. Tout le monde était intéressé de voir ce qui allait se produire. Puis l'objet se mit à réagir face à la dague et à émettre une drôle de fumée violette scintillante qui prit la forme d'un long chapeau bleuté. Étrangement familier… Rumple devint interdit tout en contemplant cet objet.

-Non… chuchota Neal, stupéfait.  
>-Ce chapeau m'est familier… avec le temps, mes souvenirs s'estompent, avoua Lancelot, en fronçant des sourcils.<br>-À qui ça peut bien être ? questionna Pete, intrigué par cette apparition.  
>-Va savoir… et encore un mystère à Storybrooke !" s'exclama Graham, avec un sourire ironique.<p>

Rumple se mit à sourire secrètement. Neal ferma les yeux un moment. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?

**4*01 - La boutique de Mr Gold**

Toujours préoccupé, Neal ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la scène qui apparut ensuite à l'écran. Elsa avait toujours le journal en sa possession et se glissa jusqu'à la boutique de Mr Gold.

"-Tiens tiens, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ? marmonna Graham, en effleurant de ses doigts sa bouche.

Elsa s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et se servit de sa magie pour entrer dans la boutique.

-Elle a un quelconque lien avec le ténébreux ? demanda Pete.  
>-Je n'en sais rien du tout. Il a fait tellement de deals avec tout le monde. Après il y a de nombreuses années où je n'étais pas avec lui, confessa Neal pour lui-même.<p>

Ce dernier écoutait d'une oreille sans regarder la télé.

-Il y a un truc qui l'intéresse sur ce journal… constata Gerhart toujours en leur compagnie.  
>-Ah oui, en effet… on voit un pendentif, une photo de Mr et Mme Gold puis une rubrique avec une statue bizarroïde, remarqua Pete en plissant des yeux.<p>

La télé montra alors les lieux et plus précisément un écrin dans lequel était posé un collier argenté en forme de flocon. Elsa s'y dirigea rapidement et le prit dans une main.

_"-Ne t'inquiète pas, Anna. Je te retrouverais." promit la Reine des neiges, d'une voix tremblante et attristée._

-Ah, d'accord ! C'est le collier de quelqu'un auquel elle tient, réalisa Graham.  
>-C'est probablement ENCORE une histoire de famille, réfléchit tout haut Lancelot avec un sourire désabusé.<br>-Tu crois ? interrogea Pete, sceptique et se redressant sur son tabouret.  
>-Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir."<p>

_À suivre..._

**Qu'en pensez-vous? :)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Réaction du 4x02

_**Et voici le nouveau chapitre sur 4*02. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

* * *

><p><strong>4*02 - Ouverture de l'épisode<strong>

_"-Ne t'inquiète pas Anna, je te retrouverai." jura Elsa en serrant le collier dans sa main._

"-Mais je connais ce médaillon, murmura Ruth.

Eva, Johanna et Henry Senior près d'elle la regardèrent avec intérêt, mais la mère de David n'en dit pas plus.

L'écran montra ensuite Elsa quittait la boutique de Gold.

-Une superbe blonde en robe de princesse qui sort de chez Gold et personne ne la calcule? s'étonna Graham.  
>-Superbe, hein? Le taquina Lancelot en jouant des sourcils.<br>-Oh ça va! grommela le shérif.  
>-Graham a le béguin! surenchérit Neal, trop heureux pour une fois de ne pas être la cible des plaisanteries.<br>-Graham est amoureux, Graham est amoureux! scanda Furtif.  
>-La ferme, demie-portion!<br>-Oh! Ça, ce n'est pas sympa, shérif! s'offusqua le nain.

Le téléphone sonna et Graham décrocha, bien content de cette interruption. D'un geste de la main, il intima les habitués du bar à se taire.

-Oui, allô?  
>-T'es amoureux, t'es amoureux, chantonna la voix de Zelena à l'autre bout du fil.<p>

Le chasseur entendit même les rires étouffés de Cora et Peter derrière.

-Mais... Mais comment vous le savez?  
>-Il avoue! Ah ah ah! Graham a une petite amie glacée, continua Zelena, ravie de son coup.<br>-Fais attention, ça rapetisse avec le froid, ajouta Peter d'un ton goguenard.  
>-Non, je voulais dire pour ce qui se dit dans le bar, tronche de cactus et lutin pervers!<br>-Oh! C'est qui la tronche de cactus? Et sache qu'il y a aussi une télé mais sur le bar, ici!

Mais Zelena n'eut pas de réponse, Graham raccrocha violemment. Il entendit des ricanements derrière lui et se retourna vivement. Le silence se fit instantanément. Mais beaucoup avaient du mal à se retenir et de grands sourires naissaient malgré eux sur leurs visages.

-Prfffff!

Il se retourna vers le bar et pour la première fois, il put voir Kurt au bord de l'explosion hilarante.

-Je vous déteste tous, fulmina t-il en s'asseyant sur son tabouret et plongeant le nez dans sa chope.  
>-Hey! Regardez ça! s'exclama une voix.<p>

La bonne humeur communicative s'estompa rapidement quand Elsa décréta que personne ne sortirait de la ville avant d'avoir retrouvé cette Anna et qu'un mur de glace barra l'unique route menant ou sortant de Storybrooke.

-Et bien ça! C'est de nouveaux ennuis en perspective si vous voulez mon avis, soupira Gus.

Et tous partagèrent son avis.

**4*02 - Chez les Charming - Henry & la préparation du pique-nique**

Neal observait Henry préparer un pique-nique, c'était assez amusant pour une fois de voir son fils se démener pour remonter le moral à Regina. Il ne manquait plus qu'un pot Häagen-Dazs et le compte y était.

"- C'est marrant, qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour Regina souffrirait d'une peine de cœur telle une adolescente américaine ? se questionna Graham à voix haute  
>- La situation aurait pu être pire, fit Neal.<p>

Un silence s'était installé, Graham et Neal observèrent tous les deux Emma.

- Il y a un truc qui m'étonne, ce pique-nique est pour Regina est c'est assez évident, mais on ne dirait pas qu'Emma la considère comme la mère d'Henry, commenta Graham.  
>- Disons que Henry ne vit quasiment plus chez Regina et malgré le baiser du véritable amour, il est resté avec Emma. Mais Henry a conscience que même du temps ou Regina était dans sa mauvaise période, elle l'aimait plus que tout.<br>- "Mauvaise période" ? Ça m'a coûté la vie, bougonna Graham.

Les deux hommes observèrent le corbeau se posait sur la fenêtre.

- Non, mais je rêve, s'exclama Neal, ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de que je pense.  
>- Maléfique ?<br>- Mais elle n'est pas morte?  
>- Je ne sais pas, il m'a semblé qu'elle avait le monopole des corbeaux et autre joyeuseté comme les dragons, répondit Graham.<br>- Révise tes classiques mon vieux... Tu vois! C'est le moyen de communication de notre chère Méchante reine!

Neal vit l'espoir de son fils retombait en lisant le message. Regina ne voulait pas le voir.

- Il y a quand même des moyens de communication plus rapides, marmonna Neal.

Même si ce n'était pas objectif, Neal ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Regina de faire tant de peine à son... leur fils. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple peine de cœur suffirait à la mettre dans un tel état. Lui-même, bien que très amoureux d'Emma, consacrait du temps aux autres et surtout à Henry. Penser à Henry l'amena à penser à son père et il en eut un pincement au cœur, se souvenant de son discours au cimetière.

Graham devinant que son ami commençait à broyer du noir prit la parole.

- Je ne pense pas que cette situation durera. Henry va se battre pour Regina et elle ne le repoussera pas longtemps. Leur lien est le plus fort qu'il soit.  
>- J'espère que tu as raison, mais Regina n'a aucun sens de la technologie moderne, un simple coup de fil aurait suffit. C'est super lugubre d'envoyer un corbeau portait le message à Henry, ça ne fera qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Entendre la voix de Regina l'aurait rassuré.<br>- Regina a besoin de temps et d'être seule mais c'est certain que ça s'arrangera.  
>- Je l'espère...<p>

Neal n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'interaction avec Regina, mais malgré tout, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir prit soin d'Henry, à sa façon.

**4*02 - Panne de courant et découverte du mur**

Le mur de glace érigé par Elsa fit des dégâts sur le système électrique et plongea Storybrooke dans le noir complet, interrompant la discussion mère/fils d'Emma et Henry à propos de Regina au Granny.

"-Et c'est tant mieux parce qu'elle pataugeait dans la semoule la pauvre petite, commenta Anita.  
>-Heu, vu votre propre relation avec votre fille, je ne la ramènerai pas trop, la calma Lancelot.<p>

Anita grogna. Littéralement. Lancelot se recula prudemment et se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais contrarier la louve-garou.

Emma rejoignit David et ils se rendirent à l'entrée de la ville en voiture. La discussion sur les murs que les deux mères de Henry érigeaient ne manquait pas d'ironie, vu la situation.

-Elsa est peut-être la troisième mère cachée, plaisanta Pete.  
>-Ah non! Notre arbre généalogique est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, se désola Neal.<p>

Et tous rirent de bon cœur alors qu'à l'écran Elsa se cachait du père et de la fille arrivés au mur de glace et que chez les Charming, Leroy, Walter et Granny décrétait Blanche nouvelle maire de la ville après l'abandon (momentané?) de Regina.

**Blanche, Maire de Storybrooke**

« _- C'est ta malédiction. Tu es le maire désormais._  
><em>- Ah bon ?<em>  
><em>-On t'a aidé à récupérer ton royaume, tu t'en souviens ? Pour que tu puisses régner. C'est ton royaume maintenant. Alors, dirige-le ! »<em>

« -Snow en tant que maire ? Je dis oui ! s'exclama Lancelot.  
>-Vous pensez qu'elle en est capable. Demanda Neal. Elle vient juste d'accoucher.<p>

Le téléphone sonna encore Graham décrocha. Puis, il reposa le combiné sans aucun commentaire. Le shérif vint se rassoir auprès de Neal.

-Qui s'était ? Zelena ? demanda Neal  
>- Pire ! Sa mère !<br>- Et elle a dit quoi la vieille sorcière ? se renseigna Eva.  
>- Elle rigole, elle estime que Blanche n'a pas l'envergure de sa fille.<br>- J'ai éduqué ma fille pour qu'elle sache diriger un royaume. Je crois que Storybrooke est à sa portée, ajouta Eva, d'un ton légèrement vexé.  
>-Regina est une maire compétente, enfin ce que l'on a pu voir ici, temporisa Anita.<br>- En 28 ans, Regina n'a pas eu à faire grand-chose non plus. On était sous une malédiction. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle était d'une grande sympathie."

**4*02 - Scène CS/Mur de glace (première partie)**

"-Et le revoilà! s'exaspéra Neal en voyant Hook apparaître.  
>-Il va falloir t'y faire, lui répondit Graham dans un clin d'œil.<br>`-Je sais, je sais, grommela le jeune homme.  
>- Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il ressemblait à un tel toutou lorsqu'on était ensemble, fit une voix sarcastique.<p>

Neal vit Milah, sa mère, prendre place à ses côtés et observer Hook reprocher à Emma de ne l'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence.

- Il est possédé par quelque chose, ce n'est pas lui...  
>- Il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas connu sous un tel jour, déclara Neal plus pour lui-même que pour sa mère.<br>- Ton ex n'est jamais contente, soit elle le rejette, soit lui fait des avances, le rappelle et se sert de lui.  
>- Emma a le droit de prendre la décision qu'il lui convient, elle ne doit rien à Hook.<br>- Elle le fait tourner en bourrique, s'énerva Milah.

Neal ne répondit pas, agacé il put constater le visage gêné qu'Emma eût lors des reproches de Hook.

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fait de sa vie quand il n'aide pas Emma ? se demanda à voix haute Neal.

C'était une question sans méchanceté, il ne voyait jamais Hook sans d'Emma.

- Des trucs de pirate, il cherche un nouveau bateau, boit de l'alcool pour oublier les refus de ton ex...  
>- Mon ex a un prénom...<br>- ... qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être retenu!

Ils apprirent par le pirate que le mur encerclait donc toute la ville.

_"-Pour nous garder dedans...Pourquoi? se demanda David.  
>-Tous nous tuer un par un. C'est ce que je ferai, lui répondit Hook avec un sourire."<em>

-Et j'espère qu'elle commencera par toi, murmura Neal à lui-même pour que personne ne l'entende.

Il serra un peu plus fort son verre quand Kilian évoqua des rendez-vous avec Emma, mais il savait que Graham avait raison, il devait s'y faire. Malgré la distance qu'Emma gardait entre eux pour le moment, il était évident qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps.

-Non, n'y va pas, petite idiote!

Neal releva la tête et aperçut Eva, tendue, les poings crispés sur les hanches. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de ne pas traiter Emma d'idiote quand il comprit la raison du soudain emportement de la douce reine. Emma se dirigeait droit "dans le mur", c'est le cas de le dire. Droit sur Elsa. Et en effet, elle tomba nez à nez avec la reine des neiges.

Neal se reconcentra sur la scène. Il vit Hook, complètement paniqué lorsque Emma se fit ensevelir sous le mur avec Elsa. Mais elle réussit à calmer la jeune femme terrifiée. Une confiance mutuelle commençait même à s'installer entre elles quand les deux "bourrins de mecs", comme les appela assez judicieusement Anita, firent tout rater et qu'affolée, Elsa fasse s'écrouler une partie du mur, les emprisonnant elle et Emma.

- Il croit vraiment qu'il va réussir quelque chose avec son crocher ?

Hook creusait dans la glace pensant pouvoir délivrer Emma. Il fallut que Charming lui fasse remarquer que le mur était probablement magique pour qu'il se calme. Heureusement, Emma n'était pas totalement évanouie et parvint à prendre contact avec la radio. Même s'il n'aimait pas Hook, Neal ne pouvait pas nier le fait que le pirate était réellement inquiet pour Emma au point d'arracher le talkie-walkie de Charming pour écouter la voix d'Emma.

- -Mais tu crois faire quoi avec ton petit crochet? se moqua Milah, un peu amère de voir son ancien amant aussi déterminé et désespéré pour Emma. Il avait l'habitude d'être plus rusé que cela, dit-elle d'un air mortifié.  
>- Peu importe, j'ai toujours été plus rusé que lui, il n'a jamais vraiment été très malin répondit Neal pour faire rager sa mère.<p>

Ce n'était pas si faux que ça, c'était lui qui avait trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir de Neverland, lui qui avait fait passer le message à Hook. Sous certains aspects, Hook pouvait ressembler beaucoup à sa version de Disney. Mais apparemment, il était plutôt chanceux avec les femmes.

Milah se contenta d'un regard furieux.

_"-Amenez-moi ce que je veux et après je vous libérerai."_

-Mouais... Elle n'a pas l'air aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle veut bien le montrer, votre Reine des Neiges, remarqua Gerhardt suspicieux.  
>-Tu penses qu'elle ne peut pas faire disparaître ce mur de glace? l'interrogea Gus inquiet.<p>

Neal reporta son attention sur l'écran et Emma.

-Bon Dieu, dans quoi tu t'es fourrée encore?

Elsa fut très claire.

_"-Elle cherche sa sœur, Anna. Elle pense qu'Anna est en ville parce qu'elle a trouvé son collier dans le magasin de Gold. Elle veut qu'on essaye de la retrouver avant...  
>-Avant que je gèle cette et toutes les personnes dedans."<em>

-Et bien elle plaisante pas, ta copine, lança Lancelot à Graham.  
>-C'est pas ma copine, maugréa le shérif.<br>-Mais t'aimerais bien, le taquina le chevalier.

**4*02 - Blanche, Leroy, Walter et Granny à la centrale électrique**

On retrouva Snow accompagnée de petit Neal, Granny et les deux nains dans un entrepôt. Elle paraissait, à la fois, désemparée face au générateur et excédée par les plaintes de Joyeux.

_« -Écoutez, je ne suis pas magique. J'ai dormi 8 heures la semaine dernière, j'allaite et je suis épuisée ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. J'ai peut-être jeté un petit sort, mais je n'ai pas demandé de maintenir un réseau électrique métropolitain. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Regina était méchante. Ce n'était pas elle ! C'était vous ! Vous avez vécu toute votre vie sans ampoule ! Achetez une lampe de poche ! »_

Face à l'énervement de Blanche, le silence régnait dans le bar, tous s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Graham avait reposé sa bière sur le comptoir.

«-Les hormones font encore effet, on dirait, dit Anita pour casser ce silence presque gênant.  
>-Elle a du caractère la jeune maman, ajouta Furtif<br>-Je vous ai dis que ma fille en était capable, asséna Eva, assez fière.  
>-En même temps, elle n'a pas tort. Ils exagèrent, on a tous vécu dans la forêt sans aucun confort, dit Graham.<br>-Parle pour toi qui vivais avec les loups, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, ironisa l'ancien prince James.  
>-Tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire, je te rappelle que tu es né dans une bergerie.<br>-Calmez-vous les deux coqs et laissez nous suivre, les intima Johanna.

Graham la trouva gonflée avec tout le bazar qu'elle avait créé lors de la confrontation Regina/Marianne, mais il préféra se taire pour ne pas souffler sur des braises encore chaudes.  
>À l'écran, Blanche avait réussi à rétablir le courant et l'action revint au mur de glace.<p>

**4*02 - Retour au mur de glace (deuxième partie)**

Avec désarroi, Neal voyait Emma avoir de plus en plus froid. Et Elsa venait de confirmer ce qu'ils craignaient: elle ne maîtrisait pas son pouvoir et ne savait comment faire fondre leur prison de glace.

"-Moi je veux bien la réchauffer la petite, lança Liam avec un sourire goguenard.

Il ressemblait finalement bien à son frère, tiens!

-Elle risque de mourir! ça n'a rien d'amusant! s'indigna Johanna.  
>-Justement: elle arrivera directement ici et il faudra bien "prendre soin d'elle".<br>-Approche-la si ça arrive et tu finiras eunuque, le menaça Neal qui ne tenait absolument pas qu'Emma arrive au bar.

La jeune femme essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais elle avait trop froid. Elle s'effondra sur le sol glacé, Elsa tentant de la garder éveillée.

-Je t'en prie, Emma. N'abandonne pas, l'encouragea Neal.  
>-Elsa est si seule et désespérée, elle n'est pas du tout méchante, murmura Graham. Elle semble même regretter tellement ce qu'elle a fait.<br>-Elle peut, ne put s'empêcher de répondre acide son ami quand Emma s'évanouit.

**4*02 - David et Hook à la boutique de Gold/ Emma et Elsa au Mur/David et Hook à la boucherie/Sauvetage d'Emma et d'Elsa**

Quand Emma avait parlé du collier d'Anna trouvé dans la boutique de Gold, Neal avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et en effet, David et Hook se rendirent directement à la boutique de Gold. La désinvolture de son père, peu enthousiaste et peu motivé à les aider énerva quelque peu le fils. Enfin, c'était la mère de son petit-fils qui risquait sa vie!  
>Heureusement Belle se montra plus concernée et coopérative. Elle trouva la reproduction du fameux collier. David le reconnut: celui de Joan!<p>

-"-Qui est Joan?  
>-Une jeune fille courageuse qui nous a sauvés, intervint Ruth.<p>

La mère de David leur raconta l'histoire de Bo Beep. Neal n'en revint pas. Il gardait en mémoire l'image de la jolie bergère amoureuse du cow-boy Woody et pas d'une vieille fille esclavagiste!

Au mur, Elsa tentait désespérément de garder Emma éveillée et à la boucherie de Storybrooke, David et Kilian retrouvaient la fameuse Bo Beep et son bâton qui permettrait de retrouver Anna.

-Et donc David a appris à se battre avec une femme? ricana James.  
>-Lui a vaincu le dragon et ne s'est pas fait embrocher comme un gros naze, le moucha Lancelot.<p>

-Les choses avancent, se félicita Pete.

Mais à l'écran, Hook averti par talkie-walkie annonçait à David qu'Emma se mourrait.

Ils accoururent au mur et Hook recommença à vouloir creuser le mur avec son crochet.

-Un homme amoureux est vraiment idiot, soupira Milah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Neal se contenta de sourire en prenant la main de sa mère. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

David réussit à donner confiance à Elsa qui utilisa ses pouvoirs pour creuser un passage dans le mur. À peine libérée, Emma se jeta dans les bras de Kilian qui la porta.  
>Neal sourit. Ce qu'il désirait le plus c'était le bonheur des siens et si Emma devait le trouver auprès du pirate, il l'acceptait. Il regarda sa famille réunie chez les Charming, Emma se réchauffant dans les bras de Kilian, leurs doigts enlacés et David jurant à Elsa qu'il l'aiderait à trouver sa soeur, car c'est ce qu'ils faisaient: trouver les gens et ne jamais abandonner.<p>

**4*02 – L'insistance d'Henry, l'amour d'un fils**

Les membres du _Purgatory Bar_ étaient très attentifs au cours des évènements. Entre le blocus de glace et la panne de courant, rien ne se passait comme prévu à Storybrooke. En même temps… il faut dire que le calme n'a jamais duré dans la petite ville.

À présent, l'écran de télévision leur dévoila une nouvelle scène dans laquelle Henry jouait un rôle primordial. Il s'était rendu chez Regina et tapait à l'aide du loquet la porte de sa demeure.  
><em><br>« -Je sais que tu es là ! Tu peux abandonner, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Et je ne vais pas partir juste parce que tu me l'as dit ! s'exclama l'adolescent. »_

Neal suivait ému cette scène. Son fils avait un si grand cœur et il en était si fier.

« -Le gamin est le point d'ancrage de Regina. J'espère qu'elle changera d'avis, répondit Graham avec sérieux.  
>-J'espère aussi. Il l'aime tellement.<br>-Regina doit le voir. Cela ne peut lui faire que du bien, admit Pete tout en grignotant des cacahouètes.

_« -Ma place est ici et je reviendrai tous les jours, parce que c'est aussi ma maison ! s'écria Henry. »_

-Ton fils est convaincant ! s'exclama Lancelot, amusé.  
>-En effet, fit Neal avec un sourire.<br>-Regina semble profondément touchée par son discours, ajouta l'ancien shérif.

_« - Et ma chambre me manque ! cria-t-il.  
>-Henry, murmura sa mère adoptive, émue.<br>-Maman, répondit Henry avec un sourire serein. »_

L'instant suivant, Regina et l'adolescent se serrèrent dans les bras.

-Oh c'est tellement beau…, pleurnicha Eva.  
>-C'est mon petit-fils ! lança fièrement Henry père.<p>

À ces mots, Neal se retourna et lui sourit.

« -Rien n'est perdu, souffla Graham à Neal en montrant d'un signe de la tête Regina sur l'écran plat.

Neal ne put qu'être d'accord. Ce ne serait pas demain la veille que Regina redeviendrait la méchante reine d'antan.

Emma et Elsa se trouvaient de nouveau face au mur de glace. La jeune Reine se sentait assez confiante pour faire fondre la muraille. Mais ce lui fut impossible.

"-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?' se demandèrent tous les habitués du bar.

**4*02 – Un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle venue**

_Quelques minutes après…_

Une question subsistait dans la tête des gens du bar. Qui pouvait bien empêcher Elsa de défaire le mur de glace entourant toute la ville ? Neal eut comme un mauvais pressentiment…

L'image à l'écran leur montra un nouveau lieu inédit de Storybrooke.

« -Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Pete en plissant des yeux.  
>-C'est une glacerie, répondit Kurt d'un air imperturbable.<br>-Ah.

Une jeune femme blonde tout sourire servit une glace au chocolat à Grincheux. Ce dernier la remercia et lui parla de la panne de courant.  
><em><br>« -Les coupures de courant doivent être votre pire cauchemar. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de marchandise ? questionna le nain par courtoisie.  
>-Non. Je n'ai rien perdu. Juste de la chance, je suppose, avoua-t-elle. »<em>

Graham et Neal plissèrent les yeux à ces propos.

-Humm… t'avais pas parlé d'une autre version de la Reine des neiges ? marmonna le chasseur.  
>-Ouais… murmura Neal avec dépit.<br>-Ce n'est pas anodin qu'on nous fasse découvrir une glacerie et une nouvelle venue comme ça.  
>-Je suis d'accord.<br>-Vous êtes en train de dire que cette adorable femme est une version méchante d'Elsa ? interrogea Pete, surpris.  
>-Je ne me prononce pas, déclara Neal en se grattant la tête.<br>-Moi non plus, se ravisa Graham.

Soudain, l'image cadra un pot de glace décongelé. La jeune femme blonde passa une main au-dessus et la glace redevint solide. Les gens du _Purgatory Bar_ se retinrent alors de respirer. Bon sang, cette inconnue avait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Elsa! Elle goûta la glace en question puis finit par s'accouder contre la porte d'un réfrigérateur. Brusquement, du givre apparut et s'entendit sur toute la surface.

-Bon sang ! s'exclama le chevalier, stupéfait.  
>-Cela n'est qu'un commencement », murmura Neal sombrement.<p>

La scène finit par un gros plan sur la mystérieuse personne en train de sourire d'un air satisfait.

_À suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Réaction du 4X03

**Voici le tant attendue chapitre 9 sur les réactions de l'épi 3 de la saison 4 d'OUAT :). Désolée encore pour l'attente... Pour cette partie, nous étions que deux et demi (le "et demi" correspond à une personne qui a pu au moins faire une scène de ce moment) sur cinq auteurs donc cela a prit du temps. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans mon com sur le chapitre 8, il y a beaucoup de raisons qui expliquent ce retard. Merci d'être compréhensifs et d'avoir été patients. Je vous promets une suite très bientôt ^^. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et nous attendons bien sûr vos réactions sur le chapitre! :p.**

**4*03- La sortie des Hood**

_Le lendemain…_

Certains dormaient encore quand Neal prit un chocolat et un croissant. Il s'était plutôt bien reposé. Effectivement, en plus de se soulager, il dormait aussi. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre le comment du pourquoi, encore une fois !

Kurt s'affairait tranquillement au comptoir puis en cuisine pour servir le petit-déjeuner des lève-tôt. Le fils du ténébreux but une gorgée pensivement puis observa Graham à sa droite. Ce dernier somnolait, sa tête posée sur un avant-bras. Il scruta le bar et les membres réveillés. Tout n'était que chuchotis. Le calme faisait décidément du bien. Neal posa sa tasse puis fixa Lancelot à sa gauche. Celui-ci était raide et regardait devant lui. Il apprit que le chevalier dormait les yeux grands ouverts. Effrayant pour le coup !

Soudain, Neal sentit que quelqu'un lui tirait la manche de son t-shirt. Il se retourna et vit Furtif.

« -Bonjour, Furtif. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, curieux.  
>-Salut Neal… J'ai veillé très tard cette nuit et… je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas, confessa le huitième nain.<br>-C'est-à-dire ?  
>-Je sais comment Cora, Zelena et Peter sont au courant de ce qui se passe à Storybrooke en étant au néant.<br>-Qu'as-tu découvert, Furtif ? »

Il se pencha pour le lui dire à l'oreille.

« -James se sert du téléphone quand tout le monde est endormi pour parler avec eux et faire un bilan de la journée. Or il n'a pas le droit d'y toucher. Seuls Graham et Kurt le peuvent, annonça le nain tout bas.  
>-D'accord… dès que Graham sera réveillé, je lui en toucherai deux mots. Merci. Tu es vraiment doué pour te camoufler.<br>-C'est ce qui me représente, tu sais ! » lança-t-il fièrement avant d'aller se rasseoir à sa table et finir son jus d'orange.

_Vingt minutes plus tard… _

La télé se ralluma. Au même moment, l'ancien shérif se réveilla en sursaut. Neal lui tendit un café d'un air compatissant. Le chasseur contempla son voisin, confus avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et faire apparaître un sourire penaud sur ces lèvres. Puis le père d'Henry détourna son regard pour fixer l'écran plat. Les premières images montrèrent la famille de Robin des Bois au complet. Ils se promenaient d'un air tranquille et bienheureux. Graham but une gorgée de café bien fumant puis suivit la scène également.

_« -Je sais que cette ville peut sembler étrange au premier abord, mais tu vas t'y habituer. Et Roland adore être ici. Il aime regarder les bateaux sur le port et manger chez Granny…, expliqua Robin aimablement.  
>-Et les glaces, répliqua une petite voix fluette.<br>-Oui. Comment ai-je pu oublier les glaces ? lança Marianne.  
>-Est-ce qu'on peut en manger maintenant, s'il te plaît ? questionna le petit garçon, tenant toujours la main de sa mère.<br>-Je pense que ta mère a vu assez de choses bizarres aujourd'hui. Nous devrions revenir au campement.  
>-S'il te plaît maman ? Regina me laissait y aller.<br>-D'accord. » fit Marianne avec un sourire crispé._

« -Oh le malaise… vous avez vu la tête de Robin ? s'exclama Lancelot l'air de rien.  
>-T'es réveillé toi ? interrogea Neal, surpris.<br>-Depuis dix minutes. J'ai toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour émerger.  
>-Le petit Robin pense toujours à Regina, affirma l'ancien shérif.<br>-C'est évident même s'il a dû faire un choix. reconnut le fils de Rumple.  
>-Tiens, allons nous en apprendre un peu plus sur la blonde mystérieuse ?<br>-Peut-être. Au premier abord, elle ne semble pas méchante ou détestable » avoua le chevalier, perdu, en voyant cette femme être adorable avec la famille Hood.

De bon cœur, la fameuse blonde proposa de lui offrir une glace compte tenu des épreuves qu'avait traversé la femme de Robin. Comme Marianne n'avait jamais goûté de glace, elle ne savait pas quel parfum choisir. La marchande de glaces lui prépara alors une glace classique à la vanille avec des pépites colorées sur le dessus. Puis soudain, elle jeta un sort sur le cornet.

« -Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ? s'écria le chasseur, excédé.  
>-Va savoir, nous le serons sous peu. Tiens au fait, j'ai un truc à te dire… Furtif est venu me voir tout à l'heure et m'a dit qu'il savait pourquoi Cora, Zelena et Peter étaient au courant des évènements de Storybrooke sans le voir, informa Neal.<br>-Sérieux ?  
>-James profite que tout le monde dorme pour aller taper la discute avec eux, déclara son voisin d'un air grave.<br>-Mais il n'y a que MOI et… Kurt qui…  
>-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.<br>-Attends que je le chope en flagrant délit. Je sens qu'une quatrième personne va aller rejoindre les troubles-fêtes, murmura le chasseur dangereusement.  
>-Comment tu vas faire ? questionna Lancelot, amusé.<br>-Cette nuit je le coincerai ! » promit Graham, sérieusement avant de boire de nouveau du café.

Neal et le chevalier sourirent en imaginant la tronche que ferait James quand Graham le choperait. La scène suivante présenta Emma, Rumple, Belle, Hook et Elsa dans la boutique.

**4*03 - Première Réunion du Maire Blanche**

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Dans le bureau encore fraîchement antre de Regina, étaient réunis le grand conseil du royaume... Heu de Storybrooke.

« -J'ai l'impression de me retrouver 30 ans en arrière, maugréa Graham qui pourtant n'avait pas connu le règne de Blanche et de David, esclave qu'il était de Regina.  
>-Ma pauvre petite Blanche, elle essaye d'être à la hauteur mais c'est un vrai désastre, se désola Johanna.<br>-En même temps comment avoir un minimum d'autorité avec un bébé sur les bras et ce sourire de ravi de la crèche sur les lèvres? » persifla James, bien content de tacler son frère jumeau à travers sa femme.

Après tout, il lui avait volé sa vie... après qu'il ait été tué aussi...

« -Stupidement? Car oui, tu étais, et es toujours, un crétin arrogant et stupide et tu n'aurais jamais eu la vie de David qui lui est courageux et malin et a construit sa propre destinée », rétorqua Graham pour lui clouer le bec.

Eva et Léopold gardaient le silence. Ils devaient en convenir, leur fille ne maîtrisait pas du tout la situation et bientôt tous accablait Elsa.

« -Tuer le monstre, bien sûr! C'est si facile! s'emporta soudain Anita qui montra les crocs.  
>-Elle va finir par manger quelqu'un », murmura Neal, craintif.<p>

Mais soudain, ils virent Marianne s'effondrer au sol.

« -M*rde! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? s'exclama Lancelot.  
>-La crème glacée de cette femme mystérieuse qu'elle a donné à Marianne un peu plus tôt, elle l'a ensorcelé et voilà, déduisit assez malin Gus.<br>-La pauvre, décidément elle aurait mieux fait de rester peinarde ici avec nous », conclut Johanna et tous approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête anxieux.

Pendant ce temps, une l'image s'axa sur un moment détente entre Regina et Henry au Granny.

**4*03 - Discussion RegalBeliever au Granny**

Neal sirotait tranquillement une boisson en observant d'un air attendrit Henry et Regina. Il aurait aimé mieux connaître Regina, un profond attachement la liait à Henry, il pouvait le sentir. C'était assez amusant de voir l'Evil Queen apportait des comics à un adolescent.

- On dirait que Regina veut soutirer des informations sur l'auteur du livre, intervint Graham.

- Oui, son happy end lui tient à coeur, elle va se battre pour l'avoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve à Robin ?

- Quoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- C'est un voleur, répondit Graham en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette réponse arracha un sourire à Neal qui se reconcentra sur la scène entre Regina et Henry. Une certaine gravité se dégageait de Regina et Henry pouvait le sentir. Son fils était loin d'être stupide.

_"Je veux retrouver celui qui a écrit ce livre et lui faire... lui demander d'écrire mon Happy end", avoua Regina._

Graham pouffa de rire.

- Encore un de ses plans tordus, mais c'est bien réfléchit. lança ce dernier.

- Oui, c'est une idée intéressante. Qui a écrit ce livre ? questionna Neal.

- Je ne sais pas mais si un jour je le rencontre j'aurais aussi deux mots à lui dire.

_"C'est fou, non ?_

_- C'est la meilleure idée que tu n'as jamais eu! s'exclama Henry, tu dois changer le livre car il a tort à ton sujet"_

- Je ne crois pas que ce bouquin soit dans le faux concernant Regina, déclara Graham d'une voix amère.

- Peut être, elle ne peut effacer ses actes passés, mais elle peut faire en sorte de ne pas les reproduire, commenta Neal.

- C'est un miracle que Marianne soit toujours vivante!

Neal s'étonna de l'attitude du chasseur un tant soit peu agressif envers Regina.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça d'un coup? Je croyais que tu étais de son côté? questionna ce dernier, surpris.  
>- C'est que... je l'ai un peu mauvaise. Ok, elle a changé mais elle m'a quand même tué, non? Je n'ai pas eu ma fin heureuse donc elle, elle devrait l'avoir? J'ai quand même les boules pour le coup! reconnut Graham, d'un air dépité.<p>

Son ami lui tapota gentiment à l'épaule pour le réconforter puis regarda de nouveau l'écran. Neal ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché lorsqu'il vit le visage de Regina s'éclaircir quand Henry déclara vouloir l'aider. C'était profond, peut être que finalement ce lien était plus profond que celui que Henry avait put avoir avec Emma ou lui-même. Neal grimaça, aucun liens n'avaient eu le temps de se construire, il était mort après tout.

- Opération Mangouste ? s'étonna Neal.

- La mangouste mange le serpent, non ?

Neal ne sut quoi répliquer devant une telle logique et préféra laisser Graham dans ses pensées. Le chasseur semblait étrangement dépressif et Neal espérait de tout coeur qu'il irait mieux.

Ce fut à cet instant-là que Robin des Bois apparut dans les lieux, inquiet et sollicitant l'aide de la jeune femme.

**4*03 - Regina au chevet de Marianne**

Regina avait été surprise de voir Robin débarquait au Granny, interrompant son tête à tête décontracté avec Henry alors qu'ils mettaient au point l'opération Mangouste.

« -Demander son aide à Regina pour sauver Marianne? C'est un peu gonflé, souffla Eva, en empathie avec l'ancienne Evil Queen.  
>-En même temps, si quelqu'un peut faire quelque chose, c'est elle », asséna Graham.<p>

_Peu de temps après…_

Regina entra d'un pas décidé dans son ancien bureau, échangea quelques mots froids mais polis avec Blanche puis tiqua.

« -C'était l'idée de qui? demanda t-elle en montrant du doigt un tableau accroché au mur.  
>-J'ai pensé que je devais mettre ma touche personnelle dans ce bureau, répondit Blanche d'un air satisfait.<br>-Tu as réussi... hideusement », rétorqua Regina en se dirigeant vers le canapé où reposait Marianne.

« -Ah ah ah! C'est vrai que c'est bien moche, son truc, se moqua Tamara.  
>-Oui, on dirait un portrait de toi d'ailleurs », rétorqua du tac au tac Neal, de plus en plus agacé.<p>

Et un mal de tête naissant le rendait bougon.

Son ex lui décocha un regard noir. Mais l'arrivée d'Emma, d'Elsa et de Hook fit diversion.

« -Ouhla! L'atmosphère est tendue, remarqua Gus.  
>-Oui, comme à chaque fois qu'Emma et Regina se trouve dans le même périmètre, répliqua Pete.<br>-Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, s'exclama Furtif quand Elsa affirma que la seule solution était un vrai baiser d'amour.  
>-Pauvre Regina », soupira Eva.<p>

Cette fois-ci Johanna n'émit aucune réserve. La douleur de l'ancienne Reine était palpable. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu.

« -Ça ne marche pas! s'étonna Pete  
>-Pas étonnant, rétorqua Milah en haussant les épaules, c'est Regina que Robin aime.<br>-La poudre de fée ne ment pas », murmura Ruth.

La joute verbale entre Emma et Regina tendit encore plus l'atmosphère qui était à couper au couteau.

« -En même temps, elle n'a pas tort la Gina, asséna James.  
>-Emma non plus, répliqua Neal.<br>-Mais dis donc il y a un pirate qui a perdu ses attributs masculins », se moqua Anita en voyant Hook se faire rembarrer par la shérif.

Neal cacha un petit sourire de satisfaction.

**4*03 – Les intentions d'Hook et d'Elsa**

Après le renvoi glacial d'Emma, Hook entraîna Elsa en dehors de la mairie. Les membres du Purgatory Bar observèrent ce couple insolite. Le pirate prit son rôle de garde du corps au sérieux malgré les tensions avec sa blonde. Dans un passage étroit et caché de tous, il observa les mouvements des habitants dans la rue en faisant signe à Elsa de ne plus se déplacer.

« -Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi obéissant, avoua Milah d'un ton légèrement amer.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui ne ferait pas pour sa compagne en même temps ! rétorqua Liam avec un sourire d'excuse à sa voisine.<p>

_« -Ça veut dire qu'on y va, déclara Killian Jones.  
>-Je ne viens pas avec toi. Il y a une personne ici avec des pouvoirs comme les miens. Je dois trouver qui. Je ne veux pas juste me cacher dans le bureau du shérif, » décréta la sœur d'Anna.<em>

« -Elle a du mordant, j'aime ça ! s'exclama Graham au bar.  
>-Toi, dès le moment où tu l'as vu, tu as aimé tout en elle, répondit Neal, habitué, tout en sirotant sa bière.<br>-Avec des femmes de caractère, tu ne t'ennuies jamais !  
>-L'entêtement et l'orgueil sont de sacrés défauts chez les personnes de caractère. Cela peut toujours se retourner contre toi », murmura le fils de Rumple tout en massant son front.<p>

_« -C'est parfait, alors. Parce que nous n'y allons pas, informa Hook avec un sourire bien à lui.  
>-Vraiment ? lança-t-elle, surprise.<br>-Avec Emma courant le danger ? Aucune chance. Et le bureau de shérif est de ce côté.  
>-Et qu'y a-t-il par là ? interrogea Elsa en montrant la direction opposée.<br>-Avec un peu de chance, du danger. » annonça-t-il en souriant et haussant un sourcil._

Elsa lâcha un mi-sourire, intriguée et suivit d'un bon pas le pirate.

« -Et Hook qui termine avec une phrase plein de mystère, lâcha Pete pensif.  
>-À votre avis, il compte aller où ? questionna Milah.<br>-Je ne sais pas… » avoua Neal.

Mais ce dernier était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'ils ne tarderaient pas par le découvrir.

**4*03 – David & Emma en forêt, rencontre inédite**

Après avoir vu l'agitation au sein des habitants en ville et la scène d'échange mystérieuse entre Hook avec Elsa, l'image se centra sur David et sa fille dans la forêt de Storybrooke. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent pour surveiller les environs.

« -Les deux shérifs sont là… mais qui protègent la ville en cas de pépin ? questionna Graham tout en sirotant sa bière.  
>-J'imagine que Regina ou Blanche peuvent faire l'affaire. lança Lancelot avec un sourire entendu.<br>-Mouais… ou pas. Ils ont d'autres problèmes à régler et l'autre blonde fait des siennes. »

Neal se frotta le front d'un air tracassé.

« -Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Milah, inquiète en allant vers son fils.  
>-Sérieux, tu as une migraine ? s'exclama Gus, non loin du bar, ayant observé l'échange.<br>-Personne n'en a jamais eu ici, répliqua le chasseur en fronçant des sourcils.  
>-C'est autre chose. J'ai juste l'esprit -quel jeu de mots- embrouillé. Mais ça va. Je ne risque pas de mourir, je le suis déjà, annonça Neal posément.<br>-D'accord. S'il y a le moindre souci, je suis là », le tranquillisa Milah.

Son fils se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien dire et sa mère alla se rasseoir au côté de Liam, le frère de Hook avec qui, elle reprit sérieusement leur discussion.

Soudain, Emma braqua son arme vers une tente et interpella l'intrus apparemment à l'intérieur qui faisait du bruit. Une personne en sortit en levant les mains en l'air. C'était un homme brun vêtu d'une veste en cuir noir et d'un jean noir.

_«-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans cette tente ?demanda-t-elle.  
>-Ça dépend, qui le demande », répondit l'inconnu avec répartie.<em>

« -Encore un nouveau ? interrogea Neal, en essayant de se concentrer sur cette scène.  
>-Non. Je l'ai déjà vu à Storybrooke. J'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue », se concentra l'ancien shérif.<br>_  
>«-Le shérif le demande, ordonna Emma, toujours l'arme pointée sur lui.<br>-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les shérifs. Mais vous semblez plutôt correcte, donc je pense que vous ne tirerez pas sur un homme de dos. » supposa-t-il après réflexion._

Et là l'homme se retourna et se mit à courir à toutes jambes.

En voyant la déconfiture sur le visage d'Emma et le culot de cet homme inconnu, Neal ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« -Il a l'air sympa ce gars. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que c'est un type méchant, avoua celui-ci, amusé.  
>-Il a tout de même fouillé le campement de Robin, rétorqua le chevalier.<br>-Tous les voleurs ne sont pas méchants ou ont de mauvaises intentions, répliqua le fils du ténébreux.  
>-Il marque un point là », s'écria Gus en croisant les bras.<p>

Puis un bruit sourd attira leur attention. Emma se rétama par terre alors que le voleur continuait sa course. Malheureusement David déboulant de nul part l'intercepta et le renversa par terre avec lui.

« -Outch ! s'écria Graham.  
>-En tout cas ce voleur est une vraie gazelle ! » lança James en riant.<br>_  
>« -Ne t'en fais pas. C'est pour ça qu'on a deux shérifs, rassura David à sa fille, tout en maintenant l'inconnu.<br>-Deux shérifs ? Bon sang. Ce n'est pas juste, bouda le voleur en grimaçant.  
>-Qui es-tu ? redemanda Emma.<br>-Très bien. Mon nom est Will Scarlet. J'étais un des joyeux compagnons jusqu'à ce que ça ne colle plus entre moi et Robin des Bois.  
>-Donc que fais-tu dans sa tente ?<br>-J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à Marianne. Une chose affreuse. Mais je sais quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider, déclara Will.  
>-Il n'est pas là pour l'instant, donc dis-le-nous. »<em>

« -Voilà c'est son nom ! acquiesça Graham, content.  
>-Will fait bien parti des compagnons de Robin dans les romans. Dans certaines adaptations c'est même le frère ou le demi-frère de Robin, je ne sais plus, marmonna Neal en réfléchissant.<br>- Il a une répartie bien à lui qu'il est drôle. Je l'avoue », répondit Gus en souriant.

_« -Et quand il y a une coupure de courant comme l'autre nuit… Vous savez ce que fait un voleur ? reprit l'ancien joyeux compagnon.  
>- Il part à la chasse, finit Emma, laconiquement.<br>-Exactement. Donc je travaillais plus bas dans la rue principale quand je fis irruption dans le magasin de glace et que j'ai vu des choses étranges. Il n'y avait pas d'électricité depuis des heures, mais toutes les glaces étaient toujours solidement gelées. Comment c'est possible ? » cogita Will à haute voix en fronçant des sourcils d'un air entendu._

« -Eh bien…, grommela Lancelot.  
>-Il a résolu l'enquête en moins de temps que les deux shérifs. Et de façon magistrale, reconnut Graham.<br>-Pas mal pour un voleur, hein ? nargua Neal au chevalier noir.  
>-Ouais, marmonna ce dernier.<br>-Je pense que Will sera un bon allié dans l'avenir, exprima Neal avec assurance.  
>-Peut-être…, répondit Gus.<br>-… Ou pas », conclut le Noir.

La scène suivante montra Regina et Robin, réfléchissant sur le destin actuel et tragique de Marianne.

**4*03 - Scène CaptainGold dans la boutique **

Alors que sur l'écran de télévision, les clients du Purgatory Bar venaient de voir Regina et Robin tenter de sauver Marianne par un moyen plus ''radical'', Neal vit ensuite son père, occupé à réparer une sorte d'objet étrange. Il paraissait tant concentré que même le bruit de la cloche, qui signalait qu'une personne venait d'entrer, ne le fit bouger. Il déclara seulement :

_« -Je suis désolé, mais je suis très occupé aujourd'hui »_

La télévision se centra alors sur Hook, qui s'avançait vers le comptoir, tandis qu'Elsa restait un peu plus derrière.

« -C'était donc là où le pirate se rendait, constata Gus, avant de boire une gorgée de bière.  
>-Bon sang, mais que veut-il ! s'exclama Neal en tapant du poing sur le comptoir, avant de se rendre compte que c'était inhabituel chez lui, d'agir ainsi. Était-il anxieux à ce point ?<br>-Ça va aller... Après tous ces deux-là ne risquent pas de s'écorcher vif étant donné qu'il y a Elsa à côté, fit Graham, confiant.  
>-Et c'est censé me rassurer ? répliqua Neal en levant les yeux au ciel, avec un petit sourire en coin.<br>-N'empêche, fit Milah, qui était arrivée près du bar, même s'ils ne se frapperont pas, je doute que Killian soit venu par courtoisie. »

Au moment où Milah venait de terminer sa phrase, le pirate assena :

_«-Il y a pourtant quelque chose que je pourrais t'offrir... Mon silence »_

Gold releva la tête, tandis que les clients du bar retenaient leur souffle, excepté James et Tamara qui jouaient au billard tout en flirtant, peu discrètement.

« -Ça suffit vous deux ! S'écria Liam, assis à une table, près du billard, allez aux chiottes si ça vous chante, mais pas d'obscénités ici !  
>-Il est vraiment différent de son frère..., fit Lancelot.<br>-Ça, c'est sûr », bougonna Neal.

_«-Je sais que la dague que Belle a utilisée est une fausse... Je t'ai chassé pendant longtemps, crocodile. Je sais que tu ne laisserais personne utiliser ce pouvoir sur toi, pas même Belle. » fit Hook. _

« -Il fait du chantage à mon père, le s*laud ! » s'écria Neal, furieux, même si au fond de lui, il savait que Hook ne pensait pas à mal. Il faisait cela pour aider Emma, mais il espérait -du moins une petite partie de lui- que ce chantage lui retombe dessus... Sauf qu'une plus grande partie ne le voulait pas. Il savait que si la dynamique de son père et ex-beau père continuait, Emma en souffrirait. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

_«-Bonne nouvelle ! s'écria l'ancien pirate, il accepte de coopérer. »_

Elsa s'était avancée et avait tendu une mèche de cheveux qui appartenait à Marianne à l'antiquaire.

« -Vous avez de la chance, déclara le père de Neal. Cette magie ne peut être détruite. Il suffit de la remettre à son état naturel. »

Aussitôt, grâce à la magie du Dark One, la mèche de cheveux redevint des petits flocons de neige.

« -Joli ! fit Lancelot. Ton père est vraiment doué !  
>-L'avantage de cette histoire... C'est qu'ils vont retrouver cette étrange femme ! » lança Graham maladroitement, voyant que Neal ne répondait pas, tout en donnant un coup de coude à Lancelot.<p>

Pendant ce temps, sur la télévision, le Ténébreux parlait de magie avec la jeune femme :

_«-Cette magie n'est pas tout à fait la même... Elle ressemble plus à des flocons de neige... La magie de chaque personne est unique, expliquait Rumplestiltskin._

-Poétique, commenta Hook avec sarcasme, comment cela va nous aider ? »

Graham leva les yeux au ciel et tapa du poing sur le comptoir.

« -Attends deux secondes il va le dire sombre crétin !

-J'ignorais que tu étais énervé contre le pirate, fit Neal, surpris, mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

-C'était pour que tu arrêtes de broyer du noir ! »

Neal leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, mais fut néanmoins touché par l'attention maladroite de Graham, ce qui prouvait que leur amitié était forte. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais comme d'habitude, il ne sut que dire, alors il préféra sourire et se taire. Puis les deux hommes retournèrent leurs regards vers l'écran.  
><em><br>« -Si je la libère... Elle trouvera son chemin à la maison... Tout droit vers la personne qui a jeté ce sort... » fit Rumple en soufflant sur la neige qui sortit de la boutique, prête à revenir vers la personne qui usait cette forme de magie._

« -Et voila, conclut Lancelot. Ils retrouveront cette femme bizarre et comme ça tout sera réglé !  
>-Je doute que cela se passe comme ça, fit Neal en se tapotant le menton. Déjà je sais que mon père va se venger de Hook... Je le connais... On ne le menace pas, lui et son mariage, la dernière chose qu'il lui reste, sans conséquence. Et cette femme a l'air forte... Qui sait ce qu'elle veut et jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller pour cela... »<p>

La tirade de Neal laissa ceux qui étaient assis près du comptoir silencieux. Milah posa sa main sur son avant-bras, l'air soucieux. Lancelot finissait sa bière, tandis que Graham restait pensif. Neal quant à lui se demanda si un jour les habitants de Storybrooke trouveraient enfin leur fin heureuse...

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de rebondir sur ce que venait de dire Neal, la télévision se centra donc du côté de Snow, ainsi que son fils Neal, près d'une voiture qu'elle avait visiblement du mal à ouvrir.

**4*03 – Deux shérifs & un voleur, enquête au magasin de glaces**

_Cinq minutes plus tard…_

Après la conversation entre Blanche et Archie au sujet de la surprotection de son enfant qui laissa la mère songeuse, la télé prêta son attention de nouveau sur Emma, David, Will à la recherche du responsable de l'état de Marianne. Lancelot était partit au WC, Gus s'était posé au comptoir et Pete les avait rejoint.

_«-Je ne sais pas. Tout me semble assez normal, répondit Emma, d'un air sceptique.  
>-Il faisait vachement froid là-dedans, je vous assure, insista Will d'un air sérieux.<br>-Parce qu'ils vendent des glaces.  
>-Pendant la panne d'électricité.<br>-Dit celui qui veut éviter la prison », répliqua-t-elle. _

« -Bon sang, Emma. Il dit la vérité ! Sers-toi de ton pouvoir ! Tu prétends toujours qu'il fonctionne, il y a un problème quand même ! s'emporta Neal, contrarié.  
>-Tu es à cran toi, murmura Graham.<br>- Ouais… Je suis désolé.  
>-C'est encore à cause d'elle et de Hook ?<br>- Non… J'essaye de ne pas penser à ça. On va dire… que c'est juste de l'incompréhension. Ok c'est un inconnu pour elle mais pourquoi Will le voleur n'aurait pas autant de crédit que d'autres ? On a connu cette vie, elle et moi. Comme les pirates, il existe un code entre voleurs. Certains s'y tiennent et d'autres non mais avec Will, j'ai un bon feeling », avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

_« -Je suis peut-être un voleur, mais je ne suis pas un menteur et je peux le prouver. » décréta Will, piqué à vif._

« -Vous voyez ! s'exclama Neal.  
>-En effet, il veut prouver ses dires », acquiesça Pete, du côté du voleur.<p>

_Will s'attaqua alors à la serrure avec un petit bric-à-brac digne de tout voleur._

« -Vraiment ? Vous pensez qu'entrer à nouveau par effraction est une solution ? questionna David, consterné.  
>-Peux-tu te taire une seconde ? J'essaie de le faire, ça demande de la concentration. Un peu difficile », coupa Will du signe d'une main avant de reprendre son inspection.<p>

« -Il est trop terre-à-terre David. Il est stressé ou quoi ? Comment veux-tu qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur sinon ? interrogea Gus.  
>-Comme si défoncer la porte ce n'était pas une effraction non plus ! renchérit Graham, en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>-En tout cas, j'aime comment Will lui a répondu. David se sent un peu bête pour le coup, m'enfin il a raison… ouvrir une serrure est loin d'être simple », fit remarquer Neal d'un ton expert.

_«-Oui... C'est tout au sujet… des verres. Je l'ai, conclut Emma avant de prendre la place du voleur.  
>-Vraiment ? demanda David, étonné.<br>-Neal m'a appris quelques trucs », avoua Emma avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer._

Neal sourit à cette évocation. L'instant d'après, Will et David suivirent la jeune femme et observèrent les lieux. Ils constatèrent effectivement que quelque chose clocher. Le voleur leur conseilla d'aller voir la salle du fond qui confirmerait ses dires. Les deux shérifs suivirent son conseil tandis que Will leur adressait un sourire secret.

« -Oh lui, il prévoit un coup ! s'écria Lancelot.  
>-Non…Je pense que vu sa situation, il va juste… s'enfuir de nouveau », répondit le père d'Henry.<p>

Et cela se confirma quelques secondes après par le tintement de la sonnette d'entrée. Emma retourna à la pièce principale avec son père et remarqua que Will avait profité de l'occasion pour prendre l'argent dans la caisse. Les amis du fils de Rumplestiltskin se retournèrent vers lui. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

« -Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un saint, se défendit-il. Il est gentil, mais on ne perd pas les mauvaises habitudes. En tout cas, ce mode de vie lui plaît toujours », avoua Neal, en haussant des épaules.

Ils furent dubitatifs puis Neal et sa bande suivirent de nouveau la scène.

_« -C'est Regina. Ce qu'elle a dit, c'était vrai. C'est comme si je ne pouvais même plus sauver un chat dans un arbre maintenant. C'est comme si j'étais une anti-sauveuse, confessa Emma, affligée.  
>-Tu es trop dure avec toi-même. On a eu des mauvais jours, tempéra David.<br>-J'en ai eu une tonne, contredit-elle.  
>-Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas perdre la foi en toi. Fais-moi confiance. »<em>

À ce moment-là, Neal était songeur. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien tarauder Emma tant que ça. Mais la surprise ne finirait pas par tarder...  
>Pendant ce temps-là, Hook et Elsa suivirent la trace de cette Reine des neiges. De sacrés rebondissements vinrent les attendre… Par chance, ils furent sauvé in extrémis par Emma et David. La femme blonde méconnue disparut de la nature.<p>

**4*03 - Déclaration de Robin à Regina**

De retour au bureau de Regi... enfin de Mary-Margaret dorénavant, les téléspectateurs impuissants du bar virent Robin revenir à bout de souffle. L'ex-Evil Queen, toujours au chevet de Marianne, ne peut cacher son embarras.

« -Il ne peut pas la laisser un peu tranquille, pourquoi revient-il toujours retourner le couteau dans plaie? s'indigna Eva.  
>-Sa place est quand même auprès de sa femme! » rétorqua Johanna.<p>

_« -Il y a une explication au fait que le baiser n'ait pas fonctionné. Et ce n'est pas ce que les gens pensent... »_

-Tiens, tiens! ça devient intéressant, s'exclama Gus en s'intéressant à l'action.

_« -J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »_

« -Oh! Quelle surprise », lança Tamara avec ironie.

Cette fois-ci Neal ne la rembarra pas, elle avait tout à fait raison.

_« -Vraiment? » demanda Regina qui ressemblait soudain à une adolescente rougissante. _

« -Oh allez! Comme si, tu ne t'en doutais pas! rajouta James.  
>-Toute cette guimauve ça me donne envie de vomir. Embrasse-la comme un homme, surenchérit Anita.<br>-Avec sa femme agonisante sur le canapé juste à côté? s'indigna Lancelot.  
>-Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle restera de glace, osa Graham.<br>-Vraiment? Tu as osé? Même pas honte? s'amusa Neal.  
>-Désolé, personne ne l'avait encore fait, ça me démangeait trop », tenta de se justifier le shérif.<br>_  
>« -Oui. Mais...<br>-Je sais...Je sais, tu dois retourner auprès d'elle.  
>Et Regina se ferma automatiquement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle est encore ta femme. »<em>

« -Tout ça pour ça! souffla Tamara en levant les yeux au plafond. Pathétique...  
>-Il lui manque quelque chose à ce Robin », se moqua son compagnon.<p>

_« -Je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à ça. »_

La discussion entre Regina et Robin fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Henry. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« -Quoi donc? se demanda à haute voix Pete.  
>-Regarde et tu sauras », répondit malicieusement Liam.<p>

Le garçon sortit un coffret de bois de son sac alors que l'es-maire demandait à Robin si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

« -Non, murmura Eva, elle ne va pas faire ça? »

Plus ou moins vite, les habitués du _Purgatory Bar_ comprenait ce qui allait se passer.

« -Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », tempéra Graham, ainsi le cœur de Marianne sera préservé.

Et en effet, Regina plongea la main dans la poitrine de la jeune femme gelée et en arracha le cœur, faible mais vivant qu'elle plaça dans le coffret.

_« -Et elle restera ainsi? Vivante mais gelée?  
>-Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un remède. Et nous le trouverons.»<em>

Ensuite, un plan montra Hook installé sur une chaise dehors, à côté du Fast&Food de Granny. Emma sortit de la porte d'entrée.

**4*03 – Rencontre nocturne dans les bois**

Après la révélation d'Emma au Granny, Neal et Graham furent très silencieux. Les autres membres du Purgatory Bar ne tentèrent pas d'importuner les deux compagnons les plus solitaires de cet endroit au risque de déclencher peut-être un vif conflit.

Autant se rappeler que le chasseur avait toujours été seul avant d'être pris au piège par Regina et Neal avait vécu seul après l'abandon de son père et avant sa rencontre avec Emma. Ils pensèrent à leur vie d'antan où rien ne pouvait leur faire de peine ou les rendre plus tristes. Ils avaient appris à vivre au jour le jour, sans tenir compte de qui que ce soit. Graham aurait continué sur ce chemin s'il avait été libre et vivant alors que pour Neal, les choses avaient basculé dès qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Ce dernier aurait aimé en avoir des regrets, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il est juste fatigué de tout ça.

« -Ça craint, hein. T'as pas l'impression qu'on est les laissés pour compte ? questionna Graham en riant soudain nerveusement.  
>-Soyons fair-play. Les fins heureuses ne nous étaient pas destinées. Nous ne serons que les amis, les fils et les pères disparus. Nous n'avons plus notre place à Storybrooke, dans le monde des vivants. En mourant, Emma pouvait aller de l'avant et recommencer sa vie. Elle en a… assez bavé. Hook est le 3ème ou le 4ème sur la liste si nous comptons Walsh, espérons que tous les signes convergents sur eux soient définitifs. Sinon… il y a vraiment de l'abus, s'exclama Neal, en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son camarade.<br>-Ouais… si son destin est d'être lié à jamais à ce pirate, grand bien m'en fasse ! Enfin… tout est relatif, qui sait ce qui peut arriver avec la magie ! ajouta l'ancien shérif avec humour.  
>-Toi, t'essayes toujours d'être optimiste.<br>-Je laisse le bénéfice du doute. Encore et toujours.  
>-J'aimerai faire de même, mais… j'ai trop longtemps espéré pour un tas de choses et au final, je ne sais pas… Je crois que je dois cesser d'être comme ça, avoua Neal tout en contemplant sa bière.<br>-Je comprends…Tu sais si un jour plus rien n'a de sens pour toi ou que tu veux aller de l'avant, être en paix avec toi-même, la porte d'entrée du _Purgatory Bar_ est là. Loin de moi de t'y pousser, mais si tu finis par te lasser du bar, tu as le droit d'aller au paradis, énonça Graham quelque peu triste.  
>-Je sais, mon pote. C'est ma dernière carte, à utiliser en dernier recours. »<p>

Le fils défunt du ténébreux secoua la tête puis il fut brusquement attiré par une voix familière à l'écran. Son père discutait avec la nouvelle Reine des Neiges dans la forêt. Il faisait nuit.  
><em><br>«-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère. C'est seulement moi. Désolé, les choses n'ont pas tournées comme tu voulais, lâcha le père de Neal, assis sur une grosse racine.  
>-Elles le feront, assura l'autre reine des neiges.<br>-Nous verrons bien. Et… est-ce que Mlle Swan se souvient de vous ? demanda-t-il en se levant et s'approchant d'elle dangereusement.  
>-Non. »<em>

« -Non….. QUOI ? Il sait quelque chose à propos d'elle et d'Emma ? Entre la dague qui ne remet finalement pas à Belle et ça… il y a de quoi me mettre en colère », déclara son fils, d'un ton furieux.

Neal scruta la télévision, énervé par la situation. Graham l'observa d'un air anxieux. Son ami était devenu très pâle soudain. Comment était-ce possible ?

_« -C'est bon pour toi. Parce que cela peut arriver. Et tu ne veux pas de ça maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? lança Rumple._

_La femme le fixa d'un air impénétrable._

_-Es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir mon aide ? interrogea le ténébreux._  
><em>-Quand je serais prête à faire un marché, je viendrais à toi, prévint-elle d'une voix posée.<em>  
><em>-Un moment que j'attends avec impatience. Maintenant, tu devrais trouver un abri. Ça devient glacial », justifia-t-il.<em>

_Puis il s'éloigna d'elle après un regard entendu, la laissant seule dans la nuit._

« -Hey, Neal ! Ça va ? souffla son voisin Lancelot, inquiet.  
>-Non, dit celui-ci d'une voix blanche.<br>-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, murmura Graham, en constatant que la peau de son camarade mort n'avait plus la même teinte que les membres du Bar.  
>-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… c'est comme tout à l'heure, ma tête est en pleine confusion! Il y a comme un voile blanc... lança le père d'Henry, contrarié.<br>-Calme-toi, ça va sûrement finir par passer, rassura Pete en lui souriant.  
>-Je ne… » répondit Neal avant de fermer les yeux et s'affaler inconscient sur le comptoir.<p>

Lancelot eut le réflexe d'écarter sa bière à temps et écarquilla des yeux.

« -Mais bordel, il lui arrive quoi ? s'écria le chevalier, choqué.  
>-Je ne sais pas… Il n'y a jamais eu de cas comme le sien. Personne n'a jamais fait de malaise ici ! s'exclama le chasseur, furieux.<br>-Ouais, mais on pisse quand même ici. Rien n'est vraiment logique, rétorqua Pete.  
>-Toi, tais-toi ! De toute façon, il ne peut pas être plus mort qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il dort sûrement.<br>-Mouais…c'est tout aussi illogique... »

L'ancien shérif lança un regard noir sur Pete et ce dernier leva les mains pour capituler.

« -Ok, ok. Je ne dis plus rien. Pour l'instant », décréta l'ancien petit ami de Ruby.

Graham soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Neal Cassidy ? », murmura celui-ci pour lui-même.

_À suivre…_


	11. Message&Information

**Bonsoir chers fervents lecteurs connus et anonymes du **_Purgatory Bar_** !**

**Ce n'est malheureusement pas la suite mais le travail est toujours en cours. Pendant les fêtes, il y aura sans doute plus de disponibilités ^^.**

**Si je vous adresse ce petit message c'est qu'entre temps, Little Flower (une des auteurs de cette fic) est revenue parmi nous et nous a fourni une scène de l'épi 3 donc je les rajoutais pour votre plus grand plaisir ^^. Restez toujours à l'affût . Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! De gros bisous !**


End file.
